Fairen Destiny
by fantasy angel victoria
Summary: Kaoru's parents died sealing an evil away 2000yrs ago and now she has to kill it? Great. Considered to be an underdog of fairen kind (though it might be the other way around) she's going to have a tough time good thing kenshin and everyone will help kk
1. chapter one prologue

**_EDITTED ! _**

**_If you've read this before ya might want to read it again!_**

Disclaimer: You don't really think _I _own Kenshin do you? I didn't think so….

My title and summary suck! OK! Hi peoples. Um…this is my first fanfic (first time really writing something at that) so when you read this (if you read this) you know why it sucks so much!

Also…This is set in medieval times setting and this is fantasy so there's probably a lot a stuff that will confuse you but bear with me for I shall do my best to explain. And if you're still confused (I will be very surprised if you aren't) just ask me and I'll try to explain better.

Ok now that I've bored you, onto the chapter!

* * *

_Wham. He crashed against the wall. He felt a wing bone crunching and blood filling his mouth. He slid to the ground, leaving a line of blood on the wall. Green light shot towards him and he rolled, narrowly dodging. The walls shook as stone crumbled from where he had been. Rubble and ruin were everywhere. _

_The man swung his sword, emitting a purple light to counter another onslaught of green bolts of light. It looked like light at any rate. He flew towards the man he was fighting. Thrashing his sword and sending blades of purple at him. Dimly he heard distant shouting and screaming. _

_His attention was on his opponent. Most of his blades sliced at the man but he flew into the air before any real damage happened. Both sported a number of bleeding gashes. _

_He followed him into the air, dodging and swerving his adversary's attacks and falling ceiling. His opponent formed a fiery sword in his hands as he reached him. They countered blow for blow, sometimes striking, sometimes missing. It seemed like for hours they fought. It could have been minutes for all he knew though. All that mattered was that he beat this man._

_His strength was giving out, he could feel it. The other man was winning, they both knew it. He was too tired. He became more and more aware of his wounds and gashes. Feel the blood sliding off and along his body. He never stopped though, never gave up. He would not stop until one, of them was dead, or even both. _

_His name was being shouted. Not by his opponent in front of him but someone from the ground. He took a second to look but that was all the other man needed to strike and send him crashing down. Slam. His body shook with the force of the blow, along with surrounding floor. Blood was pooling around him. Pain. That was all he felt. _

_He still heard his name being shouting. "Koijirou! Koijirou!" He knew that voice. A woman appeared over him, grabbing his body and shaking him. "Koijirou!" White light surrounded him and he felt the pain receding. She was healing him. "Izu. Where's Ru? You must run. I'll fight him." Koijirou's body was healed, he could feel it. He felt rejuvenated. He looked up past Izu and saw the man he was fighting healing himself. That was why nothing had attacked them yet. "I'm not leaving you. You need help. Ien's too strong." _

"_But Ru-"_

"_Is with Hiko. Now stand up." He stood, leaning momentarily on Izu for balance. He righted himself and beat his wings, becoming air born once more. Izu following him closely. The man, Ien, was also healed, though bruises and small cuts still covered him. He never was good at healing. _

_They both fought him now. They stood a chance together. But Ien still held out. He still had more strength than Koijirou, both magic and physical. Koijirou assaulted Ien with offensive magic and sword. He relied on Izu to defend for him. She managed offensive attacks too. Ien seemed to have no problem fighting them both. _

_He countered Koijirou's steel sword, now glowing with magic, with his own fire wrought one and shielded against Izu's jets and blades of red light. He didn't block all attacks though. Izu and Koijirou were slowly wearing him down. He still seemed confident though. He had some sort of help. Ien was never magically this strong before. He should have fallen long before now. _

_They would win though. Even if they died with him, Izu and Koijirou would win. Neither was using all their magic. It was slow, they still had to fight him, but they were combining their strength and forming one attack to wipe out Ien and whatever was helping him too. Ien didn't know, he thought they were fighting him with everything. He was a fool. They would win. _

_Something moved on the ground, but not being an attack, he and Izu ignored it. So did Ien. He was finally weakening. Ien didn't show it but his attacks' strength was diminishing. Something still moved on the ground. _

_Hours. Still it seemed hours that they fought. But now. Now they could strike, they could end it now. He slashed at Ien, Izu shooting fire balls at him, and both attacks struck. Now. They halted their assault and concentrated. The magic they were gathering blended together. A ball of blinding light formed. It grew and grew. Ien still came at them. Koijirou parried against him while Izu concentrated on blending their magic. One more attack. Koijirou threw Ien back and soared quickly to Izu to finish the blinding ball of pure magic. _

_Done. He was more than aware of the weariness building up in him. Never mind all his injuries or blood draining from his and Izu's bodies. One more attack. Just one more and it was done. He could feel himself fading. It was getting harder to stay airborne. Koijirou gripped his sword and Izu turned to face him. He understood. He raised his sword, deflecting any attacks Ien threw at them. Izu forced the sphere of magic into the sword, completely enveloping it. The sword became huge, larger than Koijirou himself. Izu gripped the pulsing blade of magic with him._

_Ien was all panic, shooting jets desperately a them in vain, calling out to someone, crying for help, more power. "You'll not win! You'll not win! He's still alive. He will defeat you!"_

_They swung._

_The blade sliced through Ien. Cutting him in half, completely destroying him. Blood sprayed everywhere. Blood and lumps of flesh were all that fell to the ground. The pulsing magic in the sword flew from it, seeking out Ien's source of strength. _

_They won._

_He was defeated. Ien was dead. Izu and Koijirou drifted to the ground, collapsing to the floor. Their bodies were numb as blood pooled around them. So tired. His wings were like lead. _

_Both could feel their magic seeking out the source of all this. It had to be destroyed as well. There. They felt the magic ripping at something. Someone. Him. They forced the magic, however distant it was-they weren't sure-to destroy. It stopped. He wasn't dead. He was close but not dead. Neither had anything left to fight with though. Something stirred behind a piece of collapsed ceiling. Lifting her head, Izu turned to see what was. He couldn't find the strength to look just then. _

_The thing stepped out and he heard Izu gasp, choking back a sob. "Ru." Koijirou spun his head in the direction of Izu's. Ru. Ru stood there trembling. Blue eyes wide and black cropped hair matted with blood and dust covered the child's torn clothing. Tears escaped Ru's wide eyes. The poor child looked pathetic. Ru walked hesitantly at first then rushed to Koijirou and Izu. _

"_Why are you here? I told you to run. Where's Hiko? Ru you must leave now." Koijirou could here the quaking in Izu's voice. He vaguely wondered how she had the strength to speak. Death suddenly wanted to take its time in claiming their lives. _

"_I can't leave you. Hiko's coming. Please hold on. He can save you. Please." Ru made no effort to stop the tears and instead allowed Izu to pull Ru close, gripping the child in a hug. Ru made no protests. _

_Koijirou smiled at the two, feeling his senses fade around him. Izu met his eyes, anything she wanted to say she said in her thoughts and tear filled eyes. He understood. Koijirou wiped the tears from Ru's eyes before taking hold of Izu's hand. It was all he could manage. Ru stared at him, bleeding and crying. "Don't, please don't."_

"_I'll see you again." it was meant for both of them. His sight faded and death finally took him. Izu couldn't stop the tears running down her face. Ru just stared at a loss for words._

_Izu slumped to the floor, still holding Ru in her arms. "Izu! Ru!" a man ran, stopping in front of them. A large man with dark black hair and eyes with ruffled wings and tattered clothes covered in blood. Izu hadn't even heard him. "Hiko." Her voice was faint and hoarse. He tried to interrupt but she wouldn't let him. "Take Ru. Please. You must go." It was getting harder to breathe. Hiko was staring at the blood pooled around Her and Koijirou's bodies, vainly trying to sense any life from Koijirou's corpse. "You have nothing left, why so much magic? Ien was not that strong." He knew he couldn't save her, that she was going to die with Koijirou. _

"_Get Ru to safety. Follow the magic's trail. You can still sense it." Her breath came in short rasps and she could barley hear her own voice. "We couldn't kill it. We tried but we couldn't. Do what you must but keep Ru safe, Hiko. Please." Black spotted around her eyes. She felt Ru's sobs against her chest double. "Go with Hiko, Ru. Go. I'll see you again." _

_Hiko grasped Ru's shoulder, trying to pry the weeping child from Izu. Ru shook him off, clutching to Izu's bloodied blouse. "Not you too. Not you too! You can't leave! Please. He's here. Let Hiko heal you. Do something Hiko please!" _

_Izu took each small hand from her, that she had the strength to do so was a miracle. "There's nothing he can do. I will die Ru but you'll see me again. You'll see both of us again. Go with him. You must live. You must. Goodbye Ru." Hiko took hold of Ru, who was wailing with arms flailing, trying got get back to Izu. "No Please! You can't die! You can't! Mother! You and Father can't leave me!" _

_Tears flowed Izu's eyes silently, replacing the blood that couldn't flow any longer. Ru had kept her alive this long but now she had to die. She wasn't afraid of death. Neither was Koijirou. Ru and Hiko turned a corner but she felt Ru could still her last breath and whisper. "You'll finish this and live Ru. You will finish and live. Kaoru."

* * *

_

looks around wow you people actually read this! I feel special. Yes I know evil boring prologue but it must be done. Don't worry I'll actually have a few people you actually know in the next chapter. In fact I'm working on it right after this is done and it should be up to! (unless I screwed up or something) so be happy!

Please still review so what little self esteem I have doesn't and if you flame me that just means I suck and I need to vastly improve so still review!

OH! And um 'bout Kaoru's parents I have no Idea if that's their names or not. I think that's Kaoru's dad's name but I'm not sure and if it is, I know I completely misspelled it and I know Izu was totally wrong I just picked some random name I remembered reading somewhere so…yeah.

Now PLEASE REVIEW! (I know you hate hearing that but I can't help myself lol)


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: If I owned Kenshin none of you would be reading this right now…

See? What I'd tell ya? You get two chapters instead of one (though this one's probably just as boring as the prologue) And you'll know a few people in this chapter as well so that's good though I'm pretty sure I made 'em out OOC but I tried not to. Tell me how I did ok?

Oh and (you're probably going to hurt me for this) Kenshin's not in this chapter. ducks as things are thrown at her but don't worry! He's in the next chapter…I think….let me rephrase that. I _think/hope _he's in the next chapter, he should be but then again what do I know? Alright I see some of you are starting to fall asleep so on with the chapter!

* * *

"Nooooooooo!" a young woman with long midnight black hair and ocean blue eyes screamed jolting upright from bed. "No, no wait-" she looked around and realized she was in her room. 'It was just a dream but it seemed so real. Who were those people? They seemed…familiar' 

She sat in her bed thinking about her dream when a young maid came in "Mi' lady, are you awake yet? Lady Tomoe is waiting for you at the forest's edge."

"Okay but why does she-." Realization dawned on her face as she remembered something. "Oh no I'm supposed to meet her there and I'm late!"

With that she jumped out of bed and at lighting speed changed and raced past the servant and out the door. She raced out of a huge castle and straight through the castle gates and continued running as fast as she could until she finally reached the forest.

"Finally you're here what took you? Sleep in again?" a young woman asked while leaning against tree looking quite bored.

"Shut…up…Misao."

Misao had very long black hair in a low braid and bright blue-green eyes though what was unusual about her was that she had wings like that of a fairy, four transparent light blue wings.

The other girl who ran was hunched over against a tree gasping for breath. She didn't have wings. "Don't have to if I don't want to Kaoru. Now come on Tomoe's waiting for us." Kaoru gave her an evil look before getting up and following Misao to where a small hutch stood.

In front of the house a woman holding a long intricately-designed staff with a blue gem at the top stood waiting patiently for the two to come. She gave off an aurora of calm and elegance with a very tranquil yet serious look on her face. The woman had dark black hair in a low ponytail. She also had wings but unlike Misao's, she had two large feathered covered wings like that of a bird's.

"Lady Tomoe I'm really sorry for being late I didn't mean to." Kaoru apologized as she and Misao approached her.

"It's alright you're here now so we can get you ready so you can leave."

"Oh okay"

They followed her into the hutch where inside many vials and books and papers lay scattered across the floor and few furnishings inside.

"Apparently Megumi hasn't cleaned as I asked her to do. I am sorry for the mess" Lady Tomoe apologized and then walked over to a table and gathered a bung of necklaces with small glowing gems attached.

"These are for you Kaoru in case you run into trouble and Misao can't help you but do use them sparingly. They are only for emergencies."

"Wait why's Misao coming too? Is that why you're here? Lady Tomoe I don't need help I can get that boy on my own."

"Maybe, but your going through Naur Forest and the dracins are there too and if come across one you'll need help plus that boy can't even use his powers."

"But-" "No buts. Misao is going with you and that's that."

"FINE. Be that way. But I still say I don't need help" Tomoe acted as if she didn't hear the last part and was already out the door.

"If it makes you fell better Kaoru, she's just sending me with you so you won't get hurt." "No it doesn't Misao, it doesn't" with that they set off into the forest and were off to wherever it was they were heading.

Kaoru and Misao were walking through the forest, actually Kaoru was walking and Misao kept flying ahead and flying back and it was really starting to bug Kaoru.

"Misao, would you please stop flying back and forth. I can't fly so we're not going to get there any faster by you doing that."

"Sorry but this is taking forever and I'm bored."

"It's not that much farther Misao. Just give it another five or ten minutes and we'll be at the village. Besides Tomoe teleported us here and if you think a 15 minute walk is bad you're gonna die on the trip back because that's two days."

"Ugh you are right I'm gonna die." Misao said groaned and reluctantly joined Kaoru on the, in her opinion, long and tedious walk.

Apparently it was going to take longer than 15 minutes to get there. Kaoru didn't really care as long as she left the castle. She started thinking about how she even got to go.

Tomoe had been talking to her mother and father, the high lord and lady, about finally locating the descendent of an ancient …someone, she wasn't really sure who. Anyway Tomoe wanted to bring him here but someone would have to do it physically because he had many spells cast on him preventing her teleporting him and he lived amongst humans and elves.

Since everyone here had wings it would be hard to get there without someone noticing. Everyone except Kaoru that is, since she had no wings. So she eagerly volunteered to go but it took some persuasion since her mother was being a little too protective of her…again. She agreed in the end though and that's how she got here.

Kaoru couldn't help but be slightly upset that Misao was here too because it meant they didn't think she could do this on her own. She had to admit though that Misao would help her if she got in trouble and she would keep things from getting to boring. She wasn't sure how they got hold of Misao either. Misao w supposed to be off training at some secret base camp when all this happened.

Kaoru always resented the fact that she didn't have wings so she couldn't fly and that she couldn't do magic for some unknown reason. Everyone else could so why couldn't she? What she hated most though was the fact that everyone made it worse by thinking that just because she couldn't do those two things she couldn't do anything else and tried doing everything for her. She hated being waited on and treated like a glass doll that would break any second. It just wasn't her, she was always independent or at least tried to be.

Kaoru was caught up in her thoughts when Misao nudged her making her realize they reached the border of the forest and reached the town where whoever it was they were looking for was supposed to be.

"Okay Kaoru I can't go out there so you're on your own. Yeah, yeah I know Yippee." Kaoru had suddenly gotten a huge smile on her face and was about to shout for joy.

"Just contain yourself 'til your done searching then you can scream your head off for all I care. Just remember to be careful and don't give anyone a reason to panic."

"I'm not that stupid Misao, I already knew that."

"Well you could have fooled me." Kaoru glared at her.

"Anyway just get him so we can leave."

"One question."

"What?"

"How am I supposed to recognize him?"

"How should I know? Lady Tomoe said you'd just recognize him."

"Great. Thanks Misao you're a big help."

"Yeah I know I am. Now just go. You're being annoying."

"And you're not?" Kaoru ducked, avoiding a kunai from embedding itself in her arm and stuck her tongue out Misao. Kaoru headed into the town searching, what she was beginning to think in vain, for this 'mystery boy'.

* * *

YAY! I'm done! That only took forever (I'm a slow typer) plus I deleted half of everything I wrote and changed it. So you're still awake (least I think you are) and that means you can tell me how did. Please? I want know how bad I suck and where I need to improve. I also have a big favor to ask! 

Um about Kaoru's 'parents (the ones mentioned in this chapter not the prologue), I have no idea what to name them ;; I know what their surnames are but as for first names I'm lost. Could ya all give me some suggestions? PLEASE? Unless you want me to keep calling them mother/lady and father/lord or somehow avoiding saying their names but I think that would be VERY hard to do and I think ya all will get annoyed very fast with that. So PLEASE leave a name for me for at least one of them. I'd really appreciate it and shall give credit to whoever comes up with their names.

Ok now ya all know what to do! REVIEW! I've written the prologue and first chapter and now you all must review and tell me how bad I did lol till the second chapter! By for now!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PEOPLE!


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, sadly I don't own Kenshin -goes off to cry-

Hey look I updated! Be happy! And guess what-Kenshin's in this chapter! And so are descriptions of what everyone looks like I'm special I know.

I GOT A REVIEW!!!!!! THANK YOU MY ONE AND ONLY REVIEWER ARIEL!!!!!!!! You have no idea how happy I was when I saw your review! I was smiling all day and creeping out my friends lol I dedicate this chapter to you! You made me feel special

* * *

A young man walked down the road, stopping occasionally to look at what the carts had to sell, watching everyone shop, sell, and talk. He grabbed an apple from a cart while the owner wasn't looking and began munching on it.

The young man saw a blacksmith cart and looked at his own swords. One that he never used once in his life was kept strapped on his back and was very old, having been in his family for ages, but it was still looked to be brand new. He didn't know why he kept it, he just knew he did. His other sword was at his side; this was the one he used most often, normally to fight off guards and soldiers. It was getting rather dull and he could even see small fragments of rust beginning to form.

A new sword would be very good. if only he had money so as not to bring notice to himself. 'Oh well maybe I'll luck out and no one will notice this time.' He walked up to the blacksmith cart pretending to just look around while the blacksmith was busy and didn't notice him.

When the young man was sure the smith wasn't looking he reached out and with lighting speed grabbed a sheath and sword and was just going to walk off having a very smug look on his face when the blacksmith addressed him.

"You are planning on paying for those, right?"

He turned around and smiled nervously. "Well actually I was hoping you wouldn't notice me taking them. I must be out of practice or something since you did."

He was starting to inch away but the smith had shouted for the soldiers who were now on their way. 'Oh man.'

The young man sighed and then started running. "Halt!" Come back here!" the soldiers kept yelling and chasing but the thief just kept running, easily maneuvering through the crowd, and making sure none would hinder his escape. What he failed to notice though, was that he was being watched by a girl up on the roof.

Kaoru had been walking along the roofs so as to avoid being trampled by the hectic crowds below but still able to see everyone on the busy streets. She had been looking for something to help find the person she was suppose somehow magically know where to find.

Luck must have been with her when she then noticed a young man, with strange fiery red hair pulled into a low pony tale and two swords, one strapped on his back and the other at his hip, snatch an apple without paying and keep on walking.

"A thief." Something about this thief, other than his hair, seemed different from everyone else and she couldn't help but stop to watch him.

She continued to follow him from on the roofs. He was over by a blacksmith cart looking at everything in it. She then saw him snatch a sword and sheath and began to walk away when the smith addressed him and then yelled for the soldiers to come.

He started running through the streets at lighting speed and she ran along the roofs being able to keep up only because she didn't have to weave her way through the masses of people like he did. There was something definitely different about him from all the humans but she couldn't figure it out. It was obvious he wasn't a human but she didn't think he was an elf either. Maybe he was the guy she was looking for?

He was heading to the town square and didn't seem to notice other soldiers coming in heading off all escape routes. He suddenly stopped seeming to finally notice he was trapped.

"Halt! You have no where to go! Give up!" one of the soldiers shouted but the thief just smirked at this.

"I don't really feel like giving up. But it doesn't seem you're going to let me go either. I guess I'll have to make let me go. At least I get I get to use my new sword.

He seemed a little over confident in Kaoru's opinion. There were probably about ten to fifteen soldiers. A bit of an over kill for just one guy, she thought, but still he was outnumbered.

'This should be interesting.' Kaoru sat down on the roof and continued watching the scene below her.

The red-haired thief used his sword at his hip, still sheathed and stooped in to a fighting stance, waiting for anyone one of them to attack.

"Are you kidding?"

"You against them? You're gonna die!"

"You don't stand a chance!"

Comments like these could be heard from the crowd that had gathered but the young man ignored them. He seemed to ignore a lot of things. When everyone seemed to realize he was serious one of the soldiers charged, sword drawn.

The thief easily dodged him and struck him with his hilt knocking him out. This happened in the blink of an eye about for times each but Kaoru managed to see it. The remaining six guards charged him but he somehow dodged every strike and swing aimed towards him and countering each attack with one of his own, promptly knocking out each opponent. In only two seconds each soldier was knocked out at his feet and he simply slid his sheathed sword back into place, smirked and waved at all the bystanders who merely gaped at him and sauntered off into an alley.

Kaoru watched the whole thing and couldn't help but be impresses at his speed and agility with the sword. No human could ever do that. She stood up and once again began to follow him and made to jump off the roof to approach him. As she jumped she landed on barrels piled on another and lost her balance for just a moment.

But that was all that was needed to cause the barrels to topple over to the ground and a few smashing open and splashing some kind of drink all over the ground, not mention her. Kaoru unfortunately was also thrown to the ground with the barrels and landed with a loud thud and splash.

The young red haired man was still walking when he heard a loud crash from up ahead and several barrels smashing to the ground, spilling their contents. He went over to inspect it when he barley saw a girl sprawled out underneath at least a dozen barrels and covered in liquid and looking a bit dazed.

He quickly made his way over to her, holding out his hand to help her up. "Ommph. Thanks"

"No problem. Just be glad I found ya." She was covered in the sticky liquid from the barrels and made desperately to ring it out of her clothes and hair. "Yuck" was all she could say at the moment.

The young man watched her as she went about this. She seemed a little strange as she was wearing men's clothing, a blue tunic and breeched to be exact. She had dark midnight black hair pulled into a high ponytail all the way to her hips and very fair skin. He couldn't see her face that well but could make out deep ocean blue eyes. He would have noted she was very attractive if not for how funny she seemed right now, muttering curses about "stupid barrels" under her breath; he couldn't help but laugh a little to himself.

Kaoru was still ringing out her hair when she heard him laugh. She turned and glared at him. She looked him up and down noting his 'pink?' tunic and, what she assumed under al the dirt, white breeches were slightly ratty and frayed. She was right about his hair seeming strange; it really was red, a deep sunset, even blood red color but what stuck out most was his deep violet eyes with what she could swear were golden flecks dissolving into the violet and then completely disappearing. He was rather short, not much taller than her, and would look almost feminine if not for the cross shaped scar on his left cheek that seemed as if it belonged there. He was definitely handsome. She quickly cast that out of her mind though as he continued laughing under his breath at her.

"And just what is so funny?"

"You."

"Hmph." She stopped ringing her hair out and continued to stare at him in thought. He was getting annoyed by her staring so he made to walk off when she finally spoke.

"Wait! Could you come with me please?" He stopped walking and faced her.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Not an answer."

"Because I need someone to see you."

"Look...um lady? Lady right? I-"

"You can't tell I'm a girl?! YOU JERK! Of coarse I'm a girl!" He actually did know but just wanted to annoy her.

"Okay I'll just take you're word for it." She bristled at that, her ocean blue eyes reminding him of an ocean in the middle of a fierce hurricane, and continued to glare daggers at him.

"Look I'd go with you but if I stay here to long those stupid soldiers are gonna find me so I really do need to leave so bye."

"And if you come with me, you won't have to worry about those 'stupid soldiers' _miss._" The young man's eye twitched at that.

"_Miss_? MISS? Do I honestly look like a woman to you?" "With that hair of yours, you do."

"How can you confuse me for being a girl?! I'm not the cross dresser! You are!"

"I'm not a cross dresser!"

"Could a fooled me!"

"Well it wouldn't be hard to fool you now would it?"

"YOU GILLFLIRT!"

"CLODPOLL!"

"WENCH!"

"KNAVE!"

"HARPY!"

"LOUT!"

"What the bloody hell is all the screaming for?" a soldier interrupted their argument. They turned to face him and just then realized that their voices had been growing louder and louder as they argued and the crowd they had drawn to themselves.

"You! You're that thief! You're under arrest!"

"Oh no not again. I blame you for this."

"Me? Jerk it's your own fault."

"That's enough! Both of you shut up and come with me!" the soldier drew his sword and started to walk towards them. The young man did the same but was interrupted by Kaoru.

"I don't have time for this. You're coming with me." She then took one of the gems around her neck, grabbed hold of the guy and in an instant they had vanished. Everyone stared around stunned and slightly confused but eventually carried on about their business.

Meanwhile Kaoru and the young man had reappeared outside the village in the forest edge. Both were slightly annoyed with one another to say the least. "Misao! I'm back! You can come out now! Where ever you are."

The young man was looking around for who this 'Misao' person was when he saw someone seeming to glide over to where they were. He noticed the person was a girl, she was wearing some kind of armor outfit over a fairly short navy blue dress and had long black hair tied in a low braid, bobbing as she approached him, and vibrant blue-green eyes but then he noticed why she seemed to be gliding and that she was not gliding, but _flying_ towards them. She had _wings_. Wings like a fiary's but she was way to big to be a fiary....wasn't she?

He starred at her with his mouth hanging open. She was a fairy? But weren't fairies small and avoided humans? If so what on earth was going on?

"You called?"

"Yes. I think I found the guy."

Misao turned to him and started circling, a small smile on her face, looking him up and down. "What's his name?"

"I don't know."

"You never asked his name?" she sighed "What's your name?"

"Kenshin." He suddenly regretted telling her that, but couldn't figure out why he did in the first place.

He didn't have a clue what Misao was looking for but she seemed to know and nodded at Kaoru. Kaoru sighed; she was a little disappointed that he was the one they'd have to take back, he was so annoying and she just met the guy. "Well you're coming with us so let's go"

Kenshin just continued starring at the two still with no clue what was going on. Misao groaned and pushed him to start moving. "Come on we haven't got all day. Move it already."

Kenshin seemed to have finally found his voice. "Wait a minute! Would it kill someone to tell me what's going on? And who the hell are you two?" "I'm Misao and that's Koaru and we're here to take you home. Lady Tomoe will explain when we get home." She smiled at him again as if to encourage him to get moving

"Who's' Lady-"

"You'll find out later. Come on. I want to go home and we're already behind schedule." Misao sighed, "Aoshi's going to so upset with me and now we have to spend the night in that forest."

Kenshin stared after her and Kaoru who were already walking back into the forest. He was so confused and would have just left but suddenly was pushed forward by some invisible force towards the two. Kaoru turned around and smirked at him, showing a glowing purple gem necklace. He suddenly had an idea why he couldn't run away now but wondered and regretted whatever had compelled him to help her out in the first place.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

AND I'M DONE! FINALLY! Evil chapter took forever to write and nothing even happened. And yes I know, Kenshin was OOC as well as Kaoru, not sure about Misao she didn't show up much here. Other than that how bad was it? Ya'all are going to tell me this time, right? RIGHT? Lol no seriously please tell me how I'm doing! Or else I'll just continue and waste computer space with my pointless story! And something interesting (I'm not telling what) should happen either next chapter or the one after it. I still have to figure it out.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Come on, ya know ya want to. You want to push the big purple button. I know you do. If you don't I'll cry (I probably really will) Even if it's a flame (I pray it isn't) I know someone read the dang thing! -gets down on hands and knees with big puppy dog eyes- PLEASE! I'm begging! Please review!

Press the button and review....

Press the button....

Press the button.....

Press the button......

Press the button.......

Press the button..........

Review.......

Review ........

Review...........

Review................

Review....................

Review......................

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!.................................


	4. chapter four

Disclaimer: We all know who owns Kenshin and it certainly isn't me

Hello peoples! New chapter though its sort of an info chapter so kinda boring ( I have explain at least some of the weird stuff that goes on here) and it won't be the last dangit

I'd like to thank BLACKZ for reviewing! Thank you blackz! n-n I'm so glad to know SOMEONE likes this. I feel so loved.

Ok no one (if anyone) reads this to listen to me so on to the story!

* * *

They had been walking for an hour or so deeper into the forest. Nothing very eventful had happened except a few arguments between Kaoru and Kenshin which Misao would role her eyes at and ignore them. She was waiting for when they'd leave this forest and get to one she was more familiar with.

Kenshin however, had been here before and knew that it wasn't that big a forest and soon they'd come to another village where he could try and get away from these weirdoes.

He was right and could soon see the clearing just before the village. But when they entered the clearing, instead of having kept on walking to the village they stopped in the middle of the clearing when Misao suddenly shot up into air, hovering above the center of the clearing. She took an arrow from her quiver to her bow and aimed straight for the ground.

She let go and the arrow shot toward the ground hitting the earth hard in the center of the clearing. There was suddenly a white light emanating from the arrow and in a flash it covered everything and everyone shielded their eyes from the light. When it disappeared the arrow was replaced by an elegantly crafted door with vines covering its sides and handle and there was a unicorn carving in the door made of gold and ruby eyes that glinted in the light.

Misao flew down to the door and knocked. The unicorn seemed to come alive as it bent its head down starring at Misao and spoke in just above a whisper but was heard clearly and easily in the forest clearing.

"Fairen, why do wish to enter the Naur Taure (fire Forest)?"

"I, Misao, and my companions Kaoru and Kenshin wish to return to Telrunya." The unicorn stared at the three of them for a second longer before returning back to its original position.

"You may pass."

Misao walked through the door followed by Kaoru and Kenshin who had to be pulled by Kaoru since he was gaping at the door. The door slammed shut and disappeared once all three walked through.

Kenshin was really confused now. Naur Taure? Telrunya? He'd never heard of either. And what was a fairen? He had never heard anything about fairens. He was going to ask when he had finally noticed where they were. It was a dark underground passage. He had the impression that if any of them spoke or made to loud a noise here the whole place might cave in.

It was rather dark but Kenshin could still see silhouettes of Kaoru and Misao, whose wings were glowing which was probably why he could see anything at all. He couldn't see an end to the tunnel since there were many turns and twists and many other smaller tunnels branching off of it. Kenshin wondered what made these tunnels and hoped they weren't dangerous or no longer lived there.

Kaoru and Misao seemed to know where they were going and Kenshin just followed since he knew he'd get lost if he tried making his way through all these tunnels on his own. They continued walking, nothing really eventful happening in fact it was rather boring.

Kenshin tried to keep track of all the lefts, rights, twists, and turns but there were just too many. They seemed to be going steadily upward. Finally they came to a door which was hopefully the end of this extremely long underground tunnel.

Misao approached the door, the glow of her wings reflecting off the door reveling it to be the exact same as the previous door except it lacked a unicorn and looked much more worn and faded. Just before she was going to open the door they all heard a distant rumbling that was growing louder as it came closer. As the source of the noise came closer, the tunnel began shaking as if in an earthquake.

Misao leaned against the door to keep from falling over and Kaoru and Kenshin leaned against each other and the wall for support. The source of noise and trembling seemed to be directly overhead when it suddenly stopped. They all heard a loud roar which caused almost as much shaking as when the thing above was moving.

All three were silent looking above them, waiting for whatever was up there to move onward. The thing above seemed to decide to continue moving and the shaking to reoccur and then slowly fade away along with the thundering noise that accompanied it. Kaoru and Misao relaxed when whatever was above seemed to have completely moved on. Kenshin was still tense and looking at the tunnel's ceiling as if expecting the thing from above to return.

Misao turned around to face the other two when a distinct grin slowly appeared on her face and, in vain, she began to stifle the laughter trying to escape her. She quickly started cracking up however at the sight before.

Kaoru and Kenshin looked at her wondering what was so funny when they looked at each other and suddenly realized what was making Misao laugh so hard.

Both Kaoru and Kenshin were still against the wall hugging each other, faces inches apart. They instantly broke apart glaring at each other and muttering about the other. Both their faces were bright red due to their blushing.

Misao was still smiling from her barley contained laughter both and Kaoru and Kenshin turned their glares to her so she would open the dang door already. She opened the door causing light to flood into the darkened tunnels and briefly blinding the three of them. Misao flew out and held the door open for them.

"Come on you two love birds we still have a while to go." They walked out still glaring at Misao, who chose to ignore their glares, was still smiling from the situation, occasionally letting a small giggle escape her.

Kenshin looked around to see where they were. They were in another forest that looked much older than the one they were in previously. It had a slightly dark feel to it, nothing evil but something that put you on guard. He looked to his right and saw a tree that was on fire but wasn't spreading to anything thing else. At first he was alarmed but soon was just starring at it with a look of wonder. He was going to ask why it was burning but decided to keep his mouth shut, making a mental note to ask later. Something about this place made him want to stay very quiet.

Kaoru called over her shoulder "Come on lout don't just stand their all day."

Kenshin noticed Kaoru and Misao were leaving him behind and quickly caught up. "Harpy." "Lout."

They had been walking for hours and it was nearing sun set. They all were getting tired of the non-stop walking. Kaoru finally said something.

"Misao lets stop now _please_. My feet are killing me. Let's just find somewhere to rest. _Please_."

"All right. There's a group of trees over there that looks safe. We can rest there." They all headed over to the group of trees that formed a small circle where they could be sure nothing would get to them. They all sat down sighing in relief and grateful for a long awaited break.

Kaoru pulled one the necklaces from her neck and from it a silver light spread around the perimeter of the small clearing and became invisible. Misao got up and gathered a few fallen branches and piled them in the center of the clearing and then formed a fire ball in her hand and placed on the pile of wood and went to sit back down. Kenshin watched all this still amazed when either of them did magic.

They quickly settled down and silence fell upon the three of them. Misao looked over to Kaoru and Kenshin. Kaoru was resting pretending to sleep and Kenshin was concentrating on staring at the fire. Everything was so quiet and desperately wanted to start a conversation or something.. She hated quiet, unless it meant being with Lord Aoshi but since he wasn't here....

Explaining a few things to Kenshin was probably a safe subject, one where the chances of an argument were low though she probably couldn't explain everything to him. She knew Kenshin had questions since she and Kaoru never got a chance to explain anything to him. Well they might have, if those two could have kept from arguing so much.

The silence finally becoming more than she could bear she decided to speak up. "So Kenshin, got any questions?"

The red head looked over to her. "What?"

"Do you have anything you want to know? Like what you are? Why you're here. Anything?"

"Alright. Mind telling me _what_ exactly a fairen is?"

"We're fairens and so are you."

"Wow that helps thanks you Harpy." He turned to Misao "Do you have a better example?"

"Well um I'm not sure how to answer that either but other creatures recognize us by our wings and magic."

"See that was much better. But if fairens have wings, how come me and the harpy don't?"

"You don't but you do; they're not really their right now." Kenshin raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean you have a bunch of spells and things to keep your wings and magic from forming until they're removed so you could live in with humans. I'm not to sure about that though; those spells are really old so only Lady Tomoe or Megumi would really know anything about them. But that's the basic part of it.

"So that means I'm going to look like fairy?"

"I do not look like fairy! And I don't know if you jabe the same wings as me. It's different for each fairen."

'How's it different?"

Kaoru decided to answer this one. "Fairens have different wings, like a wing type. Some are Itens like Misao. And others are Betroes, Dorins, and Antrones." Kenshin had a look of complete and total confusion. 'What did she just say?'

Kaoru, luckily, recognized his look and better explained what she just said. "all those just mean what wing type they have. 'Iten' means insect wing, 'Betroe' means bird wing, 'Dorin' means dragon wing, and 'Antrone' means angel wing though there hasn't been any Antrones in centuries."

Misao started clapping, a bright smile on her face, which cause Kaoru and Kenshin to both turn to her and stare like she had completely lost her mind, both of which thought was true at the moment.

"You two actually talked without any insults or arguing! I'm so happy.....You aren't going to start fighting again now that I've said that are you?"

Both Kaoru and Kenshin continued staring at her. Yep she had lost it all right. Misao's smile slowly faded as she began to feel awkward under their stares, a small nervous laugh escaping her throat.

"Hehe...well Kenshin if that's all you have to ask I think you should get some sleep while you can. You too Kaoru. We have take turns keeping watch so nothing sneaks up on us. Hehe... Barrier won't keep anything out like a dracin if it really wants in after all. I'll keep first watch go on get to sleep" 'Anything to keep you from looking at me like I'm crazy. I am not crazy!'

Slowly Kenshin and Kaoru removed their gazes from Misao and settled on opposite sides of the fire and drifting to sleep.

* * *

AND DONE! Ok boring chapter X' I know but like I said I'd have to explain everything eventually so just did it now and I probably will again later. If anyone's confused let me know! I'll try to explain better because I know I confused someone. But I can't tell you anything if you don't tell me you're lost and confused! (In other words REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (I hope) something actually happens in next chapter so it SHOULD be better but then again I make no promises

NOW REVIEW!!!!!! Or I shall set my friend's rabid penguins on you! lol

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. chapter five

Disclaimer: anyone who thinks I own Kenshin should go seek mental help.....now

THANKYOU NARGIEGIRL21 and ROCHELLE FOR REVIEWING! I got 2 reviews this time! -squeals- I'm happy :D I'll try to make chapters longer too Rochelle but I make no promises (I don't want to break 'em -sweatdrops-lol) you two made my day!

Guess what? Something ACTUALLY happens in this chapter! YAY! Be happy, I am. to find out what happens though you have to read! So what are you waiting for? Start reading already!

* * *

"Kaoru get up, come on get up." Misao sighed and stood up. She had been trying to wake her up now for about 15 minutes straight and Kaoru hadn't even budged! '_Why_ did I ever let her sleep first?!'

Misao's patience gave in and found a medium sized rock and backed up so she was hovering about ten feet from Kaoru and threw the rock at her fairly hard. She immediately jumped up but lost her balance and so came face to face with the ground, squashing her poor nose into the dirt.

"What on earth was that for?!"

"You wouldn't wake up. But know that you've finally decided to join the land of the living, it's your turn to keep watch." Kaoru merely growled and glared at Misao, rubbing her nose.

. "Yes, your highness."

Kenshin watched the whole thing with amusement. Misao had to be a very close friend to Kaoru to be able to do that without Kaoru attempting to kill her. Right now he was trying not to laugh at how Kaoru was acting, she obviously didn't like being disturbed from her sleep judging at how grumpy she was. She would surely try to rip his head off if he even opened his mouth. But it was too funny not to remark and he just couldn't help what slipped from his mouth.

"Good thing she did wake though Kaoru. I don't think I've ever heard anyone snore as loud as you." He must have had a death wish. Too bad for him.

"WHAT?! I do NOT snore you STUPID JERK! If anyone snores it would be you. I think I heard you even when I was asleep!"

"That's an exaggeration and you know it. I DON'T snore. If I did then how the hell did you fall asleep?"

"You just can't shut up for one moment can you?! I'm so sick of you! I hope whatever Lady Tomoe needs you for is _VERY PAINFUL!_"

Misao rubbed her temples in frustration, feeling a headache coming on. 'Honestly would it kill them to keep quiet for just _five_ minutes?!'

"KENSHIN LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU TOO KAORU! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I BOLT YOU MOUTHS SHUT! _NOW_!"

Kenshin stared at Misao for a moment, mouths wide open, before quickly doing as he was told and making a mental note never to get Misao angry again. Kaoru however, just turned her equally bad temper to Misao.

"Why should I?! He started it! I don't snore and it's rude to say I that do!"

"I don't care! He said it to make you angry and you fell for it so it's your own fault!"

Kenshin just shied away from the two as they continued shouting at one another. He wasn't that loud when he argued with Kaoru was he? No wonder Misao got so mad at them.

He covered his ears in attempt to shun out the noise but quickly uncovered them again. He could have sworn he heard some sort of growl. It was distant and he could barely hear it. But still he froze and listened for it again. Normally he would have ignored it, taking it to be a wolf or something but he somehow didn't think any wolves lived in here. A branch cracked and there was another growl which was closer then before but still very quite almost inaudible.

Kaoru and Misao didn't seem to have noticed. Kenshin slowly stood up, looking all around her for any sign of some sort of animal. He slowly reached his sword when Kaoru and Misao finally seemed to notice him and shut up. They looked around wondering what was wrong. Misao readied her bow and arrow. "Kenshin what's-"

"Shut up! Something's here"

There was that growl again and he could have sworn he just heard another. Kenshin was holding perfectly still, sword drawn and ready to strike. Misao and Kaoru slowly stood up having just heard the growling themselves. Whatever it was-both Kaoru and Misao praying it wasn't what they thought- hadn't attacked yet. They were all slowly backing away from the clearing into the forest opposite where the growling was coming from. They nearly made it and would have.....if Kaoru hadn't tripped over a rock and fall down yelling.

Misao shot into the air and started shooting arrows or small daggers-whatever she grabbed from her quiver-at their attackers. What looked to be two overgrown lizards suddenly raced into the clearing, charging and roaring towards them.

They stood about twenty feet tall with long thick necks giving them at least half their height and small razor sharp teeth and fangs protruding from their mouths accompanied by oozing saliva. Considering their size they were very fast. Kenshin dashed over to Kaoru and yanked her up, and started sprinting from the giant reptiles. Misao was shooting arrows engulfed in lighting at them like mad but it didn't seem to bother them and continued after Kenshin and Kaoru. Misao ran out of arrows and daggers and formed her own glowing blue-green ones again and again as hurled them at the giant monsters. She was trying to draw their attention away from Kenshin and Kaoru and to her so the two could reach safety.

Well that worked at least. The giant lizards had now stopped there chase and were biting, lashing and spitting fire out at Misao who was darting over and shooting magic at them.

Kenshin and Kaoru were at a safe distance watching what was happening to Misao. After a moment Kaoru was no longer able to just stand and watch.

"I've got to do something! Quick give me your sword!"

"You can't fight those things!"

"We can't just leave her to those things she'll be killed! She can't fight dracins on her own! I'm going to help her!"

"What can you do? She would never let you help. You can't do magic. I'll help her!"

"You can't either! She's my friend and I have to do something!"

"Do something by staying where it's safe! I'll go!" Kenshin started to run off but was held back by Kaoru.

"You know what you're really ticking me off! Give me your blasted sword and back off!"

Kenshin was going to shout back but was interrupted by a loud scream coming from Misao. She was knocked to the ground by one of the _dracin's_ tails and her left wings were both bent at odd angels and couldn't be used to fly. A dracin spat fire at her which she narrowly dodged by rolling and quickly getting to her feet.

"MISAO!!!!!" Before Kenshin could react, Kaoru grabbed his sword and sprinted towards Misao and the dracins. Kenshin quickly followed and drew out the other sword he had stolen a few days before.

The dracins were closing in on Misao. Her armor, covered in both the dracins' blood and hers, was just barely holding up against their attacks. She was fighting back but was beginning to tire and her injuries, which consisted of burns and bleeding cuts and scrapes, weren't helping. One of the dracins clawed at her making her fall to the ground. She gasped in pain trying to fight them off.

Suddenly one of the dracins roared in pain and both twisted around to see Kaoru stabbing the sword into a dracin's hind leg and twisting it out. "Misao run!"

"What are you doing? Get out of here! You can't fight!"

"Yes I can!" she stabbed the other dracin's leg, both of which were momentarily stunned by the new attacker and shouting but quickly regained themselves and attacked Kaoru, roaring and growling and forgetting Misao.

A dracin lunged at Kaoru but missed as Kenshin came running at lightning speed and stabbed it quickly in its eye. The dracin reared its head, spraying blood from its bloody eye socket. Kenshin circled around the now one-eyed dracin, continually stabbing and thrusting his sword wherever he could manage. He paused to see what damage had been done. He was stunned. Everywhere he had sliced with his sword was only a scratch! There was no blood on his sword yet he should have taken a limb off or something by now but only slightly bleeding scratches! What was this thing made out of?! Steel?!

Kaoru too began fighting off the dracin, though not quite as fluidly as Kenshin. But not being protected by armor or able to use magic, both were beginning to be over powered. The two now resorted to only dodging, blocking, and running to avoid being killed.

Kaoru was struck by a dracin's front claw and threw backwards to the ground landing painfully on her back. Misao shot magic-formed daggers at the dracins so they wouldn't go after Kaoru.

Kenshin ran towards a dracin, too distracted by Misao to notice him, from behind and managed to climb on its back. He crawled towards the neck clinging to the scales so as not to be thrown off and thrust his sword into its neck, pushing it in as fare in as he could, twisting and severing bones and ligaments and muscle in the creature's neck.

He quickly let go of the sword as if it had burned him and looking at his hands saw it really had. The sword had also turned jet black, the same color as the dracin's blood, and smoldered. He jumped off the beast as the dracin howled in pain, black blood pouring from its neck wound. Misao then cast a lightning bolt at the dracin's neck wound, shocking it from the inside-out. It fell to the ground dead with one last earth trembling roar.

Kenshin and Misao both sighed in relief but then heard another roar and just realized. 'Where's the other dracin!?!' Another loud roar and burst of flame showed them that the other dracin was attacking something else while they fought it's now dead colleague. Whatever it was attacking-their view of it was blocked by the dracin-was holding off surprisingly well. The dracin spewed fire from its mouth once again, and a loud scream was then heard. That scream didn't come from the dracin but a person-a girl-Kaoru! They only just realized she wasn't with them!

They sprinted to her aid just as she fell to the ground, partially burned and dropping Kenshin's sword making her defenseless against the looming dracin. Kaoru struggled to get up and only just managed it. Kenshin picked up his sword and immediately, with Misao's help, began fending off the creature.

Thank God! She wouldn't have been able to hold it off much longer; how she did in the first place she'd never know. She was just getting her breath when its tail came thrashing towards all three of them.

Misao jumped into the air attempting to use her two good wings but it wasn't enough and she only managed to hover shortly twenty feet in the air. But that was all it took as the dracin's fire pelted towards her. And, had not been for quick reflexes, she would have been entirely engulfed in flame as she came crashing down with a resounding thud and quickly blacking out.

While this happened the dracin also swung its tail at Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru managed to duck just in time but Kenshin, who was still slashing at the creature, wasn't so lucky and was hit full force by the tail. His sword fell from his burned hands and he soared high into the air and landed twenty feet away with a loud bone-breaking thud. The dracin was now fast approaching Kenshin with intent of having him as its next meal.

Misao stirred, only momentarily forgetting was going on before painfully jumping to her feet, glowing green and burns partially disappearing. She saw the dracin and it approaching Kenshin and as quickly as she could, rushing to help.

Kaoru, now relying on adrenaline alone to keep her from falling to the ground, stood a little a ways from Kenshin and was shouting and flailing her arms so as to attempt to lead the beast away from him but it ignored her preferring something that wasn't going to fight back. It was about to bite into Kenshin, who struggled to get up but to no avail, when Kaoru stabbed the dracin in its side spilling blood as she twisted the blade out, readying to give another blow.

The monstrous beast roared, twisting its long snake-like neck to face Kaoru and quickly heading for her with deep hatred and hunger in its eyes. Kaoru fell to her knees and watched wide eyed as its massive head came towards her, mouth wide showing its rows of razor like teeth and fangs, and-

Time seemed to freeze for Kenshin and Misao, eyes widened in terror and both with looks of horror and disbelief on their faces, but quickly speeding up again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

"KAORUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The dracin had caught Kaoru up into its jaws.

* * *

CLIFFIE! XD my first battle scene thing and it sucked lol well I tried. Can't think of anything else to say so tell me what you think! That means REVIEW!!!! :D by for now

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. chapter six

Disclaimer: if I owned Kenshin, I'd be freakin' rich but seein' as how I'm dead poor I don't own Kenshin TT

Disclaimer: if I owned Kenshin, I'd be freakin' rich but seein' as how I'm dead poor I don't own Kenshin T-T

Hi all! Thanks Rochelle and Blacks for reviewing again! n-n I feel loved. Nothing to really else to say so read on!

* * *

_Time seemed to freeze for Kenshin and Misao, eyes widened in terror and both with looks of horror and disbelief on their faces, but quickly speeding up again. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_KAORUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_The dracin had caught Kaoru up into its jaws_.

&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O

Kaoru let out another ear splitting scream filled with unbearable pain and fright. The dracin pressed its teeth harder down into her flesh causing blood to splatter from her wounds.

Tears poured from Misao's eyes, though she made no effort to stop them and sank to the ground. Kenshin merely stood frozen to the spot with mouth hanging wide open. They both stared in shock and terror at the sight in front of them but both knew there was nothing they could do. Misao knew what would happen. If the horrid creature didn't eat her first she would die of blood loss or....she shook her head at that. 'It's taken effect. She must be in so much pain....Kaoru I'm so sorry.'

Kaoru continued screaming, wishing the pain would end, that death would take her just so the pain would stop. She then felt a jolt run her body, not from pain but something else.

Her eyes rolled back into her head showing only the whites of her eyes; her eyes began to glow a bright blue quickly followed by the rest of her body. At the same time Kenshin's sword suddenly became burning hot and pulsing forcing him to drop it and grip his hand in pain. He stared at the sword only for moment before quickly turning horror-struck eyes back to the scene before him.

The dracin roared in pain but didn't seem to be able to let go of her. The light from Kaoru's body grew more in intensity and size. Misao's eyes, if at all possible, widened even more. She knew what that light meant. She grabbed Kenshin by the arm and shot into the air, forcing her two unbroken wings to beat like mad to stay airborne. She had to get them away from the light.

Misao stopped rocketing into the air when she thought they were far enough from the ground. She kept her eyes on Kaoru, not only because of her worry for Kaoru, but now for herself and Kenshin. They couldn't get caught in that light or else they would surely die.

The dracin continued howling and Misao and Kenshin shielded their eyes as Kaoru's light still grew and then in a flash engulfed everything around it. Kenshin and Misao uncovered their eyes when the light had subsided and were at first frightened when they didn't see any sign of the dracin....or Kaoru.

Misao lowered to the ground, wings screaming in pain, searching for any sign of her friend. Kenshin nearly collapsed from exhaustion and shock, but still had adrenaline pumping through him from the fight and but held out. He looked over to where the dracin corpse lay and then to the other beast had once but now saw nothing more than charred, lightly smoldering bones, the flesh and everything else completely gone. 'What the hell?'

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something on the ground glinting in the moonlight and half limped, half crawled to go see. It was the sword Kaoru had taken from him. It hadn't turned black like his other one; it wasn't even covered in blood though he knew she had used to stab the dracin. It looked as if she had never used the blade at all. He stared at it for another moment before re-sheathing it again.

Next to where his sword had lain was the dracin's jet black blood. He looked closer, seeing some other sticky, foul smelling acid green liquid mixed in it. The grass around the green liquid looked as if it were...._melting_? He definitely knew _not_ to touch it and smell was beginning to get to him so he lifted himself up and began looking around for Kaoru.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Misao looked all around and finally spotted Kaoru on the ground, a surprising distance from the charred remains of the dracin that had only moments ago threatened to consume her alive. Kenshin was looking from the bones to Kaoru wondering how she had killed it the way she did. He followed Misao over to Kaoru and his eyes widened as Misao gasped.

Kaoru was somehow miraculously _alive_ and still conscious, though only just. Her clothes were ripped and ton and just barely hanging on her by mere threads. She was covered in severe burns and large teeth punctures covered her arms and torso, accompanied by many gashes all with blood and the green liquid still flowing from them.

Not an inch of her wasn't covered in dried or still fresh blood. She was covered in sweat and blood and her breathing was shallow and uneven and was evident it cost everything she had to just to take one pain wrenching breath at a time. Even compared to her normal fair skinned complexion, she was immensely pale. The green acid like liquid was eating away at what was left of her clothes and starting on her skin creating even larger wounds. It truly was a miracle she was still alive.

Misao bent down next to Kaoru when she disappeared in another bright flash of bright, this time white and less intense light, causing Kenshin and Misao to again shield their eyes. When the light disappeared and they both could see again, Kaoru had slightly more color in her skin, no more acid-liquid eating away at her and no more bleeding though still covered in the sticky red liquid and some of her less serious burns and gashes had healed, some even seeming to have disappeared.

In a quiet whisper, Kenshin was the first to speak. "Is she gonna live?"

"I don't know. The gems- " Misao stopped in mid sentence gazing at the gemm necklaces around Kaoru's neck, some missing but those that remained were cracked and couldn't be used again but she could tell no power had been drawn from them. 'How can that be? She can't do magic but that light... It was to strong for these to do all that and keep her alive but they're...'

"Misao?" Kenshin starred at her and Kaoru wanting to know what happened, if Kaoru would live, and what those dracins were but unable to voice his any of his questions.

Misao then realized what she was doing and was again kneeling by Kaoru's side. Kenshin, thinking something was wrong, knelt down next her as well. Remembering Kaoru was still in serious condition, he quickly pulled off his already torn tunic and used his dagger to start ripping it.

"Don't bother. There's no need." "But she-"His words died on his lips as he watched Misao. She moved her hands above Kaoru and a dim green light emanated from her hands transferring to Kaoru giving her an eerie glow. The rest of the wounds and injuries, save a few of the more serious ones, completely healed and closed.

"Is she okay now?"

"For now yes. She's still badly injured but....I don't know; we'll have to take her back quickly. There's not much more I can do."

Misao, shaking slightly from fatigue now, looked over Kaoru again who by now had fallen unconscious or fallen asleep, she couldn't tell which. "Yes she's good for now. You and I need help too. Hold still for a second so I can heal you."

Kenshin did as told, actually grateful to lie down but not sure he could get up again. He was shaking a little from exhaustion as well, adrenaline long gone. Both he and Misao moved practically by sheer will and determination alone.

Kenshin was covered in burns and bleeding wounds and obviously had broken bones; he couldn't even move his left arm. Misao knew she didn't look much better or feel it but she ignored the pain the best she could and set her mind to her task; healing Kenshin and herself as best she could; most of her remaining power had gone to healing Kaoru so wouldn't die. They needed to get going before the smell of the dracin carcass attracted other dracins towards the open field. There was no way they could stand against another attack.

She felt the most of the weariness leave her and her injuries heal and knew the same happened to Kenshin as well and promptly stood up to get moving. None of this would be permanent; she needed Megumi or Lady Tomoe for that.

She wasn't wasting anymore time. She was just going to fly to where they would meet Megumi whether she was suppose to or not. She would have to levitate Kenshin and Kaoru even though she could feel herself nearing collapse from using so much power like she had been tonight. Fighting those dracins and healing (which was not one of her best abilities) everyone took virtually all her magic.

"Come on we have to go."

"Why? Can't we rest a minute or something?"

"Do you want to be here when other dracins show up?"

"Point taken. Let's go.....uh....where do we go?" Misao rolled her eyes at him and flew in to the air. She levitated Kenshin and Kaoru, who was still asleep, right behind her.

Kenshin fought not to sleep as they flew through the air, feeling guilty Misao had to use more strength to keep them in the air. If Misao had to stay awake then so would he, it was only fair. He could tell her wings still hurt, the injured ones barely flapped enough to keep her from struggling too much.

The first rays of light were peaking from the horizon when they came to a cabin in another small clearing. They landed softly, Kaoru hovering two feet from the ground. Misao stumbled to the door and opened it.

A woman stood behind it, hand starched out to open the door herself. She stared at them with wide brown eyes. She had long silky black hair down to her lower back, and wore a finely woven purple silk skirt and top. Her wings were elegant with white feathers like a bird's. 'Misao said those are....Betro wings right?' Kenshin would have expected someone like her to have Iten wings like Misao but her wings fit her perfectly.

The woman immediately lifted Misao and him feet from the ground and brought them and Kaoru quickly inside, laying them down on three beds. Misao had fallen asleep as soon as she was on the bed. Kenshin watched as the woman conjured bandages and some kind of potions and began healing all three of them. He glanced at Kaoru once more before soon following Misao into a very welcomed sleep.

&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&O&

She had been waiting all night. Sitting there patiently in the evening, the sun just beginning to set. After an hour of waiting, and boredom driving her up a wall, she decided a short fly outside would help time pass by. She would make it back before they came at this rate. She came back and still no one was here. Okay no problem, just running a little late is all.

Wow she hated waiting. Around an hour or two after the sun had long since set; the moon and stars the only natural light source now and still no sign of them. Perfectly understandable though she really wished they'd hurry. The moon and stars were the only light source outside now. She was really starting to get annoyed. Where were they?

How far behind schedule could they be? She was always on time in fact most of the time she was early. True Kaoru wasn't as punctual, and Misao definitely was never on time for anything but neither of them was so bad they'd leave you waiting a whole entire night! She was really starting to get mad but slowly her anger was being replaced with worry.

All that was true so if they weren't here yet then what if something happened to them? What if they were in danger? She could see the first signs of the rising sun along the horizon and still no sign of anyone. A whole night and no one had shown up! 'That's it. I'm going to get them.'

Just as she was about to walk out the door, when she heard a thud and the door swung open. Misao and some red haired guy stood there with Kaoru hovering behind them, unconscious.

They were in horrid condition! What on earth had happened? They both looked ready to collapse right there, covered in wounds, and dried blood though in a few places the blood looked fresh. Their clothes were ripped and torn, the guy's tunic was missing entirely and two of Misao's wings were bent at odd angles.

Kaoru wasn't any better, she was unnaturally pale, even for her, from blood loss and it was clearly evident they all had a good number of broken bones. She could tell Misao had healed them but most likely only the serious injuries and it was clearly not meant to be permanent. She could already see some wounds reappearing.

She wasted no more time. They needed to be treated immediately. She levitated them into the cabin, Misao and the stranger making no objections, both completely limp. She quickly laid them all on the beds previously prepared for them. She immediately went to work, first putting them to sleep so to heal them with out them feeling anything.

She summoned bandages and potions to her, hands glowing green like Misao's had done. She, the potions and bandages worked simultaneously on the three of them. On the red haired stranger the potion and bandages worked by themselves, pouring and wrapping around the already healing wounds and injuries while she worked on Misao.

She then turned her attention to Kaoru. She was slightly shocked to what looked like teeth marks all over and had more broken, more like crushed, bones than the other two. When she finally finished the sun was already half risen into the sky. She checked over the three of them and her work once more before settling the three into their beds and soon falling asleep herself.

* * *

Yay I'm done! This was short T-T (sorry Rochelle!) but so dang hard to write! I don't know why it just was. Stupid evil short chapter.....-grumbles- I think I also repeated my self a lot. Did I? Seemed like it.

Well anyways tell me what ya though 'bout it (I sound like hillbilly lol) and anything I can improve on! By for now and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n-n


	7. chapter seven

Disclaimer: Do I look like Nobuhiro Watsuki to you?

-huge smile on face- THANKYOU to ROCHELLE, BLACKZ, and CHERREY!!!!!!!! :D I really appreciate your reviews! They make me beyond reason happy! n-n

* * *

Misao slowly stirred from her sleep. Her body was slightly stiff and sore and for a moment she forgot why. Then she remembered the dracin attack had and quickly looked down at herself. Her armor was missing, as was her weapons, and her right arm and leg were both in casts. Other than that she couldn't see any other injuries. She stood up and attempted to flap her wings. They wouldn't move....at all. 'Megumi.' 

Sitting back down, she looked around her. Kaoru and Kenshin were both still asleep in their beds, in much the same condition as she was by the looks of it. She didn't see Megumi anywhere; she must have been outside or something.

Her suspicions were confirmed as she heard wings flapping outside. The door opened and Megumi entered the hut, her arms full of plants and herbs. She set them down and went to close door, accidentally slamming it. Kenshin shot up instantly and grabbed his head, wincing. He looked around for what interrupted his sleep, his eyes landing on Megumi; he glared accusingly but only mumbled to himself. .

"What are doing awake? You should still be resting." Megumi fixed Misao with a hard stare but Misao was awake and she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep if she tried.

"I'm fine Megumi. I just want to get Kenshin and Kaoru and go now please." Misao was going to stand up but was Megumi quickly pushed her back down.

"Not yet. I healed your injuries but you're all still weak and you are going to stay in bed until you've had more time to recover." Her tone was final and didn't allow room for argument. Misao merely pouted and Kenshin stayed quiet. "Though if you insist on staying awake you can tell me what exactly happened that would cause you to come here ready to keel over."

"We were attacked by dragons." Megumi turned her attention to Kenshin when he spoke.

"Dragons? Is that what caused those teeth marks on Kaoru? Misao what were dragons doing in a forest full of dracins?"

"They weren't dragons Kenshin; those were dracins-"

"Dracins!? Misao why didn't you tell me earlier!? I never checked for that! Kaoru could be dead by now!" Megumi leaped to Kaoru's bedside instantly, looking over her with her hand glowing white. Kenshin didn't have a clue what she was doing.

"Megumi relax! Kaoru's not going to die. She'd be dead already if she was. She somehow got rid of the venom."

Okay now Kenshin was really confused. "What are you talking about? Dragons aren't poisonous. And why do keep calling them 'dracins'?"

Misao sighed at his being clueless, acting as if it were the most obvious things in the world. "Did they look like dragons to you?" the look on his face clearly said yes making Misao shake her head. She held out her hands palm up and in each hand made a small reptilian model. At first Kenshin though they were the same but then he started noticing the two creatures' differences.

Floating in inch above her right hand was a miniature version of what had attacked them last night, a dracin. Its long snake-like neck and tail were lined with horns and spikes as was its back; its body was covered in large scales. Saliva trickled down its closed mouth full of razor sharp teeth, some protruding from its killer jaws. It stood with an aggressive stance as if it could and would attack anything that moved.

Above her other hand was a miniature dragon. The dragon had large wings folded along its body and its neck and tail, though long, weren't nearly as elongated as the dracin's. It didn't have scales but instead smooth leathery skin. It had had two horns atop its head and a line of spines ran from its neck to its tail. No teeth protruded from its mouth and the way it stood was much different then the dracin. The dracin stood aggressive and wanted to show off all its strength but the dragon seemed to conceal its real strength while still looking powerful. Just by looking at it he could tell it was far more intelligent than the dracin.

"Dracins are really big lizards and dragons are...um...dragons. The one in my right hand is a dracin and the one in my left hand is a dragon. Dragons are a lot nicer than dracins and way smarter; they can talk if they want but dracins just growl and roar. Dragons can breathe fire and ice and dracins only breathe fire. And another difference is dracins are venomous but dragons aren't-"

"Wait! You're telling me those things were poisonous? All those times I almost got bit I could have been poisoned!"

Misao nodded her head like it was no big deal. "Yeah if they bite you, their venom's like acid; it kills you in just a few minutes by dissolving you from the inside out." Kenshin had just one word to say.

"ORO!" Kenshin fell back on his bed, gaping. He remembered that sticky green stuff that he now found out was probably the venom. Those things could have killed him just by spitting at him. The thought caused a string of 'oro's to issue from his mouth. But Kaoru had been bit and she was still was alive. How did that work? Did she have some sort of immunity or something? He stared at her sleeping on her bed with Megumi still looking over her, hand still glowing white.

"If Kaoru got bit then how come she's alive?"

"I honestly don't know. It takes a lot of magic to heal dracin venom and you have to be quick about it. Then there's all the healing whatever the venom got to. Misao what happened? Did you do this?"

"Nope. And her necklaces are either busted or unused. And Kenshin here couldn't do it so it had to be Kaoru but I don't have a clue how she did it."

"Kaoru can't use magic though. I'll ask Lady Tomoe. She might know." Megumi spoke more to herself than Misao and Kenshin still trying to find some sign of the venom. Finally accepting that she wouldn't find anything she stood up.

"Well I don't see any thing wrong with her. It's like she wasn't bit by a dracin at all. I don't know what she did but it saved her life."

"Alright now you both need to rest. Back to bed."

"But Meg-"

Megumi held up her hand, silencing any of Misao's protests. "If you rest now you can leave this evening, but only if you do as told."

Misao crossed her arms but smiled as she went to lie down in her bed. Kenshin was already in bed, having not gotten out but he lay down to try to go to sleep again. He didn't want to know what she'd do to him if he disobeyed her.

Misao and Kenshin must have been very tired still because no sooner than had they lay down though did they both fall asleep. Megumi smirked and left the hut, this time quietly shutting the door behind her.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

A castle.

She was staring at a castle. She was in front of the main castle doors trying to get in. Everything was blurred except the doors and she continued to push, trying to get in.

She had to get inside. The ground started shaking. She had to get in. The doors began to move as the ground started shaking harder. The doors opened, the earth shook harder.

"Wake up."

Trembling as much as the ground below her she was going to step in, suddenly everything around her dissolved. Only the shaking remained. Why was shaking so much?

"Wake up." She didn't want to.

"Wake up Kaoru."

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

"Kaoru wake up already." Kenshin sighed and shook her again. He must have spent at least twenty minutes trying to wake Kaoru up. She was like a rock. 'Wish I could sleep that well.'

Finally! She was waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and she quickly sat up rubbing her eyes. "Where's the earthquake?"

Earthquake? She must have still been groggy or something.

"There's no earthquake. That was me trying to wake you up. Come on. Misao and that other woman, Megumi, are waiting outside."

Kaoru stared at him dazedly for another second before grasping what he said. She made to stand up but fell back down on her bed. What was wrong with her legs? She looked down and saw her left leg wrapped tightly at the in bandages as was her right arm now that she noticed.

"Need help?" Kenshin held out his arm, the other also wrapped like hers. Neither of his legs was wrapped though. She nodded, taking his arm and muttering a "thanks" to him; with Kenshin supporting her, she hobbled outside.

It was evening already, the sun beginning to set. Misao and Megumi stood waiting for them. Misao was bouncing up and down on her feet and Megumi was tapping her fingers on her arms, both looking very impatient.

"Finally you're awake Kaoru. Come on. We need to go before Misao hurts herself again." That earned a cold glare from Misao. Megumi ignored it however and rose into the air levitating Misao, whose wings were still stiff and unmoving, Kenshin and Kaoru behind her.

They flew over the forest well into the night. Kenshin starred down at the dark forest view below. He actually liked being up in the air like this; it made him feel at ease and content. Kaoru was next to him and seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. Misao looked slightly irritated, probably because she had to rely on Megumi who had forbidden her using magic. Megumi was in the lead, her wings occasionally beating up and down then gliding gracefully.

After hours of flying, they landed at the forest's edge by another hut, larger than the previous one. It was too dark out for Kenshin to see anything now but he could male out a shadowy silhouette of what he assumed was a castle.

Everything was quiet outside, save a few owls hooting. They all entered inside the hut and Megumi waved her hand over a candle making it light. They candle illuminated the place showing scattered papers, books, vials, and plants all over.

Megumi shoved it all into a corner a conjured sleeping bags for everyone. No sooner did Misao and Megumi lay down did they quickly fell asleep. Kaoru followed them but saw Kenshin still standing outside, starring into the dark.

"Kenshin you need to go to sleep."

"I'm coming." He entered the hut and crawled into his own sleeping bag.

"Kaoru where are we anyway?" Kaoru was nearly asleep and it took her a minute to answer.

"Telrunya, Kenshin" with that she fell into a welcomed slumber with Kenshin soon following her.

* * *

YES! I'M DONE! And it took forever! I swear I had writer's block or something with this chapter. That's why it's short and really, really bad. Sorry 'bout that -sweatdrops-. It just wouldn't let me write it-grumbles- and it was a boring filler chapter too. --' well anyway now you all now what a dracin is. In case you thought I was misspelling dragon this whole time I wasn't! Kenshin was very quiet this chapter wasn't he? He said oro though! lol I just noticed he hadn't said oro at all so I fix that (that's the only Japanese word I'm going to use) and Kaoru slept the whole time --' well hopefully next chapter will be a lot better. I should actually have something to write about. Keyword being SHOULD. 

Well anyways you know the drill. PLEASE REVIEW! tell me what needs to improved or if you still confused about what I've mentioned!

PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON!


	8. chapter eight

Disclaimer: I'm way too poor to own Kenshin (that goes for trying to buy the rights to him too) –sigh-

HI EVERYONE! Yes I know...I didn't update last week. I'M SORRY! DX please forgive me!

My excuse is…..I have no excuse; I was just very lazy and very bad and neglected writing this chapter last week (again I'm sorry!) and my computer was evil and not my friend (like always). On the bright side, it IS longer than normal (though not by much -.-) so yay! And to anyone who cares that I didn't update last week and may want to hurt me…..please don't.

Well now what are you waiting for! On to the much awaited chapter! (Yeah right….I wish –sweatdrops-)

* * *

Tap. Tap. 

Tap. Tap.

Ugh. What was that noise? Kaoru rolled over, knitting her eyebrows and trying to go back to sleep. Tap. Tap. Stupid noise.

What on earth was making that tapping sound? It was driving her nuts and more importantly woke her up. Why did it wake her up? Tap. Tap. There it was again! She was up, what did it want?

'Must be a wood pecker or something.' Reluctantly Kaoru got up and rolled her sleeping bag all the while plotting ways to seek revenge upon the evil woodpecker that woke her up.

Everyone was already up judging by the fact that there were no other sleeping bags. She had had that dream again; the one with those two people. She almost saw their faces but was rudely interrupted by that awful tapping. Speaking of which….Tap. Tap.

That's it, she was killing the bird. She somewhat stiffly hobbled to the door, cracking and stretching her joints that she could move. She was still a little sore from her injuries but it was easily ignored. When she opened the door and walked outside she stared for a moment in stunned anger. The bird that had been tapping at the hut wasn't a bird and it wasn't tapping.

It was Kenshin. And he was throwing rocks, two at time, at the hut. That evil jerk! _He_ woke her up! Her eye twitched in anger and she promptly stomped over to Kenshin. "'bout time you woke up." He continued throwing rocks idly at the hut.

Kaoru clenched her right fist, the only one she could move, and did something Kenshin wasn't expecting.

POW.

She punched him straight in the face. Kenshin stumbled back grasping his cheek. 'What the hell...'

"YOU JERK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I WAS SLEEPING IN THERE YOU LOUT!"

He knew that. He was throwing those rocks because he was bored and to wake her up. Honestly she slept way too much.

"That would be why I was doing that. The sun's been up for hours and everyone else is up too." He much more quiet in answering her and was still trying to recover from her punch. That had really hurt. "Did you have to hit me so hard? Damn. You got a strong arm there Harpy." He stretched his jaw, popping it back in to place with a loud crack.

It was a good thing looks couldn't kill since Kaoru stood there glaring daggers at him. If they didn't get back home soon she swore she was going to kill this guy; he was so annoying! She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing herself not to kill him and for her anger to go away.

He just continued to watch her, waiting if she had something to say but ready to dodge in case she wanted to punch him again.

"Have you seen Misao or Megumi? I think we should go now." Her tone was forcedly calm, and if she wasn't clenching her fist so tightly he might have believed her anger completely left.

"They both went into the forest about an hour ago towards where those dracin things attacked us. Don't know why though. I _think_ Megumi said something about needing to the corpses or something; probably wants to know what the hell you did. They should be back soon."

Great. Now all she had to do was hope 'soon' was now. They would most likely be gone for at least another two hours though. 'Dang it.'

Apparently luck was with her though because only fifteen minutes later both Misao and Megumi returned. Megumi looked at Kaoru and couldn't help but stare at her like she had grown a third eye.

"Did you really do that? Kaoru that's amazing! I-I….wow. Lady Tomoe will have to this…." She started mumbling to herself in disbelief at what she had seen. To completely slaughter a dracin like that took an immense amount of magic. She was in awe that Kaoru of all people had done that. 'Yet that's not supposed to be the first time….'

She had set up a barrier to keep any other dracins from coming near the charred remains of the dracin Kaoru had killed and what was left of the other one for comparison. Lady Tomoe had to see what happened. She would understand this more than Megumi could.

"Well, Lady Tomoe's up at the castle. Let's go and you can tell her." Misao paused, studying Kenshin's face. "I'll assume Kaoru had something to do with that bruise on your face. Next time I suggest _not _angering her when she just gets up; she tends to be cranky."

Kaoru stuck her tongue out at her. "It's his own fault. He woke me up!" she paused for a moment. "And I'm not cranky!"

"Sure you're not. Come on let's go."

Misao turned her back and headed toward the castle. Megumi giggled at Kenshin's and Kaoru's expressions before following Misao. Kaoru had a sour look on her face and Kenshin's was a mixture of confusion and agreement with what Misao had said about Kaoru. They both quickly followed after Megumi and Misao.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Kenshin blankly stared ahead of him. He had seen the castle and city it lay behind when he had first woken up so he already had his chance to stand and gape. The city was only a few miles ahead of them and was indeed large. He could see small silhouettes, of what he guessed were fairens, flying everywhere overhead of it.

The city lacked a wall around it though, which seemed very odd. Either fairens were very stupid or very self assured no one would ever try to attack. Even though the city lacked a wall, he felt like it was being blocked from his view almost as if what he saw was an illusion. Weird. What he could see though was an ordinary city, aside from the flying fairens.

There were small crowds on the roads entering and leaving the city, with many landing and taking off into the sky. He couldn't figure out why everyone was using those if there were no walls stopping you from entering anywhere else though he figured he'd find out once he got there.

Kenshin's eyes kept drifting towards the castle behind the city though. It was positioned on a large hill over looking the city below it with trees lining two roads leading to its gates.

The castle had a surrounding wall that looked lower than what it should have been and seemed only an embellishment, not as a means to keep anyone out. Even from a distance he could tell the walls and gates were sturdy and strong yet finely built with designs he couldn't quite make out. It too looked as if he wasn't quite seeing everything about the castle.

As they approached the nearest road leading into the city, the volume in noise from the road steadily increased but all noise from the city was strangely muted. When they came to the road, only a few yards from actually walking inside the city, Kaoru, Misao and Megumi joined the small crowd to enter the city but Kenshin wandered to the side, wanting to enter at the side or something away from the crowd.

He quickly realized why everyone was conjugating at the road entrance. As he was about to walk inside he was thrown back flat on his butt. He looked up to see what had caused his fall. A pale, lavender light radiated from he had tried to enter. A barrier. He should have known.

The barrier spread until it revealed itself entirely and then quickly faded back in to nothing. It was a great dome covering not only the city and castle and part of the forest as well. So it was invisible? Well that would be why there wasn't a wall surrounding the city; there was no need. No one else looked as if they saw the barrier becoming visible then invisible. Hurriedly he joined the others. Trying to look as if he hadn't been gone but Kaoru cast him a side-long glance and snickered. He barely heard her mutter "lout" under her breath.

Soon enough they were right in front of the city entrance. Here he could see part of the barrier folding back like curtains to allow everyone entrance. They walked through and what felt like a bucket of ice water swept over him but he was perfectly dry on the other side of the barrier and not the slightest bit cold.

Kenshin turned his attention back towards the city and vaguely felt his mouth fall wide open. The city looked almost completely different now. There were much more people than he thought though still not overly crowded and the noise was no longer muted but at full volume though, thankfully, not unbearable.

The city was alive with people and not just fairens but a few other members of different races from tall, slender elves and small, glittering fairies to witches and wizards with brooms and wands to strong and proud centaurs and satyrs all clustered in groups and causing him to do double takes.

Everyone wore a variety of clothing styles, from loud and vibrant to soft and modest colors and designs. The merchants and shop keepers all wore genuine smiles on their faces, using magic and inviting words to beckon people to see what they had. The inhabitants and travelers weren't the only things to make him to gape though.

The buildings were all roomy with large doorways to allow everyone of almost any size inside. Everything was bright with color and lush with a variety of foliage. Many buildings actually changed colors, glowed, shimmered, or had moving imagery on them, as did their owners and shopkeepers' clothing. He could have sworn some buildings even moved or change shape entirely. Nothing held still here. All villages, towns and cities, even the most lively he'd been to, seemed dull and dreary in comparison to this city.

Kaoru, Misao and Megumi also looked like they couldn't help but smile and enjoy themselves though they were obviously used to everything. A few fairens called out greetings to the three of them, earning a hello or brief conversation in turn.

Everyone was treated with virtually the same friendliness and courtesy despite class though the few of higher class were treated with a tad bit more respect. Before he knew it Kenshin had wondered away from Kaoru and the others.

He couldn't help but gape at everything or explore everywhere he could; he kept himself from attempting to steal anything that caught his eye though. He had a feeling the shopkeepers and merchants would have a way of knowing if he tried anything.

Oh well, there was plenty to just look at to keep him busy. So far he had seen about a dozen inns, all huge and literally shimmering, bakeries with an array of breads and pastries, all finely decorated and delicious looking, and countless shops with a myriad of clothing styles, animals small and large and definitely what humans called 'mythical', apothecaries and all sorts of other things; yet there was still plenty of city left to explore.

After what felt hours he came to a weapon smith's shop actually shaped as a sword with an assortment of weaponry. He was immediately drawn towards it; all the weapons had intricate designs and patterns from bows and arrows to daggers and swords and everything between.

He could tell just by looking at the weapons that they were better than anything he had ever seen crafted anywhere else; Kenshin could see the obvious magic used in their crafting and almost feel magic flowing from them.

His attention was drawn from the weaponry however to two other men, both fairens, loudly discussing about two swords one man was purchasing.

The man with the swords had jet black hair, ice cold blue eyes with Doren (dragon) wings, deep brown in color. He was wearing a dark blue, well kept tunic bearing an elaborate image of a flame, raindrop, leaf, and lightning bolt woven together on his back and front with brown breeches and boots and a long, beige colored coat and two short swords strapped to his belt.

The other man had brown hair, giving him the appearance of a rooster, with dark chocolate eyes and gray with speckled black Betroe (bird) wings. He wore black breeches and thigh length boots and a white tunic, with out an undershirt, having the word 'bad' woven on the back. Both looked around the same age as Kenshin and it was apparent both men were nobles.

The Doren-winged man looked over to Kenshin and nudged his companion. He looked over Kenshin as well, staring at his scarlet hair and travel worn clothing, and grinned while striding over to him with the other following. "Hey, You're name isn't Kenshin by chance is it?"

Kenshin eyed both of them wondering what they could possibly want with him. "Depends. Why would do you want to know?"

The other man, the one with the Doren wings answered. "Our friends are searching for you. Misao, Kaoru, and Megumi. You wandered off without them. Misao and Megumi are searching for you now and Kaoru is waiting at the castle gates. We'll take you there if you want."

"AOSHI! SANO! Up here!" All three turned to the voice. It was Megumi, flying overhead, coming down to land next to them. "You found him! Thanks so much. Kenshin where did you go? We need to get to the castle. Are you two coming or staying?"

"We're coming. All done here." All three flew onto the air which was more crowded with fairens then the ground with Megumi levitating Kenshin to follow.

The Doren flew along next to Kenshin, as did the other man. "You're name is Kenshin Himura then?" Kenshin nodded. "I'm Aoshi Shinomori."

"And I'm Sanosuke Sagara, call me Sano. Lady Tomoe sent for you, she's been waiting for weeks to get you here so she'll be happy you're here. You don't have wings, are you a fairen? Any idea what wings ya have?"

"Um…nice to meet you both. No, I don't know what wings I have. I didn't know anything about all this until Kaoru and Misao. What's that city called? I've never seen anything like it."

"Its name is Amandil. Humans don't have cities like that do they? I've heard they're really dreary."

"Compared to here they are." They all reached the castle and Kenshin once again stared open mouthed at what lay before him. The castle was made of silvery stone, glistening in the light and grand in every respect with stone walls that were indeed lower than normal.

The walls looked like they were made of vines and trees due to the complex and beautiful artwork carved into them; it was the same with the castle as well. He could see real trees standing high over the low walls on the other side, almost completely hiding the few soldiers that stood atop the walls. Kaoru or Misao weren't waiting for them however and were probably already inside

The gates seemingly swung open on their own to allow them within. Inside was a courtyard and gardens with trees, flowers, fountains, ponds and paths twisting and branching every which way from the center path leading to the castle. Everything was well kept yet still possessed a wild natural look to it.

"Where's Misao and Kaoru?" Sano looked to both sides, but didn't see either of them. As if in response to his question loud footsteps approached from behind. It was Misao and she looked a little aggravated to say the least. "Figures I'd find you _after _going all the way down there to search. Why couldn't you have come back with me?"

"Watch'ya talkin' 'bout Misao? Why didn't you just fly up here?"

"_Because_, Sano, Megumi still hasn't allowed me the liberty of using my magic or wings which I still can't move." Her tone was sarcastic and irritated and she was glaring daggers at Megumi who smiled embarrassingly.

"Well you still need to recover from that fight and it is better to let your body recover on its own as much as it can without magic."

"And yet you still healed Kaoru's legs and Kenshin's arm when wouldn't it have been better if they 'recover on their own as much as they can without magic'."

"That's different; Kaoru couldn't have gotten here without walking which you can do you know. And what if Kenshin or Kaoru tripped on the way here? Both would have only worsened their injuries"

"You could have healed them! And you practically levitated us all the way to Amandil! You could have taken us here but instead we stopped long enough for everyone to go wander off, _Kenshin",_ -she gave him a pointed look as Kenshin avoided making eye contact for fear of his life-"and make me walk up and down this stupid hill _three bloody times_! Do you _know_ how _long_ it takes to do that!" Her fists were clenched and she was rigid with anger, wishing to burn a hole in Aza's head by glaring.

"Now you know how I feel when I go down to the city forest. Where have you been Kenshin? Get lost or something?" A servant was standing with Kaoru, waiting to see if she had anything ask of him. "Thank you for helping me find them. That was all I needed." She smiled at the servant as he muttered "Of coarse Miss Kaoru", bowed and headed quickly inside the castle to finish his chores.

She scanned her eyes over al them before just now noticing Sano and Aoshi. Her face broke into a large grin before leaping to quickly give a hug to Aoshi. "Hi Aoshi! I'm sorry! I didn't see you and Sano."

Misao also seemed to not have noticed Aoshi, which was an absolute miracle, as she squealed "LORD AOSHI!" and promptly latched onto his arm; Aoshi just stood there, used to it.

"Good to see you too Misao. You as well Kaoru. It was very quiet with you and Misao gone a few days."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Aoshi. Hey Kaoru aren't I gonna get a hug too? Or am I not special enough?"

"Of coarse Sano, ya big oaf. How I missed you is a mystery in itself." She hugged Sano, who retuned the embrace, and gave him a playful punch in the arm afterwards. "So Misao, maybe you won't bug me when I don't come back to the castle right away from now on?"

"Honestly, you must love walking Kaoru. I on the other hand, hate it. Megumi, I want you to remove whatever's keeping me from flying and my magic and I want you do to remove it _now_."

"Only if you promise not to use me for target practice during your training." Misao narrowed her eyes until they were only slits and gave Megumi the iciest stare she could manage in response.

"Alright. Alright. Just don't kill me." She waved both her hands and Misao's still-as-statues wings instantly beat up and down as if springing to life and causing her to hover slightly above the ground.

She sighed in relief at her wings renewed mobility resulting in Sano laughing at her. "Misao, you really need to lighten up, you're way too serious today."

"Oh and I suppose I should take nothing serious like you? I think I'll pass."

"Hey it's always worked for me and look how I turned out."

"Yes, and you're _such_ a _great _example of how we should all try to be Sano." Misao and Kaoru smirked at Megumi's remark about him as he pretended to pout. "Awe, Fox, now how could you say that? I thought I meant more to you." He slid his arm around her waist and tugged her to him, earning a loud slap and shove to the ground.

"Not even in your dreams Rooster-head."

Sano put his arm around Aoshi's shoulder in a brotherly way and faked being upset by her statement. "Can you believe her Aoshi? After all we've been through, she treats me like dirt."

"We've been through nothing Rooster." Megumi's wings bristled in agitation and her tone promised pain if he kept it up.

Aoshi closed his eyes in mild annoyance and shook his head at his friend while removing Sano's arm from his shoulder. "Sometimes with the way you act Sanosuke, it is a wonder how any of us put up with you."

Sano would have looked truly hurt if not for the grin plastered on his face. He turned his attention to Kaoru, slightly leaning against her, "Yeah well, Kaoru here will stick with me won't ya Kaoru?"

"Sorry Sano, but I have to agree with Megumi on this." She crossed her arms and shook him from her, choosing to stand next to Megumi, Misao and Aoshi.

"So that's how it is huh? Ok. I can deal with that. Me and Kenshin will be buds and won't need any of you. Right pal?" He hooked Kenshin by the neck.

Great. He just had to bring the clueless guy into it. He just stood there wanting him to let go of his head so slowly and reluctantly he nodded his head.

"See! I knew he'd stick with me unlike _some other_ people." Sano had a goofy smile on his face; he really wasn't taking any of this seriously. Apparently no one else was either as they all broke in to a fit of laughter. Sano had let go of Kenshin's head and was now leaning against Kaoru, making sure to keep a foott a way from Megumi who had just knocked him down for doing the same to her.

Kenshin could tell Sano and Kaoru were close friends, as they were with everyone else, but their relationship seemed slightly different.. What were they to each other? He had no clue why that nagged at him, it was trivial and he didn't care at all. Then again…. he shook the thought away once he realized what he was thinking. 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid…'

As Kenshin continued on with his thoughts, another servant approached the group of laughing friends and bowed. "I beg your pardon but I am looking for a lord with red hair and no wings. His presence has been requested by their majesties and Lady Tomoe."

Everyone turned to Kenshin as he approached the servant who again bowed. "Milord, you are needed inside now. If you would please come with me."

Kenshin gaped slightly at the way the servant spoke to him, earning barely stifled laughs from everyone but Kaoru, who made no attempt to hide her amusement. "Please don't call me that. I'm not a lord, okay? And you're sure it's me ya want?"

"Yes Sir. You fit the description Lady Tomoe gave me. Oh and Miss Kaoru, your presence was asked for as was Miss Misao's and Megumi's. If you would please follow me."

"Sure. Come on, _Lord_ Kenshin, we're needed. You coming too Sano, Aoshi?" They nodded and followed Misao, Megumi and the servant into the castle. Kenshin and Kaoru followed last, Kaoru giggling at Kenshin's blush at being called lord and his less than happy expression at her teasing him for it.

* * *

Woohoo! The chapter is done! n-n And again, absolutely nothing happened –cries- I need to work on that…. Though, I'm sure much to everyone's joy, I introduced Sano and Aoshi! (Yay!)...who are both probably OOC -.- Well, I tried -' 

next chapter I'm PLANNING (which means it might not happen) to actually explain a little about Kenshin being here (I can just see the joy radiating from all of you) and more useless rambling of coarse (again, I can just tell that you're all looking so forward to it) and that's all I can think to say so….(quit leaping for joy or I'll keep it up) by for now! –watches as everyone starts leaping for joy again and goes sulk in a corner- I feel so loved -.-

DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Or I'll send…..The Grudge after you! (watch me get flamed for saying that) if it doesn't kill me first. Either way BE AFRAID, BE VERY AFRAID! I was when I saw it Thursday O-o it's freaky/scary beyond reason O-O

REVIEW!

OR ELSE!


	9. chapter nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. Too poor.

Hi all! n-n Sorry I'm late updating again! hehe I'm making a really bad habit of this. –sweatdrops-

Ok excuse time! I couldn't update last week because of the same excuse as last time and that weird thing was doing and I was actually left the house this weekend. I saw National Treasure n-n and Alexander (it's way perverted O-O)! …and went furniture shopping (I get an actual bed! Yay!) So yeah. Lame excuse. Like always.

Heh READ ON!

* * *

The immense castle doors opened, allowing them into the entrance hall. Light from the high windows shimmered on the marble walls and floor, illuminating the entire room. Hallways leading to and from the entrance hall bustled with servants and nobles, many stopping to give a polite bow or curtsy to them.

The servant led the way up a grand stair case and though a set of large doors opening on their own to allow them in to what Kenshin assumed either the throne or ball room. Here the walls were covered in what looked like tiny crystals, glimmering where the light from large windows near the top of the walls hit and fading in to an array of colors.

At the front surrounding four thrones were three people conversing to each other. Two were women and one was a man, all fairens. The man was middle aged with dark brown eyes, black flecked with gray hair and sharp features. He wore a sweeping, deep burgundy robe embroidered with black and blood red with a long dark cloak over it. His large Betroe (bird) wings were brown in color streaked with light tan.

One woman had pale sky blue Iten (insect/fairy) wings and warm green eyes and light brown hair pulled into a stylish twist. She too was middle aged but still had some of her youthful beauty. She wore a long plum colored dress that trailed slightly behind her and lined with iridescent pearls at the hems of her neck and sleeves.

The second woman was younger than the other two but had a very authoritative presence. Her dark black hair was long pulled into a low ponytail and had sharp brown eyes. Her white Betroe wings draped slightly around her like cloak. Her slit skirt was gold colored and somewhat short though still modest as was her top and wore a headdress with a small sapphire at the center. She carried a long staff with a radiant blue gem at the top. Lady Tomoe.

As they approached, lady Tomoe was the first to notice. "Here they are. Thank you for bringing them here that is all." the servant bowed and retreated back in to on of the many corridors.

The other two turned their attention to them when the servant left and a smile spread on the Iten-winged woman's face. She walked towards them all, each step poised and regal, and enveloped Kaoru in a motherly embrace. "You're back. How are you sweetie? You didn't run into trouble did you? And what about you Misao? How are you?"

She hugged Misao as well and made her way hugging Megumi, Sano, and Aoshi, giving them similar greetings finally coming to Kenshin. "You must be the young man Kaoru and Misao had to get, you're name is Kenshin Himura is it not? I'm Lady Kimiko Sagara and that is my husband Lord Seiji Sagara.

Look at you, you look like you haven't had a descent meal in ages and you're clothes…I'll have new ones for you right away. My, my you're so dirty. All three of you need baths desperately. -She frowned at the dirt and grime on Kaoru, Misao, and Kenshin- You could do you with one too Megumi. All of you need to take baths right now. Sanosuke, Aoshi why don't you show Kenshin here where the baths are? Now I want you to be sure to get rid of all that filth and I'll have some fresh clothes sent up for when you're done and then you can come down and have a nice meal. I'm sure you all will enjoy it. Come. Come. What are you waiting for? Hop to it."

Kenshin stood there stunned a moment before Sano snapped him out of it to head towards the bathing area. Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi were already up a set of stairs, all eager to do as told and relax in the baths.

"I wanted to talk him Kimiko. That could have waited." Tomoe watched the six up the stairs before they disappeared behind a corner.

Kimiko waved Tomoe's comment aside with her hand. "Nonsense Tomoe. Nothing you have to say needs to be said right away. Kenshin can wait for you're little chat after a hot bath and meal. The poor thing hasn't had either in a long time."

"It is more than then a little chat Kimiko but she is right Miss Tomoe. You've been waiting ten years for this; you can wait an hour longer."

"Yes Seiji. I will wait for them in the dining hall if we have nothing more at the moment that needs discussing." Tomoe bowed quickly and turned gracefully around heading in the opposite direction Kaoru, Kenshin and the others did.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Kenshin sank into the hot water, more than happy to let it wash over him. Aoshi and Sano too sat in the bath, enjoying the steaming water. The bathroom was more like a hot spring than actual bathroom. There were stones lining the bath with ferns and other shrubbery growing along the walls. The girls were in a separate bathroom on the other side of the stone wall.

"Sooooo Kenshin, Kaoru attempt to kill you yet?" Sano stretched his large wings, causing them to brush against the ceiling and water to drip and ripple from his feathers. Kenshin was by the wall separating the two bathing rooms and he could barely hear the quiet giggling and stifled talking of the girls. He could have sworn they grew quieter when he answered though.

"Uh no. I don't think so but she has come close. I thought women weren't supposed to be so…violent."

"Yes well she normally doesn't tend to hit others; it's just because you're new here, I think."

"Speak for yourself Aoshi! Kaoru's always trying to kill me. I don't have a clue why."

"You know why. It's because you're always teasing her. Don't tease her and she wouldn't try to kill you every hour. The same goes for Megumi."

Sano sighed dramatically at the mention of Megumi. "Aw, Megumi. Such a marvelous woman and what a wonderful body; if only she would admit her love for me. Then maybe she wouldn't try to break my hand after fights. One of the few perks to enduring her is when she's busy healing me after fights and stuff. She doesn't know you can see down her shirt when she bends over-"

Sano suddenly convulsed, falling into the hot water and his whole body twitching. The stone wall separating them from the girls' bathing room trembled and Megumi's voice suddenly materialized filled with anger. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CLODPOLL! How dare you even think something like that about me! Just you wait Sano! I swear when I'm done with you, you won't be able to move for a year!"

Sano continued twitching and the wall shaking when it stopped and Misao's voice replaced Megumi's rage-filled one. "Sano when saying certain things that could get you in serious trouble with Megumi, or anyone else for that matter, I suggest not sitting by the wall separating you from them or speaking so loud the whole castle can hear you. You'll be lucky if Megumi doesn't really kill you after this."

Sano had stopped twitching, though his wings were disheveled with feathers sticking up in all directions and he was slightly shaky. "Thanks for the tip. I'll remember that Misao. Uh hey, you wouldn't mind trying to calm her down would you? Maybe Kaoru could help too?"

He laughed nervously; praying they would help him but his answer was exactly what he was dreading. "No way, I hoped she does kill you. You deserve it" Misao's voice then disappeared from the men's bathing room but all three could vaguely hear the women's muffled voices in the other bathroom.

"Oro,is he ok?" Kenshin wasn't sure whether he should feel sorry for Sano or be glad that it wasn't him Megumi directed her anger at. She was _very_ scary when angry.

"Don't worry Kenshin he's fine. It happens to him quite often." Aoshi looked like he too felt the same way as Kenshin did but at the same time looked unaffected by Sano's condition.

"How did they hear him anyway? That's stone separating us isn't it?"

"No, it only looks like stone and it's much thinner than you think. Well I think we've been here enough. Why don't we head downstairs? I'm sure you're hungry Kenshin." In response Kenshin's stomach growled letting him know for the first time he hadn't eaten almost two days.

He followed Aoshi out of the bath, grabbing a towel to dry off with. Sano dazedly followed the two as well, stumbling slightly as he walked. Clothes were already laid out for each of them on a bench. Aoshi and Sano dressed themselves quickly each wearing similar outfits to what they had on before.

Kenshin's looked liked his old clothes but were obviously new and made of much nicer fabric, the tunic was silk. Why did feel so weird wearing them? Maybe because he hadn't stole them or the fact that they were very expensive? He was probably so used to having steel anything he needed; it was just weird having something so nice given to you like this. Though he was sure he could get used it if everything was _this_ nice. He shrugged the thoughts away as he dressed. He was a little surprised when he felt a draft on his back. He felt for what caused it and…why were there two rips in his clothes?

"What…?" He spun around trying to see his back. Sure enough two large slits were in his shirt and tunic. He tried thinking of a reason for this when Sano's wings flapped once as he put on his tunic. Understanding hit Kenshin like a hammer to a nail. Fairens had wings so they needed their clothes to fit around the wings too. He felt very stupid for not realizing this before.

They headed downstairs to the ground floor again with Sano, who was still somewhat dazed, leading the way.

Kenshin stared around him as they entered the great hall but managed to keep his mouth closed this time. This time the walls seemed to radiate their own soft, warm light. Long tables ran along the floor with the head table on a raised step towards the front. Lady Tomoe sat to the left of the center at the head tables with her eyes closed and head bowed. Kenshin couldn't tell if she knew they were there or not. The three walked towards her, sitting at the other end.

Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi entered the great hall and Tomoe lifted her head as they went to seat themselves. Tomoe raised her staff and food appeared before the six of them. Kenshin gaped for a moment before hunger again made itself known and he eagerly began eating.

'_Mmmm it's good.' _That was about the thought that passed through Kenshin's head as he ate until Kaoru began bickering Sano. "Well it's true! Honestly Sano try _not_ being so thick headed. You'd be surprised."

"I'm thick headed? You're one to talk Kaoru. You're more stubborn than a mule!" Kaoru and Sano continued fighting as everyone except Kenshin ignored them.

Curiosity got the better of the red head as he turned to Misao. "What are they arguing about?" Misao drank from her goblet before answering. "Nothing important. Their fighting over what Sano said before and how it always gets him trouble. You should try to ignore it. It happens all the time."

"They remind me of a married couple. Why's Kaoru acting so jealous over what Sano said? He was just being an idiot wasn't he?"

"Jealous? Why would she be jealous? Sano says things like that all the time. And Megumi usually poisons him fro a week as payback. Kaoru's just giving him a hard time. It's a sibling thing."

Kenshin nearly choked at that. "Siblings? Those two? As in brother and sister? They don't look anything alike though. I thought Kaoru and Sano were like a…a….I don't know courting or something."

Kenshin must of spoke louder than he thought because Kaoru immediately turned to face him. "You thought what?! What gave you that idea? Sano's my brother! How thick headed are you?"

"It's not like anyone told me! Besides you two don't look alike. How am I supposed to know that?"

"We don't look alike because he's my foster-brother Lout! Honestly you're worse than Sano! Courting. Of all the stupid ideas. _Courting_." She muttered the last part under breath.

Kenshin couldn't help but feel a little dense for assuming that but he still stubbornly thought Kaoru was partly at fault too. She could have said something earlier. Misao grinned good naturedly at Kenshin which made only grated at his nerves more. "What?!"

"Nothing. It's just sort of funny you would think they fought like a married couple. I think you and Kaoru act like that more." Kenshin felt his face heat up and he gawked at Misao like she grew a second head.

"We do not! She's annoying! It's not my fault she likes to argue with everyone. What am I supposed to do? Just sit here while she makes fun of me?"

"That would be the proper thing to do though I do admit that's a bit difficult sometimes"

Kenshin glared at Aoshi before concentrating on eating the rest of his meal. Was everyone here _trying_ to irritate him? The whole time Tomoe had remained silent and acted as if none of them were even there.

However Tomoe knew everything that was going on even though she didn't show it. Once everyone was through eating and Kaoru and Kenshin stopped arguing, she cleared the plates with a wave of her hand and walked over to their group stopping in front of Kenshin.

"I had planned on talking with you on why you were here now but Lady Kimiko and Lord Seiji both feel it will be best to leave that until you have been here for a few days and are able to adjust. So I have no choice but to wait. Also in three days you are to come down to the cabin you were at earlier. That is when I plan to take care of your….current condition and inform you of your reason being here. The rest of you may come as well if you wish; you know why he is here. But do not tell him too much when he asks questions. Do not forget. In three days you are to visit me at the cabin. Good day to you all."

Tomoe turned and left as Kenshin visibly relaxed and slumped into his chair. "She waited all that time just to me that?"

"That's Lady Tomoe for ya."

"Sure. Ok I got the visiting her part. Anyone want to tell me what everything else she said meant. I'd really like to know what she meant 'by take care of my current condition'."

Silence. "Thanks for helping. Really appreciate it." "She means she going to get rid of whatever suppressed your wings and magic Lout." "Harpy."

"It looks like your going to being living in the castle too Kenshin." Sano smirked, knowing what was coming very shortly. "Huh?"

"Well she said you had to adjust here right? Means you're going to live here. Don't doubt it either. I'm sure my mom already has your room and everything ready for you." And the bickering would start right about…..now.

"Here? He has to live _here_? Ugh, you're probably right too, knowing Mother. Damn. I thought I was rid of you after today." Kaoru banged her head against the table in despair.

"Not like I'm looking forward to seeing your face everyday either. Any chance we can kick her out?"

"If we kick anyone out, it's going to be you Stupid. I live here."

"And your point is?"

"That I'll knock you out for a week if you don't shut up."

"I'd like to see you try." Kaoru made to get up but Megumi put arm into front of her, ceasing her movements. "Both of you stop fighting. Kenshin's going to live here and no one's going to be throne out. End of story. Don't like it, too bad. Deal with it."

Kaoru stared her for a moment before shrugging as she stood to leave. "Whatever. I'm going out for a walk. See ya later."

"Hold it Kaoru." The said girl froze as Kimiko's voice fluttered down to them. Kenshin looked around trying to figure where she was until he spotted her hovering in a window near the ceiling. How long had she been there? "I don't want you leaving the grounds for the rest of the day. It's almost nightfall. You can go in the gardens if you want. But no forest."

"But-" "No Kaoru. You can go tomorrow." "Fine." Kaoru left the great hall quickly before Kimiko changed her mind about letting her in the gardens.

"Well she'll be out for a while. Now what about the rest of you? Kenshin I'm sure you're tired. Would you like me to show you to your room? Megumi you can use a guestroom if you like."

"Uh sure. Thank you Lady Kimiko." Kimiko smiled and turned back to Kenshin. "Kenshin how about I show you your room? You don't have to stay there if you don't want but at least you can know where it is when you want to."

"Um ok." The middle-aged woman smiled as Kenshin followed her out of the great hall. Misao and Megumi had already left just before them while Sano and Aoshi had disappeared before any of them. Kimiko led Kenshin up the stairs in the entrance hall to the third floor, walking towards a door at the end of the hall.

"This is your room. Sanosuke's bedroom is next door to yours and Kaoru's is at the front of the hall. If you need help finding anything feel free to ask one of the servants if you need to."

She opened the door and walked in after him. Kenshin stood staring once again. Just how many more times was he going to gape at something here? _'How many rooms are in this castle?' _

The room was huge! Two opened doors revealing a large balcony gazing out towards the sun setting over the forest. The walls were a dark green and didn't do anything. _'Thank God.'_ There was a fireplace with a small couch in front and king-sized bed along with dresser, desk, bookcase and bedside table. "I'm afraid it's a little plain. Tomorrow I'll have it so it's more comfortable for you. Do you have a preference or theme in mind?"

Kenshin was still busy staring so it took him a minute to process what she had said. "What? Uh no that's ok. Really. It's, it's good. More than I'm used to trust me."

"Oh don't be silly. What's the point of your own room without a few personal touches? You just tell me how you want it and it'll be taken of. I insist."

"I-oro, uh ok." Kenshin walked out to the balcony scanning the view before him. "Well I'll just leave you then. Good night Kenshin." Kimiko smiled at his back and quietly left, shutting the door behind her.

'_She sure is nice. Why can't Kaoru act more like that?' _Kenshin stood leaning against the doorway. He still couldn't believe he would be living in a castle or that he would get wings in three days or that he was even here. _'I could get use to this though.' _

He retreated to back into his room, sitting on the couch and staring into the fireplace. The sun had set completely and lamps from nowhere appeared, lighting the room. He decided he was tired once he had a chance to think a little over what had happened to him the past few days.

He went to his bed and saw two changes of clothes for him, one for tonight and the other tomorrow; both had slits for wings. He undressed himself and slipped into his nightwear and climbed into his bed. It was very soft. _'Yup I can definitely get used to this.'

* * *

_

Again nothing happened! --' I'm making a bad habit of that too. In case anyone was wondering, clodpoll is a medieval insult for idiot. Kimiko and Seiji Sagara are OC's just so ya all know (like you couldn't tell) Next chapter Kenshin gets his wings! Even it kills me I will finally give Kenshin wings! I've been waiting to get to that part…now to actually figure out how it's gonna happen hmmmm lol Ok I think I'm done ranting now. So you know what that means. REVIEW!!!! :P Please! Make me happy!

By for now n-n

REVIEW!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!!


	10. chapter ten

Disclaimer: I no own Kenshin

Hey all! -laughs nervously- sorry 'bout not updating earlier. I've been kinda busy w/ Christmas presents and stuff (so much painting! O-o) Anyway thank you for reviewing Rochelle, Blackz, Birdy06, and Flaming Amber (Kenshin and Kaoru teasing shall lessen a bit now and the evil will come….eventually lol)

I feel really bad for not updating in…3(?) weeks but low and behold I have updated! The things is I have to tell you…um…Kenshin is getting his wings this chapter but….see the chapter isn't really done (but it is very long) so is this only like the first half of the chapter (give or take a few pages) so….yeah. -laughs nervously again-

You don't see/read Kenshin get his wings on this _update_ **_BUT_** I _should_ have the next half of this chapter out either tomorrow or day after (key word being should). It depends on how busy I am today and tomorrow. I have help my mom clean the house and stuff for Christmas Eve party today and wrap some presents so yes anyways.

Sorry again for not updating for a while. Heheh Well now that got that out of the way please read and enjoy the first half of chapter 10! Read on!

* * *

Kenshin tossed and turned in his bed trying to get comfortable. He had fallen asleep earlier for a few hours but now he was awake and he couldn't fall asleep again. Finally he sat up, running his hands through his disheveled hair, and strode over to his balcony. He opened the doors and walked outside letting the cool night air wash over him. He starred off towards the direction of the forest now blanketed in the dark night, the only light coming from the pale moon and twinkling stars. 

The red head decided that a midnight walk in the gardens would be good right now. He grabbed the cloak that had appeared by his door, not even bothering to wonder how it got there, and strode out.

'_Maybe this was a bad idea' _Kenshin had been walking for about fifteen minutes trying to find the entrance to the castle not really sure where he was going. _'Finally' _He found a corridor he remembered lead to the entrance hall and soon was outside in the fresh night air.

'_This was a good idea.'_ Kenshin wandered through one of the many gardens enjoying the serenity and distant sounds of night. The fountains' waters gleamed from the stars' light above as did a few of the plants that didn't gently glow by themselves already.

Kenshin broke out of his reverie as quiet humming reached his ears from around a corner. Gentle footsteps also reached his ears as whoever was humming came closer. _'Who would still be awake at this hour?' _His question was answered when Kaoru came into his view; she still hadn't seen or noticed him and was just drifting through the plants and foliage lost in her own world with small smile on her face.

Her hand brushed against a low branch on a tree and two small, glowing fairies flew from it, landing on the edge of a stone phoenix fountain. "Oops sorry about that." Kaoru's smile grew in apology and the tiny fairies bowed their heads to show it was alright. Theraven haried girlturned and walked towards Kenshin, still unaware he was there and jumped in surprise when she finally saw him, clutching her tunic over her heart. "You gave me a heart attack you jerk. What are you doing out here this late at night?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to and I could ask you the same thing. I couldn't sleep so I'm taking a walk. What about you?"

"Same as you I guess. Look, I don't feel like arguing with you right now so if you don't mind…."

"I don't want to argue either. I just want to enjoy it out here before I go inside, _if you don't mind_."

"I don't"

"Good" Kenshin sunk to the ground under a tree, closing his eyes, and surprisingly Kaoru followed suite. Kenshin lazily opened one eye to stare at Kaoru. She was still wearing her clothes from today. Had she been out here since she left the great hall? If so, she must have liked being outside a lot.

She felt Kenshin continue to study her and after no longer being able to stand it, turned her gaze to him. "Why are you staring?" He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when she broke the silence. "What? Oh-uh no reason.-he paused for moment-Um, so why couldn't you sleep? Any reason?" Well the silence was broken so he might as well try to start a conversation.

"I just didn't want to go inside yet. I've been having some really weird dreams and just…didn't want to deal with them now…and…yeah."

"Dreams of what?"

"I don't know, nothing just stuff."

'_Translation: don't wanna talk about it so shut up.' _He could take a hint. They kept silent enjoying the night and unexpected calmness from each other's presence. After awhile Kenshin felt sleep creeping up on him and decided to head back to his room before he fell asleep, if he could find his room before then. Maybe Kaoru was tired too now. "I'm going to head back to my room now."

He slowly walked forward, hoping she was going to leave too so he wouldn't get lost again. Kaoru noticed the look on his face and knew he would need help getting back. "Wait up. I'm going too." They headed back together to the castle entrance and inside, Kaoru leading slightly through the corridors with Kenshin trying to remember the way. Finally they came to hallway with their rooms.

Kaoru yawned and opened door, allowing Kenshin to catch a glimpse of her room. It looked the same size as his but much more personalized interior. It looked like it was covered wall to wall with plants. _'Does she have something against being indoors?'_

"Good night Kenshin."

"Good night Kaoru." Kaoru yawned again before closing her door behind her as she entered her room. Kenshin went to his own room, throwing off his cloak and heading straight to his bed where he soon fell asleep and didn't wake until well into morning.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Kaoru dazedly opened her eyes as the light from her window shone on her straight in the face. She had had only a few hours sleep and right now she really she didn't want to get up. '_Bloody sun'_ Slowly Kaoru sat up and stretched before climbing out of her bed, rubbing her eyes and trying to wake herself up. She went to her wardrobe then vanity, dressing herself in a sky blue tunic and breeches, combing her hair and cleaning her face before leaving her room.

It was late in the morning as she headed towards the great hall, with only servants bustling through the corridors and hallways. Coming to the great hall, she saw no one else was there. She sighed as her stomach gave a growl. She was hungry but she didn't feel like asking the cooks to make her something or wait for them to prepare it. She would just a grab an apple or something from a garden.

Kaoru was in the gardens once again, eating a pear from one of the trees. She was currently watching the thick, gray clouds overhead, hoping it meant rain. She hadn't seen any of her friends and wondered where they were. Oh well she would find them later. She was making her way out of the gardens when she spotted Aoshi heading towards the castle doors. Aoshi noticed her and nodded his in greeting as she went to greet him. "Hello Kaoru."

"Good morning Aoshi. It is still morning right?"

"Yes it is. Slept in again?"She shrugged in answer."So where's everyone else? I haven't seen anyone."

"Megumi's with Lady Tomoe as is Sano and Misao is waiting for me in the training yard."

"Is Megumi still mad at Sano? He didn't say anything that bad last night, not like he had a chance to."

"No she's not. I think she slipped something into his drink at dinner, he was sick most of the night." Kaoru felt slightly sorry for Sano, he went through this sort of thing every time he said something about Megumi that got her angry. And that was quite often.

So Aoshi and Misaowould be busy most of the day and Sano was with Megumi and if she was with Tomoe, Megumi would be lucky if she finished whatever she was doing before midnight. Looked like she was on her own today. "Alright then. I'll let you go off to your training. See ya later Aoshi."

"Bye Kaoru…Oh I think Kenshin's out here somewhere. In case you'd like to invite him to go see Rayne. That is where you're going isn't it?" She nodded and he waved goodbye before heading towards the castle doors and her, the castle gates.

She reached the engraved entryway and saw a familiar redhead standing next to it as if deciding he wanted to leave or not. "Hey Kenshin." He spun around blinked at her before saying hi himself. "Any reason you're standing here like a lost puppy?"

"I am not. I was just walking around." Actually he was trying to figure out if he wanted to go to Amandil even though that meant a high chance of getting lost there. It would probably be best if he waited until someone went with him. "Where are you going?"

"The forest." She called up to one of the guardsmen on the wall and asked him to open the gates for her before leaving, Kenshin following her.

"Um isn't that a bad idea? Last time we were in a forest those dracin things attacked us."

"It's not the same forest. Dracins don't live in this one. They can't cross the river."

"Uh…could you explain a little more please?"

Kaoru sighed. "Dracins only live in Naur Forest. The one here is Elen Forest. They can't cross the Me'a River separating the two forests. So we're perfectly safe."

"Why won't they cross it?"

"Because a lot of the other creatures in Elen are magical and won't allow them to enter." The red head nodded in understanding. They remained silent afterwards, walking all the way to Amandil and through it relatively quickly. Before Kenshin knew it they the reached the edge of the Elen and past.

The moment they entered the forest was like walking through a door into a different world. Amandil and the castle seemed distant even though there were still fairly close. This forest was completely different from Naur Forest; Elen gave you a comforting, safe feeling and put you at ease. Everything looked more inviting and vibrant though still subtle. And light filtered through the canopy of leaves above, creating a dramatic and soothing effect.

Kenshin wasn't sure how long they walked, though it couldn't have been long. He barely paid enough attention to Kaoru to keep up with her. Every once in a while he would actually spot an animal running out of sight, once he saw a flash of white, certain it was a unicorn. They stopped when they came to a cave, almost completely hidden by a waterfall feeding a large stream and hanging vines.

Kaoru strode inside, with Kenshin following, looking around for something but didn't seem to find whatever she was looking for as she gave loud sigh. The cave's only light was what filtered through from outside, which was actually more than he thought would have, and cast a deep warm glow over everything. There were two other tunnels at the back, revealing nothing but pitch black darkness.

"Rayne! Rayne you back there?!" Kenshin jumped and spun around towards Kaoru who was shouting in the tunnels' directions. "Who are you yelling at?"

"Rayne, duh. Do me a favor and see if anyone's outside." He shot her a glare that she didn't see before turning around to go outside. He swept some of the vines out of his way and froze. His eyes bulged as a pair of giant amber eyes stared at him. He quickly gave a shout and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground and crawling away as fast as possible.

Its calm amber eyes never left him as it raised its head to stand at full height at near twenty five feet tall. Dark, almost black, blue leathery skin, long bronze horns and underbelly, sharp talons and eyes that looked to hold secrets and penetrate right through you. "Dra-dra-dracin! Er…dragon! THING! Kaoru what the bloody hell is that thing?!"

Instead of Kaoru, a cool voice he didn't recognize answered. "This thing is a dragon and my name is Ranesta daughter of Elansar." _'The dragon just talked.'_ He still stared wide eyed at the dragon and though his mouth moved no voice came. "I've given you my name now will you give me yours? It's rude not to."

Ranesta strode into the cave, stopping in front of Kaoru, still watching him. "His name's Kenshin Himura, Rayne. I think he's in shock. Kenshin! Are you going to get up now or do you plan staying on the ground all day?" As if coming out of a trance, Kenshin shook his head and immediately stood up, brushing dust off his breeches.

"Kenshin? You are the one Kaoru retrieved from a human village correct?"

"Uh-yeah I guess so."

"Then you are the Battousai." Her gaze still lingered on him before finally taking her eyes off him and turning to Kaoru, much to Kenshin's relief. "That's what Lady Tomoe said. She's restoring his wings and magic in a couple days too. Anyways how've ya been Rayne? I got back yesterday but I couldn't visit you. Mother wanted me to stay at the castle. Sorry."

"I am fine. And it's perfectly alright Kaoru. You are to listen to Kimiko and you needed to rest I'm sure. You both are fine as well, yes?" Both fairens nodded and Kaoru began telling Rayne of the past few days well into the late afternoon with rain starting to fall outside. Rayne was a very good audience and asking questions at the right time to both of them, though mostly Kaoru.

Kenshin stared outside at the rain, having long since lost interest in Kaoru and Rayne's conversation (it had something to do with festival last year when he was still paying attention). He turned back to them to see if there was any sign of them not talking. Nope, still chattering away. _'It doesn't seem to matter what species they are. Women talk forever when together.'_

He sighed and cast his gaze towards the two tunnels in the back of the cave, wondering what was in them. _'Probably a bunch a bones.'_ He had nothing else to do, so he strode to the tunnels, neither dragon or fellow fairen noticing him.

He was almost five feet a way though, peering inside both passages and seeing only complete darkness, when Rayne from no where was suddenly in front of him, wings spread blocking his view and slightly crouched and giving a small low growl of warning. He hadn't evenseen her move. He took a few steps back and Rayne stopped growling. "You are not allowed in either of these caves without my explicit permission."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. What's back there that you don't want anyone to see?" _'Stupid question'_ He was surprised his voice was so steady though.

"The left one is where I sleep and you do not enter unless I say. The other is none of your concern. No one is allowed in it. Ever."

"I'm sorry Ranesta. Honestly you didn't tell me, I didn't know. I won't do it again." Not if he valued his life.

"Alright Rayne calm down. He's sorry already, it won't happen again." Kaoru had watched the whole thing indifferently. Ranesta slowly rose from her crouch and folded her wings back in place. "Very well then. I will let it go this time. I think it is time you both go back to the city. You've bee here almost all day now. I will walk with you." She walked to entrance and out before either of them could say anything and only follow. It was still raining outside.

When they came to the edge of Amandil, Ranesta said her goodbye and flew off back to the forest and to her cave. Kenshin and Kaoru entered the city, not really headed towards any particular place. "Ranesta seems pleasant but…wasn't she just a little touchy about me going back there? I mean I didn't even actually go in one of those caves…unless she just doesn't like me."

"She likes you. You would have been thrown out if she didn't. And it is her den so you go by her rules. It's the same thing if someone's in your room. Most dragons in general are veryparticular about others entering their dens though. I'm the only one who Rayne will allow in her sleeping den and that's not often. She's never let anyone in the other cave."

"Haven't you ever asked about it?"

"Of course not. It's obvious she has something in there she doesn't want anyone to know about and if even if I try asking her I already know the answer. She won't say a word about it."

Kenshin nodded and they continued wandering through the crowded streets. Kenshin still hadn't seen everything here and was very keen at doing so. Kaoru noticed his gaze traveling everywhere and decided to give him a tour of Amandil.

'_I have no idea why I'm doing this.' _"Come on Kenshin, I'll show you around if you like. You haven't been here since yesterday morning right?" Kenshin blinked and nodded slowly before following her. _'She's up to something.' _

Kaoru however was not up to something as she led him through Amandil, though occasionally she did play a couple pranks, one being when she tricked him into eating some sort of red, spicy food that still made steam come out of his ears. Other than that the two had actually gotten along. It was past sunset when they headed back towards the castle, the rain now only a light drizzle that neither paid mind to.

At the castle Kaoru headed to the library, Kenshin having no idea where that was, while he went to his room, knowing how to get there without getting lost now. He opened the door to his room and wondered if he had the right room. It looked like he walked into a garden.

The furniture was in the same place, it just wasn't the same furniture. Intricate patterns wove through the massive, fine wooded couch in front the fire place now made of stone. He now had a silver chest at the end of his bed, graced with an elegant gold, fire breathing dragon engraved into it. The bed itself was huge with dark green bedding and could easily fit four people with room to spare. The other furnishings were of the same dark wood as the couch, with matching patterns in the wood and design. The walls were now a lighter green with exotic green plants scattered in the room, accenting everything with splashes of vibrant color from their flowers.

He continued staring at everything when a servant came in, carrying a water basin and towel with him and laying it on the desk. "Milord, are you alright?" He chose to ignore the 'milord' part "This is my room right? I'm not lost?"

"No Milord, this is your room. Do you mean the furnishings? Master Aoshi said you enjoyed the gardens so we were told to do the room this way. It can be changed if it does not please you Milord."

"No this is fine. I like it. Really. I just wasn't expecting it. Thank you." He did mean it. The servant nodded before bowing. "Dinner shall be served soon if you are hungry Milord. You may also find a change of clothes in your dresser." The servant bowed again before leaving and Kenshin shut the door behind him.

He washed his face in the basin and changed. His shirts and tunics no longer had those slits in them. Lady Kimiko had found him this morning and broken in to a fit of giggles before fixing it for him. She told him she'd take care of his other clothing as well.

He sprawled out on the couch staring at the ceiling. It looked like a night sky ready to rain. The red head vaguely felt his eye lids drooping and thought a nap would be good right now. _'Just a few minutes' _And he drifted to sleep.

Kenshin jerked awake as the sound of thunder pounded into his room. He shot up and stared around, quickly realizing the source of noise and instantly relaxing. His window was shut tight, preventing rain and wind from destroying his room. A plate of still hot food lay where the water basin had and feeling his stomach growling in protest at lack of food, got up and took it to eat by the now blazing fire. He knew he had been asleep more than a few minutes, the sky outside was pitch dark and the sun had long since disappeared for the night. He ate in silence, aside from the thunder booming outside every now and then.

After he finished he sat there, not sure what he could do. _'Sure as hell can't go outside'_ He certainly wasn't tired anymore and he had no clue where anyone was. He peered around the room, looking for something to do, and his eyes landed on the bookshelf and all its rows of books. _'Beats staring at the walls.'_

He strode over and began searching for something to read. There was an array of books on..._'Everything.' _'Everything' actually being more limited than that. There were books on epics, history, and information on a variety of creatures, plants, and peoples. He chose one and began reading, instantly absorbed it the book's contents. Kenshin carried on reading through out the night until he had literally fallen asleep reading in the early morning hours.

* * *

It feels so cut off. T-T Ok there's the first half of chapter 10. Kenshin and Kaoru got along n-n and something did happen (though you might not notice). Heh. So I'm _planning_ on the second half of chapter 10 to be out Saturday or Sunday and you'll get to see Kenshin get his wings at long last! (woohoo!) And again I'm sorry for not updating and that you have to wait to see Kenshin have wings. T-T I feel so bad. 

Well I guess that's all I have to say 'bout that so MERRY CHRISTMAS! And please REVIEW! I'll really appreciate it! Think of it as a Christmas present n-n lol by for now

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	11. chapter eleven

-Ok to anyone who might have already read this chapter and think this was an update, I'm sorry! It wasn't. Um I was editing this chapter and accidentally submitted it as a new chapter heh –sweatdrops- I feel stupid. Again sorry if you thought I updated

Disclaimer: Kenshin's not mine.

Part two of chapter ten! YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! I feel so proud :D lol

And to Ice angel Kaoru: first off thank you for reviewing! And second off, of course I don't mind, I totally want you peoples to give me ideas (I know I'm going to need them) and I have no idea how I am at writing sad stuff either (lol) but she is kinda serious about that at a certain point in this chapter here (I don't think she expressed sadness but I was planning on that for later n-n). And yes btw, I am planning on it. She wouldn't be a fairen with out them. And how'd ya guess so close to my plan? And here I thought I was being all secretive. Lol you must be psychic or something :P

Ok so anyways here's part two of chapter ten! READ ON!

* * *

Kaoru sat in the great hall eating lunch, talking with Aoshi and Misao. Their conversation was interrupted as Kenshin came in, still looking half asleep. "Look who decided to grace us with his presence. Good afternoon Sleeping Beauty, come to join the land of he living?" 

"Good morning to you too Kaoru, bloody harpy." Kenshin muttered the last part but everyone still heard it. "No it's now afternoon lout. You slept in all morning."

"I did?" he looked outside but it was still dark from the clouds and rain. "Yes actually you did Kenshin. What did you do last night to make you so tired?" Misao inquired. "I was reading." He shrugged and began dishing food on his plate. "Perhaps, Kenshin, if you go to sleep earlier you wouldn't sleep in so late. And Kaoru, no more remarks please. I don't want to listen to it." Aoshi turned his attention back to his plate. "What were you saying before Aoshi?"

"I said I hope the gardens will be okay, Misao. The rain is going to last for a few more days and some of the plants might not be able to handle all that water." Aoshi looked out the window with a frown on his face as if he could see one of the gardens being washed away.

Kenshin was going to ask how he knew that but before he could Lady Kimiko came in and walked up to them. "Uh-oh gotta go."

Kaoru immediately got up and walked as quickly as possible to the door without making it look like she was in a hurry. It didn't work. "Kaoru I need you to come with me and-"

"Sorry Mother, I can't. I'm to busy right now."

"And just what are you so busy with?" Voice deceptively calm, Kimiko cocked an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Kaoru paused only for a moment before answering. "I need to….find Sano!"

"Sano?" Kaoru's eyes searched quickly for something as an excuse, eyes finally landing on Kenshin. "Uh, yeah. I wanted him to give Kenshin a tour of the castle. He still hasn't really explored the place and it's high time he does." She smiled innocently, hoping her foster mother would believe her, who gave no indication if she did or not. "Sano is withyour father right now in the study." _'Damn.' _

"He is? Poor Sano." Kimiko raised both eyebrows at that comment. "I mean…well, it is Father." Kimiko couldn't help but smile lightly. '_Why Sano? Ok, so he's busy. Aoshi and Misao are here_. _Lot of god that does me_. _How do I get of this? Oh hell.' _"But that's beside the point. Um well if Sano can't do it then…I guess I have to."

"You?" Kimiko, Aoshi, Misao, and Kenshin all chorused; Kimiko remained poised but the other three were completely taken aback. Kaoru turned to her two friends and Kenshin, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, daring them to say something. "Yes me. Do you have a problem with this?" Her question was pointed at Kenshin, her sweet tone and smile making him gulp at what they promised if he said anything wrong.

"No, that's fine." '_Everyone here is completely mental.' _Kaoru turned back to Kimiko, smile still planted on her face. "See? I'm going to give him the tour. So as much I would like to Mother, I'm afraid I'm too busy to go with you." _'What in the world am I thinking? I just spent yesterday with the lout and I volunteered to do it again! I'm losing my mind.' _"Well then if you are busy I suppose I can wait. When you are done please come and find me Kaoru."

"Sure thing Mother. Well I guess me and Kenshin better get started on that tour. Come on Kenshin let's go." Kaoru walked over to Kenshin and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the door with her.

Kenshin looked back at Misao and Aoshi wondering if he should protest. Misao shot looks and gestures telling him not to say a word, making sure Kimiko didn't notice. Kimiko, Aoshi and Misao watched the two leave before Kimiko said a good bye and strode out of the great hall.

"Well that was interesting to say the least."

"Yes it was. I'll be in the library if anyone needs me."

"And I'll be in the training yard." Aoshi and Misao walked out, heading in opposite directions.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Kaoru was still hauling Kenshin by the arm until they were well away from the great hall. Finally they stopped by a large door with gold engravings on it. "Where are we? And do you mind telling me what that was about...And why do you have to give me a tour?"

"We're at the library. That was about me getting out of trying on a dress. And I have to give you a tour because I told my mother I was. Damn. This wasn't what I planned to do today."

'_All this just so she doesn't try on dresses?'_ "And what were you planning?"

"Anything that doesn't involve you."

"Like I want to spend two days in a row with you. So go then. Lady Kimiko isn't here and she isn't going to follow us……is she?"

"No she's not going to follow us. She has servants to do that for her."

"What?" Kenshin looked around for anyone watching them but the hallway was completely empty. "I'm being sarcastic. But the servants will keep an eye on us. Come on we'll start in the library since we're here."

"And all this because you don't want to try on a dress? A little extreme don't you think?"

"Not when it means trying on God knows how many dresses all day just to wear one for one bloody evening!"

"I take it you dislike dresses?"

"I despise them with every fiber of my being." Kenshin nodded, fairly amused by the way she was acting. "Ok then so might as well get this over with."

They went inside and Kaoru showed him where all the different books were kept. And he thought the selection in his room was a lot. Now this library had _everything_. There were books, scrolls, and maps on just about anything you could imagine, from different races, creatures, sciences, histories to medicines, weapons and fighting styles, culture and ways of life, hobbies just to name a few. All stored on countless shelves and bookcases that reached all the way to the towering ceiling. Occasionally they saw a servant or someone searching through the shelves for a book, they met Aoshi in the military section, hovering near the middle of a bookcase. It was all well kept too, hardly any dust anywhere, plenty of places for reading, and in a comfortable and eye-pleasing setting, not to mention huge.

From their Kaoru took Kenshin to the kitchens, to countless rooms for guest and servants, an entire medical wing, ball room, hallways filled with vivid tapestries of history and stories and people and animals.

They were now in the main study, a large white room with red carpeting, which was lined with portraits of past high lords and ladies, most of which being from the Sagara family line. Kaoru knew most of their names and at least one important thing about them. Kenshin had to admit, however reluctantly, that how she ever knew all this was amazing.

"And in the next room is another study. It has portraits of all prophets and prophetesses and other important people. It also has a small library and a balcony where you can see the lake in the Elin Forest. That's near Rayne's cave actually." Kenshin was trying his best to remember everything she was telling him, and doing rather well. It waspretty interesting and if he was going to live here then he should learn about it, plus he wouldn't get lost as easily now.

They were about to enter the other study, Kenshin's hand was on the door, when the large doors on the opposite side opened and Sano and Lord Seiji came in. "No, no, no Sano. When you're trading with elves, you have to be extremely polite. Elves are very proper in politics. And-" He stopped when he noticed Kaoru and Kenshin. "Good afternoon Kenshin, Kaoru."

"Hey Kaoru. Hey Kenshin….what are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon Father. Hello Sano. I'm giving Kenshin a tour since _someone _couldn't do it." Kaoru's gaze focused on Sano. Kenshin nodded towards them, giving a small bow towards Seiji. "What do ya mean? No one told me to give him a tour or anything. I've been with dad all day going over country affairs and stuff. _And I'm about ready to go crazy_." He whispered the last part so Seiji couldn't hear him, making Kaoru giggle slightly.

They stood a few feet away from Kenshin and Seiji to talk quietly. "Has mom started looking for me again, yet? I'm running out of castle to show. I don't want to try on dresses." Kaoru crossed her arms, pouting.

Sano, Megumi, Misao, and Aoshi knew full well Kaoru hated wearing dresses and always helped Kaoru hide from her mother; no matter how childish it might've been, telling her where to hide and such. It had always been more or less a game. "Good luck getting out of it. Yeah, dad and I've run into her a couple times. Think she started hunting you down about noon. You should be good now though. It's too late to start that stuff. And with you she needs to start in the morning. You could always just hide. Might try your room, no one would ever think of looking there." Sano chuckled and Kaoru punched him in the arm playfully.

"Moron, I go in my room. Just 'cause I'm outside a lot doesn't mean I'm never inside. Oaf."

"Coulda fooled me." Kaoru punched him again went to join Kenshin and her father again, Sano following her. "Let's go Kenshin. See you at dinner Sano, Father." They all nodded to each other before departing.

Out in the hall, Kaoru sighed, glad the day was nearly over. "Is there any where else we haven't been?"

"Nope. We've been nearly everywhere, except the uper towers and outside. But i don't want to climb the staircases. And mother doesn't like me and Sano going outside when it rains like this and you've already been there so…yeah. We should go to the great hall. Dinner should be soon. Come on."

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Dinner was relatively quiet. Misao and Kaoru threatened to kill Sano a couple times for his remarks and Seiji and Kimiko kept asking about Kenshin and Kaoru's day. Kaoru had a feeling her mother was making sure she really had showed Kenshin around and not just gone off and hid or something.

After dinner Misao and Aoshi went to the library, and Sano, Kaoru and Kenshin to their rooms. Sano left as quickly as he could before his father could make him to stay and continue his lecture.

Kenshin stood out on the balcony already changed into his night clothes, ignoring the light rain that fell. He absentmindedly stared off at the forest, thinking about tomorrow.

He was a little nervous about it really. He was getting wings and magic. He was going to learn to fly, to use magic. This was the first real time he had to think about it and now that he had, doubt filled his head.

How was he supposed to be able to do any of that? What if they were wrong and he _was _just human? Would they cast him away? And wasn't he supposed to do something? The Battousai. He'd only heard that name a couple times but knew it meant he was important and had to do something important. If only he knew what that was. _'I think Lady Tomoe said I find an ancient royal'_ And how would he do that?

Kenshin shook his head. Whatever it was he had to do either Tomoe would tell him how to do it or he'd just do it without knowing probably.

His thoughts were interrupted as light flooded onto a balcony one over from his. Kaoru walked out on her balcony over to the railing, welcoming the rain that fell on her. Her balcony was covered in flowered vines and potted plants. He couldn't help but smile amusedly, remembering her room also looked to be covered in plants. _'She really does have something against being indoors._' She was in her night clothes, even those being baggy breeches and a loose shirt. This time a small laugh escaped him and Kaoru turned her head towards him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just thinking. What are you doing out here?"

"This is the only chance I've had to be outside. I needed some fresh air." Kenshin nodded and looked back at the night time scenery. "You should try to get to sleep, Kenshin. Tomorrow's a big day for you." There was a hint of sarcasm to her voice. "That bad huh?"

"Yes that bad. It's not going to be a picnic trust me." He thought she was being sarcastic again.

"And how would you know that? You've done it before?" He wasn't being serious of course. "Yes I have and trust me it hurts." He gaped at that and turned to her, surprise written clearly on his face. "How would you know that? You'd have wings wouldn't you? Does it really hurt?"

"I know because Lady Tomoe did it me when I first came here. I don't have wings because it didn't work. And yes it does hurt, like I said. You're having bones and muscle grown. Of course it's going to hurt. It won't last long though and...it will be well worth it."

"What's going to be worth it?"

"Flying of course! And magic too!" Kaoru leaned against the railing, looking out ahead of her. _'She acts like she's flown before.'_ "You like flying then? Hasn't anyone ever taken you before?"

"Yes, plenty of times. Rayne, Mom and Dad, Sano and everyone, they've all taken me flying but that's either being levitated or riding Rayne. When you fly yourself it's….different. The feeling is wonderful." Kaoru closed her eyes as if remembering, a small smile on her face.

She was probably going to come over here and deck him for saying this. "Um Kaoru, I thought you couldn't fly though. How would you know what it's like?" Surprisingly she didn't attempt to hurt him. "I don't know. I don't remember flying exactly, just the feeling.-a small, almost bitter laugh escaped her-You'll like flying. It'll be the absolute best."

Kaoru had a far off look on her face and Kenshin wondered if she still remembered he was there. Finally she shook her head, coming out of her daydream. "It's getting late I'm going to sleep. You should too. Goodnight Kenshin."

"Good night." Kaoru walked back into her room, the light flooding the balcony disappeared in an instant leaving dark night as she shut her door.

Kenshin did the same, going to his bed and falling back onto it. _'That was different. Kaoru was actually being nice'_ Ok so she had been pretty nice for the past two days. He got under his covers ready to sleep and almost was when what Kaoru said finally hit him. _'It's gonna hurt?!'_

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Kenshin sat in the great hall, staring at his plate. Kaoru, Sano, Aoshi, Misao were there as well. Everyone was eating and talking except Kenshin, he thought he would be sick if attempted to eat. "You need to eat something Kenshin. This is supposed to take a lot of energy to do."

"No thanks Misao. I'm not hungry." Of course his stomach would decide to growl just then. "Maybe I'll just go over there right now."

"Not without us your not. Sit back down." Kenshin stared at Kaoru and Sano cocked an eyebrow at her. "You're going too? Didn't think you'd care so much for him." Kaoru glared at him earning a smirk in return.

"Shut up Sano. I'm going to see Megumi. She's been down there the past two days. And Mother's still trying to catch me off guard to go try on dresses." She grimaced at that. "Kenshin's going to be lightheaded afterwards anyway. Remember when I had it done?" Kaoru, Sano, Misao, and Aoshi were quiet for a moment, remembering whatever had happened then. Kenshin gulped, feeling more and more nervous about this whole thing.

"Quite worrying him Kaoru. Kenshin are you alright? Do you want some tea or something? Can't have you being sick." Lady Kimiko was in the window, coming from one of the gardens outside. She landed in front him and felt his forehead, checking for fever. "He's fine Lady Kimiko. Come on. I think it's time we go over there now." Aoshi stood up, giving Kenshin a shake to snap out of whatever trance he was in. He had been staring ahead of him unblinking for the last five minutes. Misao followed after Aoshi.

Kaoru and Sano stood as well, grabbing Kenshin each by an arm and pulling him up before he shook them off. "I'm ok. Just nervous. Let's go before I really am sick." He walked quickly out of the hall with Sano, Aoshi, and Misao following.

Kimiko held Kaoru back for a moment. "Are you going with them Kaoru?" "Yes mother. Don't want to miss this. Kenshin getting his wings and all." She smiled lightly trying to encourage Kimiko to let her go. "Very well. Have fun and don't be mean to him. Be sure to help him if he needs it." "Yes. Yes. I will. Bye mother." Kaoru ran out of the great hall to catch up with the others.

Megumi was waiting in front for them when they reached the stone hut. She waved at them, glad to see her friends after two days of no interaction with anyone besides Tomoe. "Hey! Come one inside. We have everything ready for you Kenshin." He gave a weak smile and waved back. Misao flew over to her, followed by Sano and Aoshi. Misao and Megumi hugged each other in greeting with Sano hugging Megumi before she could say or do anything, leaving Kaoru alone to drag Kenshin over to them when ever he decided to unexpectedly stop walking.

"Is he ready?" Tomoe stood in the door way, stretching her wings out before folding them back in place. "Yeah he's ready. Just hurry up before he faints."

"I'm not going to faint!" He shot her a glare Kaoru who only grinned back.

They all went inside, Sano, Aoshi, Kaoru, and Misao slightly cramped on one side of the hut, barely able to be sitting on the bed. Sano and Aoshi were particularly uncomfortable, their wings taking up most of the room on the bed everyone sat on, crammed behind them against the wall and ceiling. Misao was sitting on the edge of the bed, her wings straight up and rigid. Kaoru had the misfortune of sitting in the middle.

They were trying to give Tomoe and Megumi as much room as possible to do what ever they had to do to Kenshin. Lady Tomoe and Megumi, neither of which was cramped, stood with Kenshin who was trying his best not to look too nervous. _'Bloody hell! Kaoru just had to tell me this would be painful. I'm still going through it, not matter what.'_

Megumi was moving as much as she could away from them, clearing a space for Kenshin to stand. "Are you ready? Good. You might want to take off your shirt though, Kenshin."

He stared at her for a minute. "Why-oh" He took off his tunic and shirt, preferring to have kept them on. His cheeks warmed slightly, feeling Kaoru, Misao and Megumi's gazes on him for a moment but no one seemed to have noticed.

Megumi handed him a green, foul smelling potion, giving him a sympathetic smile. Reluctantly the red head took it though he didn't drink it. Tomoe had had her eyes closed, appearing to be concentrating or mediating, the blue gem on top her staff glowing gently. "You need to drink that Kenshin." Tomoe opened her dark brown eyes, the gem still glowing, and cast her gaze at him, making him drink the foul concoction at once.

The moment it touched his lips he desperately wanted to gag and felt bile rise in his throat. He resisted however and quickly gulped the stuff down. It burned his throat and he couldn't help but gag at the aftertaste. Megumi handed him some water that instantly rid him of the taste.

Suddenly his entire body went numb and he nearly fell onto the floor, but at the last second felt himself floating an inch from the ground. Tomoe had her staff pointed at him and slowly raised him until was upright. His body was still numb but with a flash of light from Tomoe's staff, numbness was replaced with agony.

Now he felt he was being burned alive though there was no fire. His face contorted in pain as it ripped through his body and barely managed to suppress a scream. It felt as if something was probing at him, looking for something all the while tearing his insides apart.

Tomoe knew he was in pain though there was nothing she could do except make it as quick as possible. She could sense the strong, ancient spells over him and felt for one she could remove first. There were spells that suppressed his magic and ones that prevented his wings from growing which would be the first to go.

She concentrated, finding the first spell to eradicate, and slowly cast it off him. His face twisted in pain again. She had to ignore that. She continued the process of finding spells and removing them from him, having to stop when the pain was too much for him. It was more and more difficult the further she went in removing the spells and soon she was shaking so much from exhaustion, Megumi had to hold her up physically. Using magic on her right now would make it harder for both Tomoe and Kenshin. Kaoru, Sano, Aoshi, and Misao were standing now, completely tense, and Kaoru being the only one who had any idea what Kenshin was going through right now.

After hours of sheer agony for Kenshin and exhaustion for Tomoe, she finally undid the last spell and collapsed to her knees. Kenshin too fell to the ground, completely shaking all over from the throbbing pain and gasping for breath.

Megumi was still holding Tomoe, enveloping her in a green light trying to give her back some strength. Kaoru had gone over to Kenshin, the only one of the four at the bed who could quickly move. Misao levitated a bowl to Kaoru and conjured water and a towel into it. Kaoru soaked the towel and used it to wash the sweat from Kenshin's body and help relax his strained muscles. He was very grateful for it. Once through with Tomoe, Megumi did the same for Kenshin, ridding him of most of the pain until it was a dull ache.

Tomoe stood up, leaning on her staff before Aoshi could move a chair for her to sit in (he levitated it). Kaoru helped Kenshin sit up on the floor before moving a little bit away to give him room. Tomoe recomposed herself before speaking. "I hope you are alright Kenshin. I know that was very painful for you. I have undone all the spells that were on you and I can now grow your wings and give you your magic. If you'd like though, we can wait until tomorrow if the pain is still too much for you. Do you want to continue or prefer to wait?" It took a moment for the red head to answer. "N-No. No. I want to continue. I want to get it done."

"Very well. I'm telling you now it will hurt again. Are you sure?" He nodded determinedly and Tomoe once again pointed her staff at him, closing her eyes in concentration.

The light from the staff steadily grew and Tomoe in a flash opened her eyes and the staff's light transferred to Kenshin, completely enveloping him. He felt the same shearing pain as before except now it was concentrated in his shoulders though still felt in his whole body. Again he resisted the urge to scream.

Tomoe focused on the points in his shoulders where the wing joints were located. The bones and muscles for his wings were undeveloped and she further focused on them, picturing his wings growing to as they should be.

Kenshin convulsed, his shoulders throbbing. He felt something vibrate near his shoulder blades through the pain. Suddenly he shot up screaming, back arching,as two forms flared from his back, twisting and elongating until each had five thinner, but longer limbs. The skeleton of two wings protruded from Kenshin's back, each with small trickles of red liquid on them.

Kenshin's eyes had rolled back into his head, half lidded from extreme exhaustion and pain. Muscle, tendons and flesh quickly covered the bare bones, causing Kenshin to once again let out an ear splitting scream. Finally unable to take it, and the wings completely formed, Kenshin collapsed to the ground in a heap, letting unconsciousness take him.

Everyone stared at him in completely stunned silence. No one seemed able to move or break the trance they were in. After what seemed like hours, though only a few minutes, Kaoru slowly crawled to Kenshin, taking the towel and gently wiping the blood from his wings and floor before resting his head in her lap. She had a look of pure shock, eyes wide and mouth partially open. The others has similar expressions except Tomoe who had somewhat raised eyebrows as the only way to indicate her surprise.

Gradually everyone else stood up from where they were to gather and from a semi-circle around Kenshin and Kaoru, who still had Kenshin's head in her lap and staring at his wings with a far away look in her eyes.

Kenshin was at last steadily coming to. He opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was a blurred figure of a black haired, blue eyed woman. His vision cleared and recognized the figure as Kaoru staring down at him. He blinked and saw the faces of the others looking down from a slightly higher distance as well. He finally noticed Kaoru was wiping his head with water from her hand.

He felt horrible. His body ached and he felt an unfamiliar weight under his back. He tried sitting up but couldn't find the strength. He settled for lifting his head to look to his sides, trying to figure out what the weight from his back was.

He saw a brown leathery looking…thing lying partially under him. He turned his head and saw the same on the other side. He looked back up at Kaoru unable to find his voice or the strength to talk, waiting for her to explain. Lucky for him she understood and whispered her answer to his unspoken question.

"Kenshin, you're a Doren."

* * *

For anyone who might have (and most likely) forgotten, a Doren is a person with dragon wings. 

At long last this chapter is done! –punches air with fist-FINALLY! Lol And I'm sure you'll all happy Kenshin got his wings! I think Doren wings suite him perfectly. (then again that's me)

Now I just have to post this and, in case I don't update 'til then, Happy New Years!

DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! By for now

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. chapter twelve

Disclaimer: No one here can possibly think I of all people own Kenshin. Nope he belongs to Watsuki.

I'M SORRY! I haven't updated in a whole month! Please forgive me-bows multiple times- I didn't mean to go so long with out updating but believe it or not I've actually been kinda busy this month . Friends, finals (EVIL!), horrid weather, laziness, and my dad's new obsession of kicking me off the computer to go on e-bay and watch bids for train stuff (don't ask) so yes. Not as much computer time as normal (especially cause of my dad. Evil father grrrrrrrr him and his train obsession). So please forgive me for not updating. I do feel bad for it.

Thank you very much Nilnil, Bookworm, Eternal Light/Fire Dragon (there's a reason Kaoru didn't get her wings then and I have a special wing type planned for her and I didn't think of red for Kenshin though there's kinda a reason for not having black), and Ryoko 835 for reviewing! I love reviews and I appreciate yours very much! I'm glad ya all enjoy my story! (I'm shocked and amazed)

READ ON!

* * *

"A Doren?" Kenshin looked at each of his wings again. His wings were a dark golden-brown color with the webbing between the 'finger' and 'arm' a lighter shade than the clawed 'fingers' and 'thumb'.

He tried sitting up again and succeeded with Kaoru's help. Kaoru stood, taking the bowl of bloodied water to throw outside. The red head sat there with his wings sprawled on the ground. It was crowded in the cabin with everyone still inside and anyone yet to say a word.

Lady Tomoe moved forward to Kenshin to help him up and everyone else seemingly broke out of their trances and moved back as Tomoe extended her hand allowing him to take it and pulled him off the ground. Kenshin stumbled when she let go, nearly falling over on his back again from the unfamiliar weight of his wings. Tomoe caught him before he could fall though, not letting go until he properly steadied himself. This time he didn't stumble and kept his balance, leaning forward slightly to do so. His wings hung limply behind him, unfolded and trailing against the floor.

Silence still lingered in the cabin, no one sure what to say. Sano was the first to break the quiet. "Well that was definitely interesting but instead of staying in here why don't we head outside now?" He grinned, breaking any tension that might have still hung in the air and ambled outside.

The others followed with Megumi helping Kenshin outside, still a bit shaky and drained from his affair. Once out in the fresh air, Misao, Aoshi, Sano, and Megumi congratulated him, telling him it was amazing and such. Kenshin didn't see Kaoru outside and assumed she already left. Lady Tomoe appeared in the door way, giving no sign of tiredness except her leaning on her staff just enough to show how drained she was as well.

"Megumi help Kenshin back to the castle please." "Yes Lady Tomoe. Um…do I come back afterwards?" "No. You may stay at the castle. I've kept you here long enough and I wish to rest a while." She nodded and took Kenshin, who was still glancing to see if Kaoru was near, by the arm, leading him back to the castle.

Tomoe watched them leave before striding outside around her cabin to see Kaoru leaning against it with her arms crossed still holding the bowl. She had a distant look in her eyes, lost in thought. She turned and began walking into the forest only to be halted as Tomoe's voice drifted to her. "Kaoru. Wait." Kaoru paused mid-step before turning around to face Tomoe speaking in a strained tone. "Yes Lady Tomoe?" Tomoe studied her with calm brown eyes, smiling before answering. "You still have my bowl." Kaoru looked down at it before mumbling and placing the bowl on the bed through the window.

She made to walk off once more but Tomoe halted her again. "Kaoru." Kaoru grit her teeth, wishing Tomoe would let her go. "Yes Lady Tomoe? Is there something else you wanted?" She really just wanted to go.

"Are you alright Kaoru? Perhaps going into the forest now is not the best thing. If you would like we could always try it again-"

"Lady Tomoe, with all due respect, you and I both know that it won't work. You've tried growing my wings but it it's not gonna happen. I accepted it a long time ago. I don't have wings. I can't fly. I can't use magic. I've accepted it and I'm just going to go visit Rayne, Lady Tomoe. That's all."

Tomeo studied her again, still leaning somewhat on her staff. "Very well Kaoru. Enjoy your visit." "Thank you. And get some rest Lady Tomoe. You look ready to keel over."

Kaoru smiled at her before turning and heading into the woods, disappearing from Tomoe's view. "You might think you've accepted it Kaoru but I can't help but wonder if you really have."

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Kaoru was sitting on the ground, staring at Elin Lake behind a group of trees. She was thinking about today. Why did it bother her so much that Kenshin got his wings and magic? She didn't have either. She accepted that so why did it bother her so much? _No way am I jealous over this. That's just stupid_. He had wings and magic and she didn't. End of story, no big deal_. Right?_

She had to admit, a part of her was actually hoping the spell removals and wing growth wouldn't work. Then she wouldn't be the only fairen without wings or magic. _That's just stupid. I'm being thickheaded_. Kaoru sighed in frustration, knowing she was acting like an idiot and being petty. She just had to get her mind off it. A visit with Ranesta sounded good now. Standing up, Kaoru hiked towards Ranesta's cave, intent on a good visit to get her mind off today.

It had been hours since Kaoru had visited Ranesta and she was just now back in the castle, laying on her bed staring out her balcony. It was well after dark and her mother was probably going to lecture her until her ears fell off for being out so long. Kimiko always tended to worry excessively when it came to Kaoru.

The wingless fairen sighed, frowning in thought. That visit with Ranesta hadn't taken her mind off things at all. She had ended up telling everything to Ranesta instead. _Now everyone's gonna think I'm jealous of Kenshin. Rayne'll tell Misao and Megumi who will tell Aoshi and Sano and by then the servants will have heard and they'll tell mom and dad. And by then Kenshin will have heard it! Bloody hell I should have never told her. _

She buried her face in one of her pillows, mumbling to herself. _Why do I get the feeling he'll never let me forget about this if he finds out? Bloody hell!_ The irate raven head's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone outside calling her name. _Who…?_

She heard her name again but didn't bother to get up to find out who was calling her, choosing to watch outside her balcony from her bed. The person was flying towards her room and passed it, not seeing the opened balcony doors, calling her name again. It was Misao. "Misao?" Kaoru strained her neck trying to catch sight of her friend.

Misao flew to the balcony, landing on the railing and peering inside Kaoru's room. She jumped down and walked inside when she spotted Kaoru lying on her bed, giving the Iten an innocent smile. Misao shook her head at Kaoru, sighing in frustration, and turned face the balcony, raising her hands to her mouth. "Megumi! I found Kaoru! She's in her room!"

Misao walked back inside, crossing her arms and glaring accursedly at her friend. "You know me and Megumi have been looking for you for nearly two hours now?" Kaoru, looking like a child caught in the act of a prank, grinned innocently and sat up on her bed. "And why exactly were you looking for me?" She had hunch she already knew….

"Because Lady Kimiko sent us to look for you of course." _Of course_. Megumi glided inside her room, folding her feathered wings behind her as she landed. "So where exactly were you?"

"I was at Rayne's." "No you weren't, we checked there twice. The first time she hadn't seen you and the second time you already left." "Okay well, I also just kinda hung out in the forest a while too. I didn't want to come back here just yet." Megumi and Misao each gave her a hard look, making Kaoru feel more and more like a child being reprimanded though she hadn't done anything.

"Lady Kimiko's been worried ever since we all brought Kenshin back and you weren't with us. She figured you went in the forest or something though." Megumi sat down on the bed next to Kaoru, Misao doing the same. "Next time tell someone so we don't have to go on a search party for you."

Kaoru smiled apologetically at them. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know my mom would be so worried? I've been out longer than this."

"You know very well why. Kimiko just doesn't want you doing anything drastic." Megumi's face softened, her voice no longer holding any resentment. Misao had dropped her glare, replacing it with a sympathetic face and tone. "Ranesta told us what you said, are you-" Kaoru held her hand up, silencing Misao before she could finish. "Not a word about it. I'm fine and I didn't do anything so everyone stop stressing about me."

She crossed her arms stubbornly, determined to show she was alright and nothing was bothering her. _I was right. I just knew this would happen damn it! I'm not jealous or depressed or anything! _

Megumi and Misao exchanged knowing looks. They knew her too well to know she was just 'fine' and that today was aggravating her, whether or not she accepted or knew it. Neither would press the subject if she didn't want to talk however, knowing that would get them no where.

"Alright whatever you say. I'm going to bed now. I'll do a favor and tell your mother you're here but you have to deal with her in the morning. G'night Kaoru. G'night Misao. Oh and by the way, Kaoru, your door's open." Kaoru turned her head to face her bedroom door and back to Megumi. Misao and Kaoru both wished her good night as Megumi hopped off the bed, glancing again at the door to Kaoru's room while smirking, and flew out of Kaoru's room to retire for the night.

Misao stood up to stretch her arms and wings, yawning. "Good night Kaoru. See you in the morning." "'Night." Misao flew out to the balcony, closing the doors behind her and flying to her own room.

Sighing, Kaoru fell back against her bed, sprawled over pillows and covers. She should probably get ready for bed. She was about to roll off her bed when "Your doors open." Kaoru leaped off her bed staring wide eyed at her door. She immediately relaxed when she saw who there though, relaxation quickly turned into frustration however.

Kenshin leaned against her door way, looking around her room. Golden-brown leathery wings folded behind him somewhat stiffly. "What do you want?" she didn't want to deal with him right now. "Nothing, just telling you your door was wide open. And your room looks a lot like mine." "You mean _yours_ looks like mine. I had my room like this before you." She stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes while Kenshin just continued studying her room, ignoring her glare.

Kaoru's room was similar to his but still with plenty differences. The walls and ceiling were a deep blue that changed and swirled with different shades, giving a strong impression of waves dancing in the sea. Her furniture was made of medium colored wood with intricate carvings and designs of delicate looking leaves and vines.

A silver chest was placed at the rear of her bed. The four poster bed was the same size as his except with dark blue bedding, facing the balcony currently hidden behind shut doors with dragons and what looked to be winged unicorns carved on them. A long indigo couch stood angled near the marbled fireplace. The dresser and armoire were made of the same wood as the couch, with indigo accenting the carvings on them. There were plants everywhere. Far more than Kenshin had in his room, all different from leaves and flowers to species, size, and color. They lined the walls and furnishings. Surprisingly none of it seemed overdone or too overwhelming, but suited and accented the room just right.

Was he going to stand in her doorway all night? "Can I help you?" Kenshin tore his eyes from the room, turning his attention back to Kaoru. "No, just looking around." He tugged at his tunic's collar, trying to loosen it from his neck.

Kaoru saw, noticing how tight his tunic was around his neck. She cocked an eyebrow at him wondering why he had it so tight. "Are you….? Turn around Kenshin." Before Kenshin could say anything, Kaoru spun him around to stare at his back. _Is he trying to strangle himself or something? _

His tunic was all messed up in the back. Ties for the slits for his wings were too tight around them and his collar was caught on part of his left wing. She shook her head at him and began undoing the threads. "What are you doing?" Kenshin tried looking behind him but couldn't see her behind his wings. "Fixing your tunic. Now shut up and move over by the lamp. I can't see over here." The red head unwillingly complied, biting his tongue to keep from saying something.

His tunic gradually loosened, almost falling off his shoulders when Kaoru had undone all the ties. Kenshin stood there, unsure what to say or do, wishing she would just leave his tunic alone. He felt stupid standing there and thought of something to say. "I heard you're upset about something from today. You wouldn't want to talk about it would you?" It was only after he said that, did it occur to him he only just heard it. _She's going to hurt me_.

"And how would you know anything about that? The only two I've told are Megumi and Misao. Eavesdropping were you?" Her voice sounded calm but one of the threads tightening painfully for a moment told him she was angry with him. "Of coarse not. I was just walking by when Misao left."

He mustn't have sounded convincing as he received another tug at his tunic's ties for that. "And why were you walking around? Tomoe said you had to rest." She tugged at his tunic again. "I did and then later I took a walk. I'm trying to get used to my wings." He gave a small, hesitant flap of his wings to prove his point.

She tightened his tunic again, though that time she hadn't meant to but Kenshin didn't know that. "What? It's the truth I did just take a walk. I only stopped here because Megumi said-" Kenshin shut his mouth quickly before finishing his sentence, hoping she hadn't caught what he said. Truth was he _did_ eavesdrop. he hadn't meant to, he just did. He was walking by when Misao first flew in. There was no tightening of his tunic though and he mentally sighed in relief.

Actually he didn't feel her tying his tunic anymore. Was she finished? "Kaoru?" She began tying again, muttering a quick "sorry". _That was weird_. _Did I say something? _"What I do?" "Nothing just thinking. I'm almost done. Hold still." Her voice sounded small and unlike her. He did as told, wondering what he had said or done to make her change her demeanor so suddenly.

"Done." she patted his back, letting him know she had finished. His tunic was much more comfortable now, no longer trying to strangle him. He turned around to face her, mindful to keep his wings from hitting Kaoru. "Thanks. That feels better." He grinned at her to show his gratitude but it faded when he saw the distant look in Kaoru's eyes.

"Kaoru, you okay?" Kenshin waved his hand in her face, making her shake her head and focus on him again. "Wha…oh yeah fine. Just thinking." Her voice sounded weird again. Kaoru walked over to her bed and sat down.

Kenshin was still watching her, unsure what to do. He was about to leave when Kaoru spoke up. "Have you tried flying with them yet? Or your magic? Have you tried that?" She stared at the wall in front of her, making a point to avoid looking at him. He walked towards her, stopping at edge of the bed. "Not yet. Lord Seji and Lady Kimiko both told me not try out my wings until someone's there to show me how. Same with the magic."

He tried grinning at her but it didn't work. She had gotten solemn all of a sudden and he was sure that wasn't normal for her. "Are you sure you're all right Kaoru? You're acting a little weird."

Kaoru growled in frustration, sitting up and throwing her hands in the air. "Everyone keeps saying that! 'Are you all right Kaoru?', 'Are you alright?' for the last time I'm fine! Nothing's wrong. Absolutely nothing. I bloody accepted it a long time ago so everyone just leave me alone!"

_I'm not jealous either. I don't care if he has wings or magic or anything. I don't. I'm being stupid brooding over this. _She honestly wasn't jealous, but she couldn't help thinking about why she didn't have them. Which she still thought was stupid to think about.

Well at least she wasn't being so melancholy just then. But what had she accepted that everyone kept nagging about? He had a hunch she hadn't really accepted whatever it was either or she wouldn't be making a big deal of it. "You're apparently not okay Kaoru. Telling me about it might help." "I'm not telling you and I already told Rayne and it didn't help." Her voice was flat and indifferent. "Why not tell me? It's not some woman thing is it?" "No" Her voice was still flat.

He tried thinking what the hell would make her act like this. She wasn't like this yesterday or the day before so whatever it was happened today. Except for this morning during his magic recovery and wing growth, not sure what else he could call it, he hadn't seen her. _This doesn't have anything to do with that, does it?_ _Why would that upset her? _He voiced his thought and Kaoru fell back against her bed once again, choosing to not answer his question. _Apparently it does_.

He remembered last night when she had told him about remembering a feeling of what it was like to fly. This had something to do with that. Now to get her to admit it. "Kaoru, are you jealous I have wings?" She was going to kill him.

"Of course not! I'm not jealous damn it! I don't have wings, I can't fly, and I can't do magic! Me being jealous that you or anyone does isn't going to change that. I accepted it a long time ago. Just drop it." Her voice was icy venom but he still pressed further on. "Okay you're not jealous. But why don't you just have Lady Tomoe try to grow them or something? You said you tried it before, maybe it'll work this time."

"You don't get it. I have tried it. Plenty of times. The first was when I was ten and just came here and I've been trying until three years ago. Tomoe can't grow something that's not there. I don't why but I don't wings or magic and I accept it okay? It's everyone else who hasn't accepted it." Her voice was still ice but it was quiet, barely more than a whisper by the time she finished, and he could hear a hint of bitter sadness in it. Again he wasn't sure what to say. Silence fell for a moment before Kaoru broke it.

"I guess I just can't help thinking why not me? I remember what flying feels like so I know I've had wings and must have had magic. Every fairen does. So why not me? You getting your wings and magic today just made me think about it more than I normally do. Most of the time I don't really think about it like this at all. And everyone's worried I'm going to do something desperate. I'm not though; I'm not stupid enough to do that. And I'm not dumb enough to be jealous over something I can't fix. That's why everyone keeps bugging me. It's not you or anything. Just me thinking why. That's all."

Her voice was quiet again and lost all bite in it, sounding instead serious and pensive. He again wondered if she forgot he was there. "I'm sorry I pressed it Kaoru. And that you can't fly or anything. I'll take you flying when I learn if you want though you could do that with anyone."

"No don't be sorry I'm actually glad I said it. I feel better. And I think I'd like to go flying when you learn. It's always fun." They each gave the other a small smile before saying goodnight and Kenshin left her room. Kaoru changed and climbed into bed eventually falling asleep, indeed feeling much better.

* * *

My ending here is horrid, it's so rushed! I also think I repeated myself a lot. It's been made clear Kaoru's not jealous right? (I'll scream if someone says she is lol) And is it me or is this shorter than normal? Feels like it. This was actually going to longer but due to my laziness and wanting to update it….yeah this is the result. I was going to have another scene thing to introduce some of the evil plot in this story but I'll just do it next chapter. Please forgive me. –bows again- Hopefully I won't take as long to update with chapter 12 (wow I've done 11 chapters! It's a miracle –feels special- I didn't think this last so long) I'd best stop ranting now before I never shut up. Ok so anyways ya know what to do. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are good! 'Til chapter 12 by for now! n-n

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	13. chapter thirteen

Disclaimer: Kenshin belongs to everyone but me so there.Least it feels like it.

I swear I'm making a terrible habit of taking my time to update. Please forgive me! -bow, bow, bow, bow, bow- i don't mean to, honest. It just sort of happens.I don't even have a good reason for it. Other than I'm really lazy and this chapter was hard to write. It took me a week to write the first page! -grumbles-

Ok this _would_ have been out sooner like around Sunday (and probably longer) but I edited my prologue. It's new and (hopefully) improved! Actually I completely rewrote it, because it sucked and I hated it in the first place. So...yeah. You might want to read it cause I really did rewrite it (didn't use any of the text from the original or nothing) though the basics are still the same I think. Do me a favor and go re-read it please! Tell me if it really did improve or not. I think it did but what do I know?

AND THANK YOU SO INCREDIBLY VERY MUCH:

White Dragon: I have melodrama? Cool. You keep reading books too and fanfics as well, particularly this one ;)

Niki: thank you! And whether or not she is one is for me to know and you to find out lol,

Nilnil: n-n, yeah I'm getting slow at updating (bad me, bad!) lol

Eternal Light/Fire Dragon: I don't think Kenshin will have a Battousai side (don't think I could write it) and as far _when_ Kaoru gets her wings, you'll have to wait to find out,

And finally, last but not least-

Ice Angel Kaoru: long review woohoo! lol And that is a really cool idea! I might tweak it cause I kinda (keyword _kinda_) have an idea 'bout that whole scene but I'll use that 'magic circle' thing cause it's cool though Tomoe won't be the one to give her wings, (I'm giving away plot now) HE will do it (not telling the name, you can forgive ii out) because after all that was why he was brought here (you figured it now didn't you?). And I did angst? Really? Awesome. –grins-I'm just glad no one said she was jealous. I got a point across! Yay!

Ok enough rambling for now (I'll wait 'til the bottom) Anyways READ ON! n-n

* * *

"How very touching." A woman sneered, her green painted lips twisting into an arctic grin while watching Kenshin leave Kaoru's room through a sphere of liquid like a crystal ball. The woman had red tinted brown hair pulled into a bun and dark violet eyes like glaciers. She wore the barest necessity of a red narrow skirt and top, scarcely covering herself and showing practically all pale, near white skin and curve that contrasted sharply with Betroe wings colored black as pitch like a raven.

She lowered the liquid sphere back into a bubbling cauldron with a refined wave of her hand. The only light in the room came from a lone torch and the cauldron before her, casting a strange glow on her pale skin and an eerie light on the rest of the stone carved chamber. The image of Kenshin walking down the corridor melted away, replaced with one of him going through the agonizing growth of his wings instead. That cold grin never left her face.

"The Battousai. I wonder how powerful you really are. Will you be able to find your precious princess?" Her mocking, icy laughter filled the darkened chamber. _What is your strength? You're weakness?_ _Is there any way to use you?_ Her musing was interrupted as the door opened and dim light filled the chamber. She instantly turned invisible before the person on the other side could enter.

"Lady Yumi? Lady Yumi, are you in here?" a young girl's head poked through the doorway before stepping inside completely. Tsubame Sanjou was young, no more than thirteen. She had wide hazel eyes, like a doe's, and short brown hair just above her shoulders, wearing a simple pink dress with purple hemming. Four dark blue, near black, wings folded behind her. An Iten. She had a charming, meek demeanor and was peering inside, unsure she was allowed in here.

Yumi's eyes narrowed slightly, head tilted in a haughty manner as if considering whether or not to answer. The young woman kept her smile standing there patiently. Yumi was full aware that the girl knew she was there and wouldn't leave until she was answered. _Stubborn child._ "What do you want Tsubame?" She reappeared and crossed her arms, making sure to look thoroughly annoyed.

Tsubame smiled meekly though it quickly slid off her face at Yumi's look. "Master Takeda Kanryuu is waiting here for you Lady Yumi. He said you called for him. And I also need to get some potion ingredients if it's all right Lady Yumi." She stood waiting for Yumi to answer. She looked so innocent but Yumi knew better.

"Hurry it up." _Potions_. _Hmph. Makes her seem a witch instead of a fairen. Still they can be useful. _She looked over to the cauldron with the replaying image. Tsubame crept over to a wall lined with shelves of bottles and jars. Taking what she needed, Tsubame was making her way out the door before stopping to watch the images in the cauldron and flinching. It was once again showing Kenshin getting his wings. "Um do I send Master Kanryuu in?"

"Yes of course. Tell him to hurry." Tsubame nodded and walked out the room, quickly returning with a man in white clothing. He had slicked dark hair and beady eyes. He was a Betroe with gray wings and an oily look to him.

"Good day Miss Komagata. I hate to rush this but I was in the middle of a meeting when you called. If I'm gone to long they might leave before negotiations are finished. You understand don't you Miss Komagata?"

"I don't care about your petty drug dealings Kanryuu. I advice you not to be so informal with me. Now you're a noble in Telrunya correct? I want you to arrange it so I can meet this Battousai. I think the Telrunian ball would be a good time to do so. Tsabame and Yahiko will be joining you as well." She left no room for negotiation.

Tsubame looked at her, bewildered. "Lady Yumi, not that I don't wan to but may I ask why I'm going? I don't normally help in things like this."

"You're going in order to make sure this lout and his little pet don't mess anything up." It was Kanyruu's turn to gawk. "Miss…er Lady Yumi, what makes you think I'd mess this up? I deal with lords and ladiess all the time without error. This Battousai is nothing but an exalted peasant. He'll be easy to manipulate. I'm sure I can arrange him to help-"

"I have no intention of using his 'help' as you have in mind. He will do as he meant to do without hindrance. I merely wish to meet him in person to see if he will be a later threat. You are now dismissed Kanryuu. Please tell Yahiko of this before you leave." Kanryuu clenched his teeth as he stormed out and disappeared.

"I already heard it. I don't want to go. Send Soujiro instead." Yahiko Moujin. A Doren stood in the doorway, leaning slightly against the door as Kanryuu made his exit. A young boy around Tsubame's age with brown-black hair and dark pride-filled chocolate eyes and pale wings, wearing a casual yellow tunic and green breeches. He was currently glaring absolute hatred towards Yumi. She smiled deeper at him just to see the look of disgust mix with anger and loathing. He was stubborn and rebellious, as muck as he could get a way with, and the only two he showed respect towards was Tsubame and his half brother.

"Hello to you too, Yahiko. I see you're looking well." Sarcasm laced her every word and revulsion dripped off his. "And I see you look like atrollop as always. I told you, have Soujiro do it. I don't want to and he's better for that."

"You'll do as I say brat. Soujiro can go if he likes, I don't care what he does, but I gave you an order and you'd best do as I say." Her frozen expression pierced him like a winter's chill. "And I said I'm not going to do it you ugly old-"

"Now, now Yahiko, it's not polite to speak to a lady like that. I am sorry for his language Lady Yumi. He'll go of course and I think I might as well. I haven't left here in quite a while. It should be fun." A young Betroe with speckled black and white feathered wings, he had black hair and blank blue eyes and a constant smile. He wore a hand woven blue tunic and white breeches and the only one with a sword in the whole room. Soujiro Seta was Yahiko Moujin's half brother but they were practically opposite in every way possible.

"So you're sending everyone to a ball Lady Yumi? Who is so important that it requires so many?" He smiled politely at her, but his eyes stayed blank. "It wouldn't take so many if everyone would stop barging in. I have been told to meet Battousai so I am arranging it. Do you really plan on going as well?"

"Sure. I'd like to meet the Battousai myself. Unless I need another reason to go. In that case I suppose I could go to insure he doesn't try to attack you." Yumi glared mockingly at him. "I am perfectly able to take of myself Soujiro. Though I do appreciate your willingness to do as told. If only your brother was so compliant." That earned a rude gesture from Yahiko. Soujiro placed his hand on hi shoulder to stop from saying anything to Yumi.

"Or at least half as respectful." She narrowed her eyes and Yahiko doubled over in pain. Tsubame, who had been quietly standing in the corner, rushed over to him. Soujiro merely looked down at him, wearing an _I told you so_ expression though she knew there was nothing mean behind it.

It was Yumi's turn to glare at Yahiko, who this time, despite the pain, smirked at her. "You would do well to learn your place brat." A pulsation ran through her and halted her punishment on Yahiko. The pulsation happened again and bowed her head slightly, concentrating on the meaning of the pulsations. Yahiko eyed her with suspicion as he stood up with Soujiro and Tsubame's help, unable to believe she would show this much mercy no matter how petty the reason to be angry.

She lifted her head and spread her black wings in show, twisted mirth lighting her pale face. "Our conversation is over now. You all may leave. He wants me right now and I'll not keep him waiting." She paused a moment to watch the change in their expressions.

All three knew who she was talking of without saying his name. Irregardless, the hatred in Yahiko's eyes more than doubled, and Tsubame cast her gaze downward, barely containing a shudder. Soujiro's normally blank eyes sparked with admiration. Three very different expressions and feelings towards her lord. She left the room in a flash of red light, leaving behind Soujiro nodding at something Tsubame said and Yahiko curling his mouth in a snarl at where Yumi had been and shaking his head.

She reappeared in another room with nothing but a door in it. She was glowing slightly, being the only source of light. She could scarcely see the door but she knew exactly where it was and what it looked like, even without light. The door was intricately carved with gems outlining the interlaced design. Behind it was her lord.

"Lord Shishio." Yumi felt the pulsation through her again as she extended her hand toward the door in front of her causing it to open. Inside the doorway was even darker than the room she was in. The darkness seeped out into the room, pressing in on the faint light she gave off. It formed a vague pitch black hand, beckoning her inside.

"You're late Yumi." A deep voice caressed her from the dark. "Only a few moments my Lord." She smiled seductively, her eyes and voice taking on an alluring spark. "Next time don't." Sinister amusement lined the bodiless voice. She took the pitch black hand, allowing it to lead her inside the darkness. "As you wish my Lord Shishio." _Anything to please you._ Ecstasy filled her arctic and seductive laugh as Yumi stepped into the blackness, the door closing behind her.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_Izu took each small hand from her, that she had the strength to was a miracle. "There's nothing he can do. I will die Ru, but you'll see me again. You'll see both of us again. Go with him. You must live. You must. Goodbye Ru." Hiko took hold of Ru, who was wailing and arms flailing, trying got get back to Izu. "No Please! You can't die! You can't! Mother! You and Father can't leave me!" _

_Tears flowed Izu's eyes silently, replacing the blood that couldn't flow any longer. Ru had kept her alive this long but now she had to die. She wasn't afraid of death. Neither was Koijirou. Ru and Hiko turned a corner but she felt Ru could still hear her last breath and whisper. "You'll finish this and live Ru. You will finish and live. Kaoru." _

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Kaoru shot up, panting. _That bloody dream again!_ Why did she keep dreaming that? It made no sense. She still couldn't remember the faces, or what thay looked like, though she remembereddetials that weren't so distinct before. _Blood. So much blood this time._ And it seemed more real as well. She shook her head, trying to forget. Flashes of images still remained though. _Damn._

A shiver ran though her and Kaoru wrapped her blankets around herself. She could hear echoing thunder outside in the distance. It must have been raining though see didn't hear that. _Guess someone set up a barrier or something._ She shrugged it off, not really caring. It was unimportant anyway.

She lay back down, trying to fall back to sleep. She didn't have a chance however as a servant walked in, carrying a tray laden with food and set it down on a table by the couch, and strode quickly to the window to throw back the curtains causing light to flood her room. Kaoru shielded her eyes and turned over to block out the light. "What are you doing? I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm sorry Milady" Kaoru glared sourly at the title. The servant quickly curtsied in apology "Sorry again. But Lady Kimiko said you are to be awoken if not so already. She said you are to be fitted for a gown today." Kaoru's head shot up, eyes wide, and stared at the servant girl.

"Gowns? Today? Does she mean measuring or actually trying on dresses? Doesn't matter. Tell her I was gone when you came here and that I'm not in the castle." She leaped out of the bed and made for the door but it shut close before she was halfway there. "Open the door."

"Lady Kimiko already told me I am only to follow her orders. And those are to keep you here until she arrives with the gown for you. I am sorry Lady Kaoru." She curtsied again and Kaoru glared at her for calling her 'lady' again.

_I can't be mad at her for following orders. But does she have to use 'lady'? I _hate_ it when everyone calls me that._ Her shoulders slumped and she went to sit on the couch in front of the fire place and began eating. "You don't have to stand there the hall time. You can sit down." The servant girl complied, hesitantly sitting on the carpeted floor. Kaoru sighed knowing that would be the best she could do. The servants were more formal then she was.

Soon after she had finished eating Lady Kimiko came and the servant girl took the food tray before again curtsying and leaving. Lady Kimiko stood waiting patiently as the servant girl left, giving her a polite smile as she did.

Closing the door behind the girl, Kimiko beamed at Kaoru who immediately began thinking of some excuse to get out of this. "Did you sleep well? Good. I need to have you measured." Kaoru groaned and slumped further into the couch. "You wouldn't have to if you dressed properly. Now after that I have some gowns for you to try on."

"Lady Kimiko we go through this every year. I don't dress like a lady because I do not act like one and do not want to. And-" Kimiko held up a hand, silencing her. "And do we have to go though with this? Let me guess, you already have plans? I checked with Misao and Megumi and they're both busy helping Kenshin today. This will go much faster if you just do as I say and try on the gowns. You'll end up wearing one of them anyway whether you like it or not. Now-" She pointed towards the bed where a pile of gowns and dresses appeared then at the door to open it. A seamstress stood outside waiting to come in.

She carried a basket of sewing supplies and a stool for Kaoru to stand on. She did so and felt her legs freeze in place and looked up to see Kimiko smiling at her. _Evil._ Kaoru groaned inwardly and stuck her tongue out at her foster mother when she wasn't looking.

The seamstress began taking measures and busying herself with the gowns while Kaoru attempted burning holes through the wall with her glare. It wasn't working too well. Kimiko was good-naturedly watching the whole thing. Kaoru sighed, lifting her arms for the seamstress. _This is going to take a while…_

_

* * *

_

A trollop is a mediavl word for 'whore' or something similiar thereof. i read it in my book Fires of Heaven, (you underline that right? or do use quotations?) from Wheel of Time (fantasy book series, totally rocks!) andI looked it up and thought I'd use it. n-n

I think I _actually_ moved along in the plot. O-o Wow….amazing lol. I added evilness to it! Yay! –is happy- (is that soemthing i should be happy about? -shrugs-) or at least hinted that there are bad guys to this hehe. I don't think I really have anything else to say than that….

I know I'll repeat myself. Please read the new prologue! Just because I know ya'all _love_ reading this n-n lol. Ok, so next chapter: Kenshin learns to fly! I know he'll love that –evil laughter- now to figure out who's gonna tortue-I mean teach- him lol I'm just kidding. The wing growth thing was enough torturing him….for now. Lol n-n.

I need to Hurry and upload this so 'til chapter 12 by for now! n-n

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	14. chapter fourteen

Disclaimer: If I owned him, I'd be living in Japan, writing other awesome manga stories. But since I'm not, I clearly don't Rurouni Kenshin.

Hey all! Look I'm finally updating. There's something about me and updating exactly one month between updates. I'm just weird I guess. I did what I said and Kenshin actually began learning to fly! (I did something I said I would, it's a miracle!) though he hasn't completely learned to fly yet. That's next chapter I guess. X'

I tried looking up how birds and bats learned to fly for this chapter. Didn't help. I just had to try to make it sound like I knew what I'm talking about (HA!) --'

**Nilnil,** I'm sorry about the short chapter last time, this one's longer (eight whole pages, go me. Woohoo. Lol)

Speaking of last chapter, as to whether or not Tsubame and Yahiko will be evil is for me to know and ya'all to find out n-n (sorry **Eternal Light/Fire Dragon** hehe) same goes for the upcoming ball, which will surprisingly help progress the plot (shocking isn't it?) I still have to figure out what chapter that's gonna happen in though….Anyways moving on. Hello **Cherry**! Indeed, long time no see. glad you're still reading :D lol

And of coarse **Ice Angel Kaoru**! Hi-llo! I did something unexpected? O-o (yay me….) Weren't expecting Shishio or Yumi? Well after all the time it took me to advance in plot I'm not surprised, but who else would I use? No one else in the RK series is evil enough to pull the big evil major villain off like Shishio. ) At least not this part, and I needed a female villain as well and Yumi's the only real one though I don't know if she's exactly what you'd call evil. I actually rather liked her in the anime/manga (yeah, yeah I know I'm weird neh X')

Alright, in case anyone besides ice Angel Kaoru is wondering….Tomoe and everyone else (including Kaoru herself) think that there is NOTHING special about Kaoru other than the fact that she has no wings or magic but they think that's just some weird fluke thing that happened her past before she was a the castle. She might just be an elf for all they know. (She was adopted remember? She didn't always lives with Sano's family) They know about Kenshin being the Battousai and that he is important and needs to find someone who lived during the prologue which was about 2,000 years ago. (so how _could _it be Kaoru? -shifty eyes-) I mentioned everything I just said in the other chapters right? I sure hope so. If I didn't, you all just got a free insight to the plot. (I think I still have yet to clarify _why_ Kenshin's important……I need to do that) And I am so giving a way plot here - -' but…..I'm lousy at keeping my mouth shut apparently. Heh.

Alright, alright. I'll let you all read now. I'm done talking. (for now)

READ ON!

Kenshin blinked slowly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light in his room. He stretched as he sat up, wings spreading to full wing span. He still wasn't quit use to that. Trying to sleep with wings took some getting used use to. _A lot of getting used to_. The large leathered wings kept twisting around or hitting him while he slept. Very annoying.

He stood up, still stretching stiff joints occasionally and stopped, as a thought occurred to him while staring at his dresser. Everyone had told him countless times yesterday not to try anything without someone there to help or watch but….._I wonder if_….he concentrated his stare at his dresser, even outstretching his hand towards it, and tried to will it open.

It didn't budge.

He tried again and again but the dresser apparently didn't want to cooperate and remained firmly shut. Finally he gave one more try, putting all his willpower behind it, feeling _something _emit from him and…"AHHHHHH!"

Crash! His dresser not only moved, but came hurtling at him, making him just dodge the thing and sprawl over the ground with wings splayed over him. _Well that worked well_. And now his clothes were strewn all over. He growled, picking out a tunic and breeches to get dressed and pulled his night shirt off.

"That's what that was. You have a very interesting way of getting dressed in the morning Kenshin." Kenshin jumped at the unexpected visitor, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Sano. _Last thing I need is Kaoru or the other two coming in here to see me without a shirt and yelling at me for trying magic. I don't think Kaoru couldn't yell at me for that though…she probably still would. _

"Just thought I'd try. How was I supposed to know my dresser would attempt to crush me?" His voice was muffled as he slipped the tunic over his head. Amusement, plain as day, lit Sano's voice. "I knew you would. Use to get in trouble all the time when I was a kid for that. I guess I should fix this for you. You'd probably send it through the wall into my room."

Kenshin glared at him as Sano still stood in his door way. It didn't look like he did anything but the dresser suddenly levitated back to its proper place and the clothes folded themselves back into the dresser. _He makes it looks easy. _Kenshin couldn't help but feel slightly resentful at how simple it was for Sano. _He's done this stuff his whole life. It _should_ be easy for him._ At least Sano wasn't going to lecture him about trying magic without someone there.

"So ready to go down to meet Aoshi?" Kenshin turned to face Sano while adjusting the ties in the back of his tunic. "Aoshi? Why do I need to meet him?"

"He didn't tell you? Aoshi's volunteered to teach you to fly today." Kenshin furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why's he going to teach me?" Sano smiled like it was obvious.

"Because he's a Doren like you. You both have the same wings. Megumi and I could probably teach you but I'm a horrible teacher and Megumi's busy today. 'Sides it would be a little hard since me and Megumi are Betroes. We fly similar I guess, but Betroes and Dorens wing structures are slightly different and we have feathers and you don't. Makes a difference. And Misao sure couldn't teach you. Itens fly completely different from either Betroes or Dorens." Laughter occasionally broke between his explanation.

_Okay so maybe it is obvious._ Excuse him for not really thinking about it before. Sano grinned at him good naturedly. "Sorry if I bored you. You'd end up being told this all anyway. Best if you're told now instead of waiting for Aoshi or Megumi to tell you. They'll take all day explaining it. Speaking of Megumi, I think she said she's going to teach magic after ya can fly. If she thinks you're up to it. It probably depends on if she's up to it or not though." Kenshin raised an eyebrow waiting for Sano to enlighten him further. He had gone on this rant; he might as well finish it so Kenshin could understand what he was talking about.

It took Sano a moment before he figured what the silence meant. "Megumi mentioned she might try to teach you some magic basics. I said that, didn't I? She and Lady Tomoe are in hurry to get you caught up on everything. They have a lot to teach you I'd imagine."

_Well I _have_ only just found out fairens even exist less than a week ago_. Kenshin spaced out for a moment thinking of what he'd have to learn. When he zoned in on the conversation again, Sano had completely gone off subject, choosing to talk about only Megumi instead.

"…..she's really good at healing and she knows it so whenever someone says otherwise they normally find themselves in worst condition then before. I speak from experience. She really should learn to take a joke. Megumi's too serious sometimes. I suggest when she's teaching you to just nod and do every thing you're told and don't question her. The woman has a gorgeous body but a bad temper. Shame really. We could have such fun together if I knew she wouldn't poison me for everything I say. She just can't take a compliment."

"Oh really?" Sano froze; face paling just slightly and grin sliding off his face, as Megumi side stepped from behind him. Kenshin didn't even see her. Apparently nor did Sano and judging from Sano's expression, he was in trouble. "M-Megumi. How long were you behind me? Whatever you heard was meant in the best possible way."

"I heard the whole thing." A simple statement but it sounded like Sano was just sentenced to death. Her face was tinged red from a blush. Sano hadn't said anything Kenshin heard to cause her to blush. What did Sano say when he zoned out? _Nothing good by the looks of it_.

"A bad temper? Apparently it's not enough to keep your mind out of the gutter. I can't believe you would even dare _think_ some of that about me. If you have time to think such things then obviously you have too much free time on your hands. Since Aoshi is going to busy teaching Kenshin, you can help me work out the kinks to a few potions and spells I'm working on, and I'm sure Misao could use a sparring partner today. Aoshi might even want to spare later tonight as well. Looks like you have a busy day today, Sano. Come on. Best get to work then."

Sano's face had gone paper white and his eyes looked ready to pop out by the time she had finished saying his schedule for the day. Even without Sano there or the way he was taking it, Kenshin could tell what Megumi had in store for him was going to be absolute hell. Sano attempted weak protest but he couldn't get any audible words out of his mouth.

"I'm not listening to your excuses. You had it coming with that dirty mind of yours. And you might not _say_ it but you most surely _think_ it. I think today is exactly what you need." A small red light emitted from Megumi's left hand, clenched tight in a fist. Kenshin suddenly felt very sorry for the man next to him. "Oh and by the way Kenshin, Aoshi asked me to make sure you meet him outside at the gates."

"He sent me to tell him that."

"Well he couldn't honestly expect you to deliver the message. Aoshi sent me to make sure Kenshin actually heard it. It's a surprise you actually told him." She grabbed Sano's ear and began leading him down the hall and called over her shoulder. "Have fun learning t fly Kenshin." Carting a crest fallen Sano behind her, Megumi glided down the hall and out of site.

Kenshin blinked a couple times before closing his door, replaying what just happened in his head. _I think Megumi likes finding excuses to torture Sano. _And as eager as he was to fly and use his new found magical capabilities, he thought Lady Tomoe would make him wait a few more days at the least before learning anything. He'd just ask Megumi later. Or whoever else he could find.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Aoshi stood by the large gates, waiting for the past half hour for Kenshin to come down. _Honestly Sano, how hard is it to deliver a two second message?_ Probably a good idea he sent Megumi when He did. He sighed and leaned against the stone wall, arms crossed. He should have just gone up there himself. _It's my fault I have to wait here. Sano said he could do it and I believed him. 'I'm already going up there myself, I'll tell him' he says. Phf, he probably got distracted but some pretty servant girl._

Aoshi was still mentally grumbling to himself when he saw Kenshin walking towards him. He stood upright and waved to Kenshin to get his attention. Kenshin waved back and said good morning. Aoshi could see an uncertainty in Kenshin's steps but also the eagerness in his eyes. It was quite amusing.

"Ready to go then? I know a clearing by the lake that's perfect for practice. Do you want to walk or fly?" Aoshi noted the unasked question in Kenshin's widened eyes. "I'm not going to expect you to fly there already. I'll fly and you'll just levitate." Kenshin nodded reluctantly after a moment and Aoshi took off into the air before lifting Kenshin behind him.

They flew over the forest, heading straight for a clearing on the opposite bank of Elen Lake. Kenshin was busy staring at the view below. Aoshi was slightly surprised to Ranesta when they landed in the clearing. She hid well despite her large size. Ranesta didn't look surprised to see them however. She was tearing down trees in the clearing and only glanced at them before continuing. "Good morning Rayne."

"Good day Aoshi, Kenshin. A particular reason you're here?" She ripped a tree, roots and all, from the ground and began burning the leaves off it. Aoshi took a step to the side and shielded himself to avoid the burning flames. "Actually I was hoping to give Kenshin his flying lessons here. But if you're busy we can easily go somewhere else."

"You may practice here. I'm almost done; this is the last tree anyway." The leaves from the tree had been burned completely now and, before the fire could spread to the rest of the tree or ground, Ranesta emitted another flame from her mouth, this time a pale blue one, wiping out the previous flames and causing Aoshi to shiver a moment.

Kenshin watched Ranesta, completely silent, with eyes looking ready to bulge from his eye sockets. Kaoru had told him about Kenshin's first meeting with Ranesta and Aoshi couldn't help the small grin that slid onto his face.

Ranesta grasped the log in her forefeet and took off into the air; both Kenshin and Aoshi covering their eyes from the wind and dust she stirred up. Ranesta called back to them "Good luck with your lessons!" –Kenshin and Aoshi waving to her in response- before dipping back into the forest and out of site.

"Couldn't we have still practiced if Ranesta was here? Why'd you have to ask her?" Kenshin was still watching the part of the forest Ranesta disappeared into. "Yes we could have but it's only polite to ask if she was here first. And she could drive us off if she wanted to. This _is_ her clearing."

"Hers?" He rolled his eyes at Kenshin. _I guess he kinda has an excuse but honestly, you'd think he'd figure this stuff out._ "Yes hers. You think this clearing was always been here? Rayne's the one who cleared it. Now do you have any other questions or can we start? No? Good. Then let's get started, Kenshin."

The red head turned to face him and shrugged. "Sure. Where do we start?" Aoshi mentally readied himself for all the lectures and teaching he would have to give for the day. "Were you paying attention to how I was flying here?" He shook his head. Aoshi sighed at him. "Okay, did you pay attention to how Rayne was flying just now?"

"Sort of." _Better then nothing_. Would it kill him to notice the details? "Alright. First off, we're going to have to get you use to using your wings and build their strength up. Just do what I do. " He extended his leathered wings out behind him and flapped up and down in a slight rotating motion. Kenshin watched a moment before mimicking his wing motions; though no way near as coordinated or graceful. "Good. Now I want you to practice that for a while until you get the hang of it."

"How long is that going to take?"

"Until you can do it in your sleep." Kenshin looked at him like he had grown an extra head. Still, Kenshin beat his wings up and down as before, slowly gaining rhythm and confidence. Up and down, up and down. Aoshi observed him with a keen eye, correcting and commending where necessary. A couple times Kenshin almost looked ready to take off.

It was around noon when Aoshi told Kenshin he could take a break. His wings and shoulders sagged in relief. "Tired?" Kenshin had to reason to be and he looked tired enough. He had kept it up all morning, never once complaining to take a break, though at times giving him looks or glares when he thought Aoshi wasn't looking. He easily ignored those. Kenshin slumped to the ground, crossing his legs and facing the lake. "My wings feel like they're ready to fall off."

"That means you're working your muscles. You did well. You're a quick learner." He sat down near Kenshin, cross legged. "All I did was beat my wings, I didn't even fly yet. When am I gonna start actually flying?" _At least he's eager_.

"Trust me, when most start learning it normally takes much longer to get coordinated enough to get this far, mind you they are kids when they start. And kids also don't have as a good stamina. It normally takes a week to learn to fly for most. Though you shouldn't get ahead of yourself, you should be able to start some basic flying by the end of the day. Nothing very complicated or too high until you've learned some magic of course."

"I thought being here today was so I _could_ fly. What magic would I need to learn before flying?" His expression was like a child's when being denied a treat.

"You'll fly by today don't worry. I mean you can't go above a certain altitude before learning some magic. The air gets thin when you go high enough and you need to be able to gather enough oxygen to yourself so you don't pass out." Kenshin nodded, taking everything he said in. Good to know he listened when necessary. They both sat their; Aoshi closing his eyes and taking in the peace and quiet, and Kenshin enjoying his rest.

They both gave a start when an unexpected voice called to them. "Aoshi! Kenshin!" They leaped up, seeing Misao swiftly flying towards them with a basket in her hands. She landed softly, smiling and holding out the basket for Aoshi to take. "Hope you're hungry. I brought lunch for both of you. How's practice going? Learned to fly yet Kenshin? Is he any trouble Aoshi?" Misao was talking quickly and positively beaming at them, looking very pleased over something.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Misao began taking out half the food in the basket and handing it to Aoshi. Kenshin reached for a pear only to have his smacked away by Misao. "This is Aoshi's. You'll eat in a minute but first I want to see you earn it."

He could only stare at her. Didn't he 'earn' lunch already? _What does she call this morning?_ "What do I have to do?" It was a bad idea asking, he knew it. He'd probably regret it but he was hungry! And that smile on Misao's face only made him more suspicious.

"I just want to see if you can get it yourself. I want you to try to fly to get it." Was she serious? "Misao, I don't know how to fly. That's the point of me and Aoshi being here. So he can teach me and I can learn." His stomach chose that time to make its own protest known with a loud growl. "He does have a point Misao. I haven't shown him how to take off or anything yet." Misao's smile only widened. _Evil, twisted person_. "Maybe so, but no harm in seeing if he can, Aoshi. It won't kill him. Kenshin, you're going to try flying right now. Earn you're lunch."

Aoshi didn't have to earn it. _She's as bad as Kaoru. This is exactly like something she'd do to me._ This was cruel and unusual punishment. His shoulders slumped in defeat. He could tell she was serious and wasn't going to give in. "Fine. You want me to fly. I'll fly." He had a strong hunch this would hurt.

"Alright." The basket lifted from Misao's hands and floated away to hover high over the middle of the lake. "Go get it." _What I am, a dog?_ _I can't believe I'm doing this_. He couldn't believe she was making him do this. And Aoshi was standing there, allowing Misao to boss him around! Shouldn't he stand up for his student or something? _Somehow I don't think Misao would listen to him if he did or that Aoshi is gonna tell her off._ He knew how to move his wings but how on earth would he take off? Or actually stay off the ground?

_One way to find out_. Rolling his shoulders, Kenshin faced the lake, looking like a man about to be sent to the gallows.

There was slight breeze. Hopefully that would help him. _Wait. There wasn't a breeze just a moment ago._ The breeze then picked up to a mild wind. He glanced at Misao and Aoshi. Misao tilted her head slightly and smiled at him. Kenshin suddenly knew where the wind came from. _So she's not completely evil. _

He turned back to face the lake and, with determination lighting his face, backed up a good distance and shot straight forward. He gained speed quickly. Fervently, Kenshin flapped his wings, trying to become airborne. He leaped every other step trying to catch the wind. He closed his eyes as he willed his wings to work. He was still grounded and, just before running into the water, jumped as high as he could and…..

….Didn't fall.

Kenshin felt the wind, courtesy of Misao, billow around him and opened his eyes. The water was just only ten feet below him and his wings, spread wide, felt frozen in place He was gliding. _That actually worked?_ He vaguely heard Misao and Aoshi shouting at him but he didn't hear what either said.

The view of the opposite bank stopped growing and the wind around him seemed to slow just a little. It was then his mind registered he was no longer moving forward. He stared wildly around him before gaping at the water fast approaching him. Correction, _he_ was approaching the water. Kenshin was falling. And falling fast. It was all he could do to cover his face with his arms before….

Splash!

...Crashing into the water.

The air was knocked out of his lungs as he hit the water. He tumbled under the water and it seemed an eternity before he surfaced and could fill his lungs with air. After thrashing and sure he would stay afloat, Kenshin peered towards the shore. Just barely over twenty-five feet away. It felt like he had covered more distance than that. And that also meant his flying attempt was a complete flop.

It had all happened so fast he had to run it over in his head a few times to fully understand what had happened. _I ran, I jumped, I think I glided and I fell. That's sounds about right. _He didn't fly. Instead he got a face full of water and was now drenched. _Great. I knew it wouldn't work and still I did it. I'm a flamin' genius. _Cursing to himself, he swam back to shore.

Misao was roaring with laughter. Rolling on the ground with laughter. And Aoshi was laughing too, though he had the courtesy to not roll on the ground. At least Aoshi tried to stop laughing when Kenshin was wading towards shore. His boots squished as he sloshed back onto shore, swiping his clinging hair from his face. He had lost his hair tie when he fell in the water. Worse, he was completely soaked from head to toe and his clothes clung to him, dripping.

"You planned that didn't you?" His only response was more laughter and a few unintelligible words from Misao. Aoshi was too busy trying to compose himself. He grumbled under his breath as he wrung out his hair. _I'd expect this from Kaoru not Misao._ _Did they switch bodies or something? Is that possible? _

"You….You look…didn't you hear….We told you to flap your wings…..Oh you should have seen yourself…..you glided a little after your jump but….you just hovered and….fell into the water_…_that splash was huge….I'm sorry …I'm sorry…Okay, okay you can eat your lunch now. That was worth it...You never even came close to the basket…..Oh that was hilarious."

The basket floated back to them and Kenshin and snatched it out of the air, glaring at Misao and trying to wring out his clothes and hair all at the same time. She still shook laughter but was now trying to control it as she let the wind die. Aoshi was still grinning in amusement.

"Here, let me dry you off." Aoshi was apparently trying to make up for allowing Kenshin his failed flight attempt. That or Aoshi just felt sorry for him. Before he could protest, or say much of anything else for that matter, Kenshin felt a warm sensation spread through him and found himself perfectly dry in a matter of seconds. He sat down, muttering a 'thank you' to Aoshi and began eating his lunch. _It's the least he could do in my opinion. I knew I wouldn't be able to just fly like that. I'm an idiot for trying. _Misao still laughed occasionally.

Sad attempt at humor. Did it work? Even a slight giggle? Ok so I suck at humor. Neh. That whole Kenshin attempting to fly but falling into the water scene thing was my lame little humor attempt in case ya'all are wondering what the heck I'm talking about.

Ok so, Kenshin began learning to fly just like I said before! Wahoo….n-n not much Kaoru in here though. Ok so there was no Kaoru in this chapter. (except for Kenshin's few mentionings of her but I don't think that counts) I hope to have her in the next chapter but I don't know. I don't always get everything I want in the chapters. I'm lazy. Which chapter am I on anyway? I keep forgetting - -' That's just sad. I'll go look. –goes to check story chapters while elevator music plays in the background-

Oh….ok so I'm on chapter 13. I knew that. Honest I did. –shifty eyes- that evil ten part 1 and 2 thing threw me off….I'm the one who did that. I should change that. Why did I do that? To make it look like I kept a promise when I didn't. I remember now. Oh well. I'm changing chapter numbers. Which means this will be chapter 14. Ok I got it now. Hopefully I won't get as confused. (I'm a regular Einstein. Can't ya tell? Lol I thought so 'cause it's just so obvious….sarcasm in case you couldn't tell) You think I sound like an idiot now? You should see me at school….

ANYWAYS, moving on. I think a have fulfilled my duty in boring ya'all, some might even be asleep now, so I shall now…shut up. Yay……and as always, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Reviews are good. Very good. I love them. They make me happy. n-n

You see the little GO button?

Ya see it?

Now…Press it.

Press the button.

You know you want to.

Preeesssssssss theeee buuuuttttttttooooooonnnnn.


	15. chapter fifteen

GAAAAAAAAAAH! It's been over a month since I've updated! I'm SORRY! (I think it's been five or six weeks since I last updated) it's because I've actually been busy these past few weeks! (gasp! I know, shocker) I finished this…..Tuesday. but I waited til now to update. (please don't hurt me)

Why so long to update?...Well, let's see, there's been my computer breaking down….me being lazy…spending time with friends…having my older sister visit from Georgia with my brand new niece and stealing my bed from me (not really I let her use it) and my niece is SOOOO CUUUUUUUTTTTEEEE! –squeals- She's only two months old and one of those months are premature but she'd still so adorable and I love her! I'm a gushing aunt lol (it doesn't sound weird saying a I have a niece but saying I'm an aunt or someone calling me Aunt Victoria sounds so weird to me)…..and what else….being lazy….having to do service hours for school…and being lazy. I think that's about it though I think I'm missing a couple weekends of stuff in there. –shrugs- You get the basic-ness of it right?

And I had writer's block. Sort of. I knew what I wanted (kind of) I just had a hard time writing it. And starting to write it. I want to write at night or later in the day but I can't on weekdays because my dad forces me to go to bed at 10. Neh.

Oh and I'm sure all of you will be thrilled to know Kenshin has finally learned to fly! I am. It was bloody hard for me to figure out to describe what flying feels like (bit of a problem since I can't actually go and find out) and then trying to figure out what sort of disaster Kenshin caused (not really a disaster but you'll find out)

Thank you Gijinka Renamon and Nilnil for reviewing (I'm sorry for taking so long but you should know your review for me to hurry and update really did push me-be proud)

Ok alright then I'll just let you all read the actual chapter now. Unless you've all just skipped this. Then there really is no point my rambling right now is there? Ok I'll shut up.

READ ON!

* * *

Kaoru sat leaning against her bed staring out through her balcony, wishing desperately she could be outside and far, far from her mother right now. She was still trying on dresses. _Gah. You'd think after all this she'd give up or I'd of found _something_ decent to wear._ _All those frills and lace itch like mad and may I be eaten alive before I wear anything that bright a pink or yellow_. Her brain chose then to remember the encounter with the dracins. _Ok maybe not eaten…_

All morning she had try on gown after gown and only had a break to have lunch on the grounds that if she didn't eat and take a break she would collapse. Her mother only agreed after the seamstress complied with her and said she should clear out the unwanted gowns. Kaoru came back thinking to see almost all the dresses gone but felt like beating her head with a stick when she saw all the dresses that remained. _I barely even made a dent in the number of dresses. Did my mother buy every single one in the country?_ She was beginning to think it a likely possibility.

_All this for one bloody dress I'm gonna wear _once_. Then have stored deep under ground. Such a waste_. She wanted to just leave. A little fresh air would be good. _Much better than being indoors all day. I wanna go outside! _Kaoru let her head fall against the bed, turning her attention to her mother. Lady Kimiko was directing the seamstress about which corrections to make on the dresses and such. She didn't look as if she was going to stop until Kaoru finally found a gown. _She'll keep this up all night if I let her. I better find one soon. Why can't they just transfigure a dress to what I want? 'Cause that would be the easy thing to do Kaoru. I'm not going to pick something I don't like. No point in having me try it on. _

Despite any protest she made about a dress, Lady Kimiko had her try on every one, insisting it was good to try and 'what if she liked one of them when she tried it on even if she claimed she didn't?' "'Oh, but it would look so good on you. Just try it you never know. This might be the one.'" Kaoru mocked her mother under her breath. Lady Kimiko had said something along those lines every time she tried getting rid of a dress. It was easy to see why Kaoru was so irritable.

"Kaoru dear, come try this one please." Kaoru sighed and did as told, although reluctantly, and being sure to throw in a murmured complaint whenever she could. The dress was long and red and currently about four sizes too big. It took the seamstress a minute to shrink the size until it fit snugly. Before she looked like an oversized and wilted strawberry, now she looked liked an underfed lobster. _Gee, such an improvement._

She glared at her mother reproachfully, ready to shoot down anything Lady Kimiko would try to say. Her mother said nothing though as the seamstress was already striping the dress off her. They went through the same process over and over for what felt like a year to Kaoru. Another infinite pile of dresses and gowns filled her bed and the seamstress had them taken away.

_I can't take it anymore._ "Lady Kimiko I have a suggestion. How about I go through the oh-so lovely gowns and find something I might not actually mind wearing?"

"And what about the others? They all look so nice on you Kaoru and you might actually like one once you wear it." Kaoru managed to keep her self from cursing out loud or showing her anger but mentally she was banging her head on a wall. "If that were true then I would have found one amongst the thousands I've already tried on."

"Oh don't be silly. You've haven't tried on thousands" Kaoru muttered "Alright then hundreds" but her mother still heard quite clearly. Lady Kimiko's calm face took on a much sterner look. "Very well then. If you insist, you do not have to try on those you find unsuitable; however that is not an excuse to refuse them all." Hervoice was clipped and Kaoru knew to watch what she did and said. Though she was grateful she wouldn't have to try on _all_ of them.

"Works for me." Kaoru went to sorting out the more, if only in her opinion, ridiculous and hideous gowns, filtering almost half of them out until her mother's stare made her stop. At least she got rid of all the bad ones. Maybe she might find something decent now.

She was trying on a wide lavender dress when something in the forest shot into the air with a loud echoing _bang! _She stared out toward the forest, sharing the same bewildered look as her mother and the seamstress, wondering what the hell that was.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

_Thud! _Kenshin fell flat on his face _again._ _Owwwww…damn it! You'd think taking off would be easier. What is this, the fifth time I've fallen now? _Kenshin stood, rubbing his nose and wondering if it was broken yet. "No, Kenshin. That's not how you do it. Don't rely on running for take off so much. It's in the wings. And you've got to keep them spread. Don't wait until the last second." Aoshi was hovering in the air, spreading his own wings in demonstration. Misao was still there, watching from the ground under the shade of a tree with an amused smile plastered on her face.

They had continued Kenshin's flying lessons right after lunch and they weren't going exactly well according to him. He just couldn't get airborne and kept falling flat on his face. And that hurt. Alot. Aoshi lectured and demonstrated over and over but he just wouldn't stay in the bloody air! Not that he wasn't trying. _Bloody hell if I'm not_. Apparently flying was harder than he thought. Everyone else made it look so easy.

He sighed and got ready to try yet again. _I'll do it this time_. He had only told himself that about fifty times. It didn't seem to be working too well.

"Ready Kenshin? Try again!" Kenshin shot forward, wings spread wide, towards the lake. He _was_ going to do it this time. He could feel the air rushing underneath his wings, so close to lifting him up. "Flap your wings, Kenshin! Flap!" Misao had taken on the responsibility of cheering him on. His wings beat twice up and down. He almost made it that time. He was fast approaching at the water now._ I _will_ fly_.

He leapt upwards and flapped his wings up and down with as much force as he could, keeping his wings spread as far wide as possible after. Kenshin kept rising and rising. He began to straighten out. He was parallel with the ground now. He beat his wings again. He stared at the ground below him, seeing it turn to water as he flew over the lake….

His mind halted for a moment as the thought registered in his head_. I'm over the water?_ He didn't dare look behind him but he could see the opposite bank of the lake ahead and water rushing under him below. The distance between him and water was steadily growing. That meant…that he was…_I am…I'm flying!_

He was. Kenshin was flying.

And it was the most amazing thing he had felt. The wind whipped past him and his stomach had jumped into his throat, doing back flips. Misao was rushing towards him, fists punching the air and letting out shouts of joy. Flecks of water splashed onto his face when Aoshi flew alongside him, skimming a wing along the water. He didn't think he should try that just yet. He still felt amazing. All his senses seemed heighten then when he was limited to the ground. He wasn't sure how to describe the feeling. It was too wonderful. It felt like freedom. It was freedom.

"You enjoying yourself?" Aoshi couldn't help but smile at Kenshin's joy over success "you finally did it Kenshin! You're flying!" Kenshin heard the smile in Misao's voice, twirling around Aoshi and him, and felt a grin of his own splitting his face. "I've never felt anything like it! It's incredible!" He had to raise his voice a little to speak over the wind whipping around them. Misao laughed at his response and looked ahead, clearly enjoying the flight herself.

"I'll let you fly around a little but let me know if you start getting tired. You can't overexert yourself. And you still need to learn to land and turn. You've been flying in the same direction the whole time Kenshin. Are you planning to go head on into the trees?" Aoshi inquired.

First, he had no intention of stopping just yet. This was too fun. And second, yes he would have to learn to land but not right now. And he only just realized he was indeed flying in the straight line the whole time because Aoshi mentioned it.

"I can try turning and stuff on my own. And I've no intention of landing just yet." He flapped his wings and rose a few feet higher in the air. Aoshi smiled at him and slowed, stopping in the middle of the lake, rising up and down in time with his wings' beats. Misao stopped with him, hovering with her wings flapping incessantly.

"Alright then. I'm going to go the castle for a minute. Misao will come with me. Try staying over the water. And don't go too high. If you fall it won't matter if you're over land or water if you're too high up. You must still be taught magic. We'll be back soon." Aoshi and Misao took off into the other direction. Kenshin turned around successfully, if somewhat slowly and awkwardly, and waved bye at them. Actually, flight seemed easier than taking off. Now that he was airborne. Though he wasn't sure how he was going to land. Oh well, he'd worry about it when Aoshi got back. Right now he was enjoying his flight.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Aoshi and Misao landed outside Misao's room and walked inside. Megumi had given her a potion to give to Kenshin and she had put somewhere in her roomkeyword being somewhere. Now what did she do with that potion? There was so much stuff in her home and it was so cluttered. Aoshi thought maybe it was mistake allowing Misao to leave it in her room. They might not ever find it. She needed to clean her room badly. _Mmmm…later. Too busy right now_. She needed to find that potion for Kenshin. Megumi made it last night and said to be careful. It was supposed to take a long time to make. Of coarse Misao forgot to take it with her this morning when she went to see Kenshin and Aoshi. And that was the reason she went there in the first place.

It was calledaa 'limits' potionand was suppose to limit the strength of magic a person could do temporarily. She knew she would have to give it to Kenshin before his magic lessons. _The last thing I need is for someone to obtain injury from teaching him. _

Anyone could tell Kenshin was strong with magic, he just needed to learn. _I hope he hasn't tried anything yet._ _I suppose nothing being blown up yet is a good sign. It's only a matter of time before curiosity wins though and he does something._ She shuffled through her cluttered desk full of loose papers and daggers. She accidentally nicked herself on one and sucked on her finger before Aoshi healed it for her without saying anything. She really needed to clean her room.

_I know I had it here. Now where'd I put the bloody thing?_ She scowled, trying to remember where she had set the potion down last night. If only it hadn't been so late last night, and she so tired. Maybe she'd remember where it was then. _Stupid Limits Potion_.

Aoshi checked outside on her balcony and near her dresser. She moved to her bed, hoping to see it laying there amongst mussed covers. Nope, nothing. She gave out an irritated growl and searched the floor. _Maybe it's under the bed. _Misao plopped to the ground, careful to avoid any unidentified objects scattered on her floor.

_Aha! Found ya! You evil potion bottle. Well now that I have this we should probably get back to Kenshin to make sure he hasn't died or something. _"Aoshi I found it. It was under my bed." She held up the bottle to show him. "Good. Now let's go back." He was already outside ready to go before she answered. "Wait Aoshi. Let's go see how Megumi and Sano are. I didn't get to see them at lunch with Kaoru. Please?"

"Misao…"She gave him the cutest look she could muster. "Please. Just real quick. We don't have to stay long." After a moment Aoshi sighed and relented.Smiling to herself, Misao left the hut and flew out of her room with Aoshi to Megumi's hut. _I'd ask to visit Kaoru but she's probably still trying on dresses. She won't want my help or be in the mood for it either. I saw a t lunch anyway so it's okay. Megumi I think is still recruiting Sano as a guinea pig. Poor guy._

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Aoshi and Misao glided over a pathway in the gardens, Misao munching on a couple cookies she had convinced Aoshi to let her nab from the kitchens on their way back to the forest. She had meant to save some for Kenshin but she was apparently hungrier than she thought. That or her sweet tooth got the better of her. In her defense, Aoshi had had some too.

They were just coming back from visiting Megumi and Sano at her hut. Sano had ended up being used as a moving target for Megumi to practice some offensive magic. Misao wasn't sure how that ended up happening since Megumi was more for using defense and healing magic. But happen it did. Sano was currently a bloody pulp when they both left. _Makes you feel kinda sorry for the guy_. _Worst comes to worst Megumi ends up healing him though. _

Misao finished the last cookie off as they flew over the castle wall. Both Misao and Aoshi stopped dead in the air as a deafening _bang_ echoed around them and staring wildly at the forest. Vibrant colors were fading from the sky over what looked like thepart of thelake where Kenshin was. _Oh what did he do? Please tell me he didn't do anything too catastrophic_.She zipped alongside Aoshi, back towards the lake as quick as she could, both vainly hoping Kenshin hadn't caused that blast, and whatever it was, was nothing either of them couldn't fix.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Kenshin was still flying around the lake. He had almost done a full lap around the perimeter; the lake was huge so it took a while to get around, especially when he was still getting the hang of turning in midair. He could do that pretty easily now though and was trying a few more complicated things. Complicated for him anyway.

He had been practicing rising and descending to different heights. Easy. Trying to skim the water with his wing like Aoshi had done. He had stuck his wing a little too far into the water and nearly went tumbling down again. A second try and he had done it without any mess-ups though. Now he was just practicing stopping and going in midair. That required him to be able to sort of hover by correctly timing his wing beats. It was harder than it looked. But Kenshin had done pretty well none the less.

He felt very accomplished and proud at having done all this on his own. And he still didn't want to stop. Flying was too much fun. Besides, it had taken him so long to take off properly; if he landed he wasn't too sure he'd be able to become airborne again.

_Maybe I should try it with magic_. He had seen Megumi, Aoshi and Sano take off by just pushing off the ground and rising a few feet before actually using their wings. That was undoubtedly using magic. He hadn't seen Misao do that though, she probably didn't need to. Her wings were smaller and flapped so fast. Misao was also much more agile when flying than the others and could fly in smaller spaces without magic as well. _Benefit to having small wings._

He still liked Doren wings. Aoshi and Sano had told him Dorens and Betroes were much more able to fly longer and higher distances than Itens because of their larger wings. That was when Itens needed magic for flying. _So it's kinda reversed I guess._ There was suppose to be another fairen wing type that was a combination of the other three but he forgot what it was called. That wing type had all the plusses of the others too, flying long and high but small enough for compact spaces ad good agility. No one had wings like that anymore though if he remembered correctly.

Kenshin had hovered there so long he hadn't realized he had stopped flapping his wings. Once he did, he panicked and nearly fell in to the water before catching himself and flying up again. How come he hadn't fallen earlier than that? Did he do something? Or someone else? Was Aoshi or Misao back and kept him from falling?

Kenshin remembered when Megumi or Misao had levitated him and how it felt when someone levitated you. A strange feeling. It was like something invisible was underneath you, holding you up. But it was like mere shadow of what flying on your own was. And it seemed to block out the wind of being the in the air or something like your sense of touch was being attempted to be blocked off. _Maybe that's why Kaoru feels the way she does about not being able to fly. _

Knowing you had flown before but now couldn't and barely having only a shadow to remember the feeling. It hadn't bothered him before about being levitated but now he knew how _wonderful_ flying was. He didn't want to lose that. He had no idea what flying with your magic was like but it didn't seem like it would be as…_restrictive?_...as someone else doing it for you. He hadn't felt that when he was levitating. _Maybe that was me? I used magic without knowing? _Come to think of it, he had felt something, though small and distant, when he was thinking. probably why he didn't notice before. It was like earlier when he tried magically bringing his clothes to himself this morning.

_I wonder if I could do it again. If it was me, it had to be me, then it worked and nothing bad happened. No flying dressers._ He glared at nothing as that fully registered_. So if it worked this time how come I was almost squashed this morning? Do I have to be completely distracted? That wouldn't be very helpful when I actually need it. _Magic was confusing. He needed to be taught how to use it. Lady Tomoe seemed to be taking her sweet time to decide when and who to teach him though. He'd have to end up teaching himself with the how slow she was. Lord knew that wouldn't end well but his curiosity was getting the better of him. _I'll just see if I canlevitate like that again._ It wouldn't hurt anything. He hoped.

Kenshin stopped in the air, beating his wings slowly once more to remain in the same place. He had no idea what to do. _Clear your mind; Let the magic come to you, not you to it._ He couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Yeah that would work_. Like magic is going to come when I call it like a dog. And how the hell do you clear your mind anyway?_ _Can you get rid of all the thoughts floating around in your head? Doesn't matter. Focus Kenshin. Focus. _

_On what?_ Okay this morning he had felt something sort of shoot out of him. If only he knew what ever it was he was looking for. He closed his eyes, hoping that would help. It did seem easier to concentrate without his surroundings distracting him. _There!_ The _something_ from this morning. He guessed that was magic. It was a like a shining light in the dark. _I have my eyes closed, of coarse it's dark._ But whatever he was seeing was bright. Really bright. He reached for it and…nothing. He tried again….and again…and again…_and again_. Finally he was able to take hold of the light and it filled his mind. With what he had no idea, probably magic.

All this was a bunch of guess work on his part. He tried to picture forcing it under him, trying to simulate what he had felt when he was levitated. The magic…or light or what ever it was…either seemed to keep trying to escape him or his hold on it kept slipping. That was the best he describe what was happening anyway. It was all new to him and, honestly, he was surprised he had gotten this far.

The light, he guessed it was some mental embodiment of his magic, surged and he let go a moment before latching on to it again. _Damn. Is it supposed to do that?_ It was almost like what ever he was holding onto to control the magic was either not all the way there or just a small part and he couldn't even see all of what he was trying to get hold of. Maybe both.

He was still trying to get it to support him in the air. The light in his head surged again and this time he couldn't regain hold of it. It exploded in his head, blinding him. His eyes shot open and an earsplitting _bang_ filled his ears. He was greeted with a bright multitude of vivid color whirling and screaming into the air. It exploded, shooting the colors everywhere. He was briefly reminded of a firework. Except the colors didn't fade away but halted in the air as the bang faded and echoed around him and in his ears. _I think it's too much to hope for if no one heard or saw that_. If no one did, then everyone around here was deaf and blind.

_Aoshi's gonna kill me_. How the hell was he supposed to fix this? The colors didn't seem to be going away. Though now they were slowly floating down into the lake and spreading everywhere. It was like watching a melted rainbow sink out of the sky. Or ink or something except whatever the colors were made of looked a lot thicker than ink. Of what they were made of, he had absolutely no bloody clue. Or how to make it disappear either.

Panic was beginning to set in now. What if that stuff was toxic? He was going to be skinned alive if it was. He flew over and around the thick colors. They were still trickling in to the water, slowly but surely. They didn't seem to be sinking- _Thank God! -_and only remained on the surface. Surprisingly, the colors didn't mix when they came in to contact, just sort of swirled together and formed random, moving patterns. The thought that he was still dead wouldn't leave his head.

His fears were reassured as Aoshi and Misao came rocketing towards him, eyes wide and staring at the whirling colors. The colors had finally floated out of the sky and into the water. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Aoshi was the first to tear his eyes away from the spreading colors and turned his disbelieving eyes to Kenshin. Though it was Misao that managed to choke out "What happened?" first. Kenshin gulped, not sure how to answer. "Um…well…you see…I have no idea." Aoshi's stare was fast becoming cold and Misao's accusatory. "Did you do this? Tell me you didn't do this. Not after I specifically told you not to do magic."

"Uh…I won't tell you then." Aoshi groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "Kenshin, you were told Don't. Use. Magic. Why didn't you listen? What is this stuff anyway? Never mind, I don't want to know. You didn't pollute the lake did you?" His tone was curt and calm at the same time. Misao just shook her head at the colored water.

"I'm not sure. I hope not. You can fix this right? Because I can't." Misao held her face in her hands, shaking her head and muttering to herself. He didn't want to know what she was saying. Aoshi said something to him but Kenshin didn't catch it. "What?" Aoshi rubbed his temples, agitation filling his voice. "Yes, I can fix it! It's only in the water?" Kenshin nodded his head. Misao and Aoshi flew over the still whirling colors, halting just above them.

The colors glowed and rose into the air, forming back into a swirling multitude again and slowly disappearing. Kenshin couldn't help but sigh in relief that nothing permanent happened or was polluted. The others felt the same way. Misao checked to see if the water was contaminated in anyway. Thankfully it was fine. Just to be sure she dove under water to make sure nothing was writhing or dieing under the surface. It wasn't. She surfaced again and rstirred up a wind to dry herself. She was frustrated at Kenshin but relived that was all he had done. At least he looked sorry. He was, apologizing over and over until Aoshi told him that it was okay four or five times.

"Here drink this." Misao pulled out a bottle with a red liquid inside and tossed it to Kenshin. He caught it then held it up in front of him. It was a fairly decent-sized bottle. He popped the cork out and sniffed it. It smelled horrible. _Do all potions have to smell this bad?_ "It's a Limit Potion. It's for your magic. And it's not poison and I can't do anything about the smell. Just deal with it. It tastes better than it smells though. It's to keep your magic in check while you'll learning. It's only temporary so you have to take it once a day. A small cup though. It can be very potent."

Kenshin corked the bottle again and tucked it into his belt. "Why would I need to do that?"

Aoshi chose to answer him. "So you don't end up using too much magic or lose control before you know how to properly use it. And no more repeats of today or worse. You're very strong in magic but it's still becoming active and you're still not quite attached. That's why it's so hard for you to use it right?" How'd he know? And what did Aoshi mean by 'still not quit attached'? Misao didn't give him a chance to ask though and kept upplowing through their explanatory lecture.

"Children go through the same thing when they first start using magic. They have magic bursts before and when they're just starting to be taught. Their magic is still not fully developed though, so it's not that bad. Very minor things._But_ yours, Kenshin,is completely developed, just unused and immensely strong. And now that you've done something of this level with it," Misoa jestered to the paart of the lake where the thick colors had once swirled."the urge to use it again will be stronger. That Limit potion will help but still… promise me from now on you won't use magic without Lady Tomoe, or whoever she selects to instruct you, there to help you. And that you will take that potion until told otherwise. For everyone's own good."

He nodded dumbly and Misao sighed before smiling and easing the tension away. "Good. I think that's enough for today then. Right Aoshi? It's almost nightfall. Let's go back to the castle. Kenshin can show off his flying there."

"Sure." Aoshi and Kenshin flew just slightly behind her, Kenshin trying to figure out if her and Aoshi's little speech had helped him at all or just made him even more confused. _I think a little of both_. It certainly popped more questions into his head. _For every one answer I get about fifty more questions show up. Why can't anyone just tell me all this stuff? Beats trying to guess everything for myself and messin' something up._

One of these days he was going to force Lady Tomoe or whoever he could to sit down and explain everything to him. For today though, he'd just have to settle with the little he knew now.

* * *

At long last I'm done! With this chapter. A whole nine/ten pages! I don't remember exactly. Still a bit above average for me nonetheless. Now to start on the next one. -.-' Kenshin I _think _will learn a little magic next chapter, I make no promises. And maybe get some explanations to everything and quite possibly the beginnings of the little ball thing. Though that last one is a big maybe.

That's all I can think of any importance so….till chapter 16 by for now! n-n

Press that purple button and win a prize! Well not really but you get to see your name in print (or whatever you'd call it). :D

Don't forget to review!

Ya know you want to!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	16. chapter sixteen

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kesnhin is © to Nobihiro Watsuke, Shounen Jump, and whatever other manga/anime publishing company has the rights to him. I'm not one of 'em.

Hi-lo! Guess what? I'm updating after only two weeks! Gasp! I know shocking. Run for you lives I updated early, the worlds coming to an end. We're all going to die.

Just kidding. Hehee.

I have finals this week and should be studying but here i am writing a new chapter. Be happy.

Look Nilnil, I proved ya wrong! Yay! I feel so accomplished. It's a whole twelve pages! (which for me is a lot) I'm also SO sorry that you thought it boring last chappie. (Repeats "I am sorry" 1000 times) I hope this one is better though it's kinda filler chapter and I didn't really get anything I said last time done. Next chapter I guess, but I really hope you find this one better and please don't stop reading! I updated early cause of ya!

And to Arcttic, I'm glad you find this entertaining and I have no intentions of stopping until I'm done! I'm too stubborn to do otherwise. Hmmmm glitchy huh? Mind telling me how so I can work to fix it? Always wanna improve nn.

And anyone else who thought chapter 15 was a let down or boring or whatever I am sorry and I'll try not to let it happen again. I'll also try to update sooner. This is my last week of school! I Finish finals then I have summer break! At long last it's here! WOOHOO!

Ok that's all for right now so read on!

* * *

Misao and Aoshi landed gently on the garden path, just returning from the forest after many, many detours thanks to Kenshin and his curiosity. _Where is he anyway? Still flying around probably_. Misao looked up and sure enough, Kenshin was indeed still flying. He was staring avidly at the castle and its grounds, greatly enjoying his new perspective. _At least he's having fun_. Though he didn't look as if he was coming down any time soon. Wasn't he tired by now? He had been flying a good part of the day. He should have been exhausted. 

"Kenshin! Come down. You can fly tomorrow if you want. You need to rest your wings!" she knew he heard her-he wasn't that far up-but he gave no response to her. She growled. _Chill Misao. All new flyers are like this. It's to be expected that he'd disregard what I tell him and ignore me... Although new flyers are children and he'd an adult and even most of the children do stop flying if you're stern enough with them. But it's okay. Let him ignore and blatantly disregard me and…what was my point again?_

Kenshin still had yet to come down. Misao was officially annoyed now. "Aoshi make him come down."

"He will when he wants to" Aoshi went inside, leaving Misao to get Kenshin. "Kenshin! Get your sorry self down here and come inside. NOW!" Kenshin stopped midair and stared down at her. He blinked and flew down so he could hear her better, still not landing though.

"Why are you so mad all of a sudden Misao?" Had he really not heard her before? "Just get down Kenshin." _Must keep temper. A prophetess wouldn't lose her temper over something so trivial. I'm spending too much time with Kaoru and her horrible temper. _She strode towards the castle, the large doors opening to allow her inside before slamming shut behind her.

Kenshin blinked at her sudden departure. He really had no idea why she was so upset. He didn't want to push her temper any farther though. Kenshin flew towards the ground, pulling up before crashing into the hard brick path and landed. He landed harder than he meant, stumbling slightly before regaining his balance and a stinging sensation shooting up his legs. _Ow._

Still, it was a good landing he thought. He didn't crash or anything and was uninjured. That was the important thing. _Right, anything else will just get better as I improve. I think_.

He approached the doors, mindful to keep enough distance as they swung open on their own, and walked inside, the doors closed behind him. Misao or Aoshi were no where in sight. _Great. Hope I wasn't supposed to follow them. Guess I'll just go to my room. _

He was just passing the library when a servant girl stopped him. "Excuse me, Lord Kenshin. Your presence is asked for by Lord Aoshi on the sixth floor drawing room. I can show you the way if it is needed Lord Kenshin." She bowed before turning and walking up the stairs to an opened window and jumped and floated out of it. "It is this way my Lord." He blinked and nodded then walked to the window. The servant girl waited, floating, as he jumped out the window, falling for a moment before catching himself and gliding back up to follow the servant.

It was a quick flight from the third to sixth floor, much shorter than if they had taken the stairs. _Explains the reason all these windows are so big._ They flew in through another opened window, this time on the sixth floor. He stumbled again but the servant girl didn't notice, or at least pretended not to, and led him to the drawing room. She opened the door for him and bowed again. He thanked her and walked inside, the servant girl going back to her duties.

Inside Misao and Aoshi were sitting on couch in front of a fireplace along with Megumi, Sano and Kaoru. They were all talking and hadn't seen him yet. Megumi was the first to notice him standing halfway between them and door. "Kenshin. What are you standing there for? Come over here. Misao was just telling us about your flying lessons today. I trust they went well for you?"

"Uh yeah, pretty good. I can fly now anyway." He walked over to them, sitting in a low backed chair next to Kaoru. Sano and Megumi were sitting on the same couch, Sano sporting a few bruises and add an odd green tint to his skin. Megumi was currently healing him. She was acting like Sano covered in bruises was perfectly normal and that she had nothing to do with it. Aoshi sat next to Misao, marking his place in a book he had before closing it and setting it down on the center table. Kaoru and Kenshin were the only two with their own chairs. Kaoru looked slightly tired and was watching everything with mild interest.

She turned her head away from Sano and Megumi and faced him instead. "So anything worth mentioning we should know about today? Or did you just take to flying right away?" Misao answered before he could. "He had some trouble taking off. But he did get it. Sano stop groaning you big baby, you're fine. Anyway I'd say the most amusing thing today was when he fell straight into the water on his first attempt. Remember when you told me to see if he'd actually try flying before instruction? Well…"

She was cut off as Kaoru burst out laughing. "He tried that! Ha! I didn't think he'd actually be fool enough to do it. Kenshin were you that desperate for food?" She continued laughing and Kenshin felt his face heat, turning his head to hide it and glaring out of the corner of his eye at Kaoru. "I knew that was something you'd do. Evil wench." Sano and Megumi stared at the others, waiting for an explanation.

"Aoshi hadn't shown him how to take off yet and when I was eating lunch with Kaoru, she told me to see if he would try it on his own. I'm sorry Kenshin but it sounded too funny to resist. He did end up doing it. He took off but never flapped his wings and ended up crashing into to the water and getting soaked. I can show you guys if you'd like." They all crowded around Misao, except Kenshin who stubbornly stayed put and glared at her and Kaoru.

A light sphere formed in the middle of everyone and beams shot out of it and touched everyone's forehead. A picture immediately formed in Kenshin's head and blocked everything else out. It was the clearing he, Aoshi and Misao were at earlier with him standing in the center, facing the lake.

It replayed what had happened to him this afternoon on his first try to take off. Everyone was already giggling when the image-Kenshin started running to the water but ended up roaring with laughter when it poked its drenched head out of the water and swam back to shore. The scene replayed at the request of Sano and Kaoru then winked out as the light beams retracted back to the sphere. Everyone was still laughing and Kenshin still sulking.

Megumi recomposed herself though still smiling from amusement. "Don't feel bad Kenshin. It was funny. And you're not the only one who's embarrassed themselves in flying lessons. I remember Sanosuke took a whole week before he got as far you and that he couldn't stay airborne either. Instead of water he fell into a big mud pile though. He was covered in it. And everyone saw. Some great high lord." She began laughing again and Sano scowled.

"Oh I'm funny huh? What about you Megumi? You had no coordination and then you're control was a joke. I crashed into some mud but you knocked over the whole armory. She was stuck having to put everything back and had to polish it all for a week. So ha." It was his turn to laugh and Megumi's to scowl. Everyone else had cracked up at the two's bickering and embarrassing flight memories.

Aoshi told Kenshin. "We all have some story to go with our flying lessons. You're no exception. So don't feel bad." Kenshin was laughing as well and felt less embarrassed now that he knew he wasn't the only one to ever mess up.

They had dinner brought up and continued talking for another couple hours before Megumi announced she was going to bed shortly followed by Sano. Misao and Kaoru giggled and smiled knowingly at each other. Aoshi had picked his book up again and didn't seem to notice what anyone else was doing. Kenshin excused himself and went back into the hallway and out a window, flying up to his room. It took a little longer than he expected to find his room outside but find it he did.

His landing was still less than perfect and the force of his landing still stung his feet. He was just walking into his bedroom when something whipped behind him. He spun around just in time to see a blurred Megumi whipping past. He blinked once and this time it was Sano who was shooting past him. He blinked again. _The hell…?_

Neither of the two had seemed to notice him or just didn't care if they had seen him. Either way, Kenshin found himself rooted and couldn't help but watch Sano and Megumi chase each other around over the gardens below. He barely noticed as Kaoru and Misao showed up on Kaoru's balcony, one over from his own, and giggled and watched Sano and Megumi as well. He was at least trying not to be too blatant about snooping and keeping a slight distance from the edge but Misao and Kaoru were leaning right over the balcony, making no attempt to stay unseen.

This was not something he should be doing and if Megumi and Sano, especially Megumi, saw him watching he was fairly certain the consequences would be less than enjoyable. Megumi had access to potions and knew magic that could result in things. Bad things, that he would prefer not to think about.

He shouldn't have been watching this. Snooping on others' private business was bad. Especially with a high risk of being caught. He knew this; it kept running through his head. But he just couldn't look away. Why was he watching them in the first place? He was behaving no better than Kaoru or Misao, though at least he wasn't giggling like a madman.

Sano had caught Megumi now, Megumi giggling atypically. She didn't seem the type to be so….giddy. Sano had his arms wrapped around her waist, supporting both of them in the air since Megumi's wings had apparently gone limp from Sano's ministrations. He was burying his head into her hair and kissing her neck. Neither noticed anything around them except each other, caught in their own world.

Kenshin couldn't help but look on even though he knew, or at least had a good idea, of the painful consequences should he be caught. It wasn't likely Megumi or Sano would notice him anytime soon though. They were both a little…involved at the moment. A meteor could crash two feet from them and they wouldn't notice. And Misao and Kaoru were much more obvious than he was at the moment. Louder too.

Sano and Megumi broke apart resorting to chasing each other again. Kenshin watched as they disappeared around the castle. _Well that was certainly interesting. Time to go inside now._ Kaoru and Misao still were talking in excited whispers to each other. Odd, he didn't think Kaoru would act like that.

"Exactly how long do you two plan standing there, jabbering?" the two jumped when he called over to them. They hadn't notice he was there before. Kaoru retort. "As long as we want, thank you very much. It's none of your business anyway. Why are you out in here in the first place?"

"Enjoying the fresh air. Sano and Megumi's little show is done. How about you go inside."

"Last time I checked you didn't decide what I do and don't do. It's none of your concern. You were out here watching too I bet, so don't you try to lecture about it."

He wasn't really planning to. Well maybe a little just to tick her off…. "Whatever. Then how about you go follow them if you're so interested in watching. I could actually enjoy a little peace out here for once." Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him. "You're the one who's always out here when I am. I don't have to go anywhere. I want to stay out here so I will." She sat on the balcony ledge and crossed her arms, refusing to budge.

Misao had just kept quiet and watched the two's bantering back and forth. "You two come out here together?" "NO!" They both chorused. "He's always shows up whenever I'm out here. He must be stalking me."

Kenshin blanched. "Hell no! You're the one comes out when I'm here. And I don't even want to think you're stalking me."

"Like hell I would." Kaoru stared out at the sky, scowling. Misao smiled at them. "You two probably both like being out here at night because it's so calm. Am I right?" They both nodded. "See? No stalking involved. You just share something in common, and like being out here. That's all." They stared at her for a moment, making Misao slightly uncomfortable from their considering looks, before nodding and reluctantly agreeing with her.

"Well now that's settled I'll be going now. I'm going back to Aoshi. Kaoru, see you tomorrow if I can. You too Kenshin. Goodnight" She flew off to where he assumed Aoshi was, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru by themselves on their balconies.

"So you going in now?" Kaoru shook her head and swung her legs to dangle over the ledge with her arms still crossed. "Nope. Not moving."

"Well, me neither." He walked over to his banister and leaned against it. They were both too stubborn. Kaoru finally broke the silence between them by letting out a snort of amusement. "I still think it's funny that you fell into the water like that. Or that you'd try anything without at least someone showing you how."

"Bloody hell, I didn't do it just because I was hungry! I figured the only way I'd learn was just going for it so I did." She wasn't going to let that go was she? Kaoru smirked at him. "Well I guess in that incase it's not so bad. You're determined and willing, I'll give you that."

He blinked, taken aback. Did she just give him a compliment? _She did_. That was unexpected. "Uh…thanks."

"Though I wonder just how good you are. I have yet to see you fly. Aoshi said you were good but I won't believe it 'til I see it."

It was his turn to smirk at her. "Well if you're so interested, I guess I could show you." Kaoru quirked an eyebrow. "Sure. If you can do it without falling and breaking something."

"Let's find out then." He leapt up onto the banister, jumped, and quickly spread out his wings. he fell a little before gaining balance and flying back up to circle around, go down to the gardens and weave in and out through plants along the paths, then going back up to hover right in front Kaoru.

"I believe that cleared any doubts." She clasped her hands together, resting them on her legs and suddenly looking very prim, and stared straight back at him. "I guess so. You're pretty good. Though I think you're still a tad bit awkward flying but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and say that's just because you're still a beginner. I can't really say anything bad though. Hate to admit but I'm impressed." She grinned and clapped to show her approval.

Kenshin gave a mock bow and landed on her banister, without any mess ups this time, folded his wings and jumped down to casually stand next her. "So glad you approve. I can now rest easy tonight knowing I've amused you." Sarcasm laced his sentence and she grinned at him, jokingly replying. "Of course you should. I wouldn't expect it any other way." They both laughed.

A few minutes passed of comfortable silence. "I think I'll go to bed now. I'm tired." Kaoru swung around and jumped from the banister, landing lightly on the balcony. "You're tired too right? I'd imagine after spending the whole day flying."

He nodded. "Yeah I am. But just exactly how are you tired? I though you were inside all day."

"I was. And it was horrible. You try trying on….." she stopped to think how many dresses and gowns she had gone though. "…Um I stopped counting after two dozen but it was a lot trust me. And it gets _really_ tedious after while. This is exactly why I don't like wearing dresses. Wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to go through this every time. And I just prefer breeches anyway." she muttered the last two sentences. He wasn't sure if she was still talking to him or to just herself. "I'll take your word for it. I'm going to my room now. G'night Kaoru."

"Goodnight." She walked into her room and he flew back over to his. He had to wonder why it was they ended up like this more or less every night. They bickered a little and then got along pretty well. Kaoru wondered much the same thing as she changed for bed. They still joked and called each other names of course while getting along but it was different. They both thought the same thing. _Maybe it's cause it's nice and calm at night like Misao said._ Kenshin shrugged it off, changed and climbed into bed.

_We'll both ignore it and still fight tomorrow. _

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Kaoru walked down the hall, with the morning light shining in and a gentle breeze blowing through the windows. She yawned behind her hand and stretched, trying to wake herself up. _Nnnn…why does everything to be so bright in the morning? Ugh, I should have stayed in bed. _

She walked down the stairs, idly wondering what to do for the day. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw who was walking towards her. A dark greasy haired man with grey Betroe wings, beady eyes behind a pair of glasses and cigar in his mouth strode towards her. He hadn't seen her yet though.

_Kanryu! What the bloody hell is he doing here?_

A young boy walked with him, looking like he'd rather be anywhere than with in twenty feet of the man. She didn't blame him. the boy looked about twelve, maybe thirteen, and had pale leathery Doren wings folded behind him with defiance and contempt in his dark eyes for the man walking in front of him.

She wasn't about to go near Kanryu this early in the morning alone if she could avoid it. She backed away before he could see her and quickly ducked into an empty room, closing the door behind her and waiting until completely sure he was gone.

She _hated_ that man. Just the way he looked at you…she shuddered. He was horrible and sleazy and…_revolting and sneaky and a lying no-good-for-nothing son of a… _the door opened and Kaoru jumped praying it wasn't Kanryu. It wasn't. She sighed, visibly relaxing. She looked up to see who it was and was met a pair of violet eyes. "Kenshin?"

"Kaoru?" what are you doing in here?" He stared bewildered at her, waiting for an answer. "Um..." She looked behind her to see where she was to come up with an excuse. Unfortunately an excuse was slightly hard to come by as her face heated and she momentarily forgot how to speak. She was in the washroom for men. She wanted to bang her head on the all.

_Of all the doors to choose and I just _had_ to pick this one? Idiot Kaoru. _She turned back to Kenshin who was still staring at her. "Um I…well…I have a perfectly logical explanation…" _I just have to think of one_. "…I…I got lost." She didn't sound very convincing. "Lost? In your own castle?"

"Yes. In my own castle. I can get lost or turned around or…." Her voice was higher than normal and Kenshin still didn't look convinced. Far from it. _He'd have to be suffering head trauma to believe that._ "Ooooo, Fine. I didn't mean to come in here. I wanted to make sure I didn't run into Kanryu…You don't him" _Lucky you._

"….Are you going to me who that is?" He was supposed to know who that was how…? "Some sleazy noble jerk who has absolutely no reason to be here yet lo and behold he's here." She stood from her crouched position and would have walked back into the hallway and out of the men washroom but Kenshin was blocking her way and he hadn't seemed to notice. This could be a very compromising situation if someone walked by right now. "Uh, Kenshin? As fun as it is being in the washroom talking to you, could we discuss this elsewhere? Preferably where we're not in here together where I really shouldn't be in the first place? If someone sees us they might just assume the wrong thing. Or hadn't you noticed?"

He realized what she was talking about and immediately leaped back, allowing her to walk into the corridor. Lucky for them, no was walking or flying by to see them. "Thank you. And don't tell anyone I was in there. I don't need any rumors spreading about me."

"I plan on wiping it from my memory. Now who is Kanryu?"

"A noble." She began walking down the corridor again, making a point to go in the opposite direction as Kanryu had with Kenshin in tow behind her. Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Thanks you're so informative. So glad I know I can come to you when I need to know something."

"You're welcome." She returned his glare with a wide grin and quickened her pace. "now where are you going? Not going to peak in places you're not supposed to?"

"No, I'm going to the great hall for breakfast. I'll leave peaking in places you shouldn't to you."

"But you're so much better at it than I am." She flicked her hand to hit on the shoulder but he dodged. They walked into to the great hall and Misao and Megumi were sitting at one of the tables already eating. Kaoru rushed over to them. "I have bad news…"

"Kanryu's here." Misao and Megumi both chorused. Megumi explained. "I saw him arrive today at the front gates on my way here from Lady Tomoe's."

"So you've already seen him then? I saw him in a hallway but I hid so he didn't see me. There was a young boy I didn't recognize with him too."

"Aoshi said he's here to talk to your father about something and I guess that boy is a servant from Megumi said he looked like." All three looked less than happy that this Kanryu person was here. Kenshin still had no clue who he was but he couldn't ask between the conversation. "You don't think he's going to go to the ball next week do you?" Misao asked. "Are you kidding knowing him he'll probably weasel mom and dad into letting him stay in a guest house until then." Kaoru looked completely appalled and Misao and Megumi both wrinkled their noses. _Popular guy this Kanryu._ Kenshin thought wryly.

They had finally paused and Kenshin took the opportunity to ask. "Who the hell is Kanryu?" all three swiveled their heads towards him and Kenshin felt his face warm. Misao and Megumi blinked only just realizing he was there.

"Takeda Kanryu is a noble and helps Lord Seji deal in diplomacies. But he's a really foul low life scum and is supposed to be a drug dealer and other illegal stuff but no one can ever pin anything him."

"Thank you Megumi. Kaoru here thought it too nice to tell me. And he sounds so pleasant. I can tell you guys like him."

"You and Kaoru are too sarcastic." Megumi and Misao both chorused again then blinked and stared at each other before laughing. Kaoru raised her eyebrows and looked at Kenshin who shrugged.

The doors to the great hall opened and Aoshi and Sano both entered, heading straight for them. Sano said "Guess who's here…"

"Kanryu." Kaoru and, once again, Megumi and Misao all voiced in unison. Kenshin stared at them. "Stop that."

"What are they suppose to stop?" Sano slid onto the bench to sit next to Megumi and Aoshi sat across from Misao next to Kenshin. "They keep talking in unison. It's creepy." He pointed to Megumi and Misao and they both just chortled.

Kaoru got the conversation back on track. "As fascinating as that is, Aoshi, Sano where id Kanryu right now if you know? Or where was he heading so I can be sure to avoid going there at all costs?"

"I believe he was going to the library with Lord Seji and Lady Kimiko." Aoshi replied. Out all of them he was the only one who could actually stand being near Kanryu for extended periods of time. In other words, more than five minutes. "Darn and I thought that would be a good haven. Oh well I'll go visit Rayne today. I feel bad for Mom and Dad though."

"Yeah they're gonna be stuck all day with that bastard. They must be saints or something for not attempting to kill him." He actually sounded like he meant that as he leaned his head on his hand.

"Yeah not like that one time when you tried to smash his head in Sano. you're lucky no one was around to see that except us. And that Aoshi and Kaoru held you back." Kenshin's eyes widened when he realized Misao was being serious. "You actually tried killing him?"

Aoshi explained for him. "When we were about thirteen, we dyed his skin green and gave him warts and horns. He found out it was one of us but Megumi was the first one he saw even though she had nothing to with the prank. Kanryu had said something to Megumi and Sano got rather ticked off and without thinking tried to beat him. I managed to hold him back and Kaoru talked sense into him. Kanryu didn't find out about Sano's outburst or he would have had Sano punished at the least."

"He called her a common whore! I wasn't going to let him get away with it." Kaoru and Megumi both swatted Sano's arms to shush him and keep his voice down. Kenshin could see why none of them liked Kanryu. "I got revenge though. The day after I managed to 'accidentally' spill a potion on him and shrunk his head. Lady Tomoe said it was his fault for interrupting me when I was practicing. She fixed it for him after about an hour" Megumi giggled while reminiscing. "She did warn me not to do it again though."

Each had gone on to explain other past tricks and pranks they had all played on Kanryu to Kenshin. They had come up with some very unusual methods of fulfilling mischief. They had done everything from catching a ghoul to trail him; replacing soap with hardened dung-Sanosuke had come up with that idea-, putting a potion in his drink to make all his hair fall out, setting juvenile trolls free in his room, even transfiguring him into a goblin for a day. Miraculously none of them had ever been caught.

Everyone made sure to keep his or her voice down as they talked so as not to be overheard as servants bustled in and out. There were others as well, visiting nobles and guests, even a few soldiers sneaking off from duty, ate their meals and talked to one another. It would have been very bad if the wrong person overheard and mentioned it to Kanryu, or worse, Lord and Lady Sagara.

Half the great hall had emptied by the time they decided to leave. _Can't stay in one place if we're gonna avoid Kanryu. Though I could just leave the castle…_ Kaoru thought to herself. Unfortunately for her the opportunity never came.

Of course right when they were leaving, Lord Seji and Lady Kimiko had to walk in with Kanryu. Worse, they had seen Lord Seji had seen them too. "Ah, Takeda, here is Sanosuke and Kaoru. Kaoru! Sanosuke! Come and greet out guest."

Sano and Kaoru, at the sight of their parents and Kanryu, had frozen in place and had looks of sheer horror on their face. It was amazing how quickly their demeanors changed when their father had called them however. Kaoru had a well disguised fake smile on her face and discreetly straightened out her tunic, putting on a more feminine facade. Sano stood upright and put on a proper yet falsely warm front.

_They're good actors_. Kenshin had to admit. He, Misao and Aoshi decided to keep at a distance unless called, which they prayed didn't happen.

"Lord Kanryu, it is a pleasure to see you again. I trust you are well." Sano and he shook hands. Kaoru curtsied, adding "Welcome back to Amandil, Lord Kanryu." Kanryu apparently bought it. Kenshin had to keep reminding himself they were pretending. _Really good actors_. Seeing Kaoru so polite was definitely new to him. Same went for Sano.

"It is good to see you both as well. You are still wearing breeches I see Kaoru. Does that mean still practice swords as well? Best watch out Sano or little Kaoru here might take you place as High Lord." He laughed; Kenshin guessed he thought he was being funny. Lord and Lady Sagara chuckled politely and Sano and Kaoru were clenching their teeth through tightened smiles. Kaoru's hand twitched as if to clench into a fist but Sano brushed his arm against hers, whispering to keep her cool.

"I have heard rumors about the Battousai being found. I must if this is true or just indeed rumor?" Kanryu eyes glinted a moment. "Oh, yes Lady Tomoe had found where he was. it was Misao and Kaoru who brought him. He's right over there with Aoshi and Misao. Kenshin dear, Lord Takeda would like to meet you." Lady Kimiko waved for him to come over.

Kenshin cursed to himself as he walked over. He hadn't met the man before but already, from what he had from Kaoru and the others, was dreading this. He managed to keep his cool and keep a falsely cheery grin plastered on.

"Kenshin this Takeda Kanryu. He deals in foreign diplomacies and trade." Kenshin bowed and greeted Kanyru, not sure how exactly to speak to him. He didn't know how to speak to a noble, never having been around them before Kaoru and Misao captured him and no one here had really made a big deal about him learning.

"So you're the legendary Battousai, Kenshin was it?"

"Yes, Kenshin Himura sir." Two seconds an already he wanted to leave. Kanryu put on a friendly front but there was still something…off…about him; it was suspicious, distrusting.

"So started on fulfilling your Battousai duty? Lady Tomoe must be grinding you to the stone by now." He really didn't like this man. And his voice was oily and annoying. They had both been staring each other in the eyes the whole time, neither backing down.

"I'm afraid I've only learned to fly for now. I haven't been here long. So I'm afraid I know nothing of my 'duties'…lord." Kenshin still held eye contact refusing to break away. It was a battle of wills to Kenshin and he would win. Everyone else only stood listened, aware of the building tension. Sano and Kaoru were just glad they didn't have to talk.

"I see. Interesting." Kanryu finally looked away. Kenshin kept his grin, inside smirking at his victory. "I have some things I need to go over with you Seji. I have a few new trading policies that need to be reviewed and signed."

"Then let us go to the study. Kimiko you don't mind right?"

"No darling, you know I'm not one for that. Lady Tohru is in Amandil and I think I would like to visit her."

"Are we dismissed then too mother?" Sano asked. Kaoru had to keep chanting _'a lady does not speak until spoken to._' in her head so as not to burst out and ask to leave already. She glared at Kanryu though the corner of her eye; she wouldn't act this way if not for him being here. Kanryu knew it too. Luckily Sano could tell she was getting impatient along with him included and no doubt Kenshin wanted to leave based on the way he and Kanryu had that staring contest.

"Yes. You may leave. Enjoy the rest of the day."

They began to walk off when Sano asked what they should do today. Kaoru turned and looked right at Kanryu, making sure he heard her and said. "I could use some sword practice. A sparring match sounds really good right now."

She turned around and walked ahead of Kenshin and Sano, looking particularly smug with a large grin. Kanryu's taken aback expression was the highlight of her day.

* * *

yay it's done.If there were alot of spelling/grammar mistakes (as in more than usaul) then sorry 'bout that.I'm tryin' to hurry so no time to check. Now I must upload and go to bed to study. I don't sleep a whole lot during finals. (gotta study sometime) -.- plus I'm supposed to be in bed now so…yeah. 

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if it was boring again, I'M SORRY! Please forgive me! If you like it then yay! I'm happy. n-n and whether or not you liked/hated it or whatever please still review! I enjoy reviews. I could use them to keep up m spirit once I get grades back. I'll need it.

REVIEW before you leave! 'Til chapter 17, by for now! n-n


	17. chapter seventeen

Disclaimer: Don't live in Japan. Don't write/illustrate manga. Therefore it is impossible for me to have legal rights to Rurouni Kenshin in any way.

GACK! I'm SO sorry! This update is way late. I didn't mean to! honest! –decides to keep distance and ready to run for cover just incase- and I was doing so good about updating the last few chapters to. Dangit.

To make up for this chapter and it's late update (Did I mention I'm uber sorry for that?) I'm writing the next chapter right now! (Well first I have to post this…)

Nilnil: God I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint too bad. I tried making it interesting but I don't know (it's more of an info chapter than anything) but the next chapter will most definitely have obvious plot development and action in it (least I hope what would be considered action :S) so there ya go! (And please don't hurt me) and thank you for reviewing!

Kentana: Thank you for reviewing! And I think just about everyone hates Kanryu. I know I do (with a passion). I can tell you and Kenshin get along great O-o

Leo: I think I may have confused you. Sorry about that. Um I'm not sure if you're asking if they were 20 when she a kid or something or about the 2,000 yr. prior living thing. Kaoru's parents (birth parents) lived two THOUSAND years ago they would be about late twenties early thirties I think and she was only ten when they die in the prologue. (Her current parents, the Sagaras', would be about in their forties and she's about 18 or 19). As too the 2,000 year thing I really don't want to give anything away but let's just say Kaoru's had a _very_ long nap between then and now. I hope that helps.

READ ON!

* * *

Kenshin sat in the study behind a pile of books that almost completely hid him from view from anyone who might walk in here. Lady Tomoe, who was currently telling him anything and everything she deemed important enough to know pertaining to fairen life in general, had found him after he left the great hall and brought him here for a 'brief' lesson. 

He had been here for a minimum of two and half hours now listening to her lecture to him it wasn't that he wasn't interested what she was telling him, it was just a low buzz was beginning to fill his head.

It was probably good thing she could only see the top of his red hair and not his dazed, bored expression. It wasn't that he didn't want to learn about fairens, _hell I was almost gonna drag the bloody servants to start teaching me something, _he just didn't want to learn every minute detail that had happened in the last two thousand years. _How does she remember it all? _

She hadn't referenced a book once, only gave them to him to help keep up and to later read himself. He was still trying to figure out how he's read all of those books. _There's at least twenty and they're all as big as a bloody carriage! _Alright, so he might have exaggerated on their size.

_I'd rather her teach me how to do some magic. _The urge to try magic again had grown over the past two days and he was grateful Megumi had given him that potion to ease it. He had asked Lady Tomoe about learning and she said he'll learn soon. It would have killed her to tell him when soon was.

She still had yet to tell him anything he could use right now, like why he was here in the first place. Or why had his ancestors, family, whoever, had left being a fairen in the first place and gone to live as humans. Anything else that pertained to him would have been good to know as well. He had only been waiting to find out since he first came to Telrunya, more or less a week and half ago.

"….and that led to the Dwarves' war. They later found out it had indeed been a troll that killed their king as we had told them. They paid for all repercussions from the war of course, and made plenty of offering of apology for accusing the High Lords at the time for his murder. A peace treaty was made and we get along quite well with the dwarves now. Fifty years later we joined the war between two Elvin countries fighting against each other…."

"Lady Tomoe. With all due respect, might I learn this some other time? My head's going to explode if I learn anymore about wars and other races." He pleaded to her. Lady Tomoe stared consideringly at him, holding her staff out in front of her and resting lightly on it, before nodding to him. He relaxed visibly, slouching in his chair so he completely disappeared behind the pile of books. "Before I dismiss you though is there not something else you would like to learn for the day?"

Did she really have to ask? "Actually there's two things. One, can you tell me why I'm here and what a prophet descendant is? And two, can you show me something I can do with magic? I've been going crazy trying not to use it but I'm ready to snap if I don't."

Lady Tomoe wore an amused grin. "I suppose you are ready to learn magic now. Very well. We will go outside so as not too damage anything. Come." A window sandwiched between two bookcases opened and Lady Tome glided out in to the open air. Again with leading him outside without telling him exactly where they were going. Why didn't anyone just tell you where you're going? Kenshin followed her out anyway and they flew out to the gardens.

"Alright. I won't be needing this," She let go of her staff and it floated over to rest against a tree. "Now. From what I understand you have tried summoning clothing and hovering in the air. So we shall practice levitation since you seem so keen on it. It is one the most basic parts of magic and used most often. I want you to start out levitating a flower."

_A flower? _"Now pay attention, Kenshin." Lady Tomoe extended her hand to a rose bush. His gaze flickered back and forth between Tomoe and the bush. He wasn't sure which he was supposed to pay attention to. Something flowed out of Tomoe, he didn't know what, and a rose bud leaned forward to Tomoe before breaking from its stem and floating towards her. It came to rest gently in her hand and she turned to show him and after a moment it lifted from her hand and again floated in the air this time coming to him. He caught in the air and stared at the bud.

"I want you to do the same. Place the bud in my hand and then back to the bush. You felt me levitate it correct? Imitate what you felt and do it." He continued to stare at the bud but he reached his hand out and tried to levitate the rose. Imitate what he felt? Easier said then done. Tomoe watched him with serene eyes, waiting patiently.

"You should feel the magic inside. Reach into it and make it move the flower. You can do it."

"I'm trying." He imagined the rose lifting form his hand and floating to Tomoe but the bud didn't move. _Ok then. Try feeling for it. _He could feel in him what he had felt from Tomoe, undoubtedly that was his magic. Suddenly he was aware of it coursing in him. It was cool as it encircled him. He hadn't felt it so strongly before, the urge to use the magic in him increased ten fold what it had been the past two days.

Kenshin focused the magic towards the rose, and could almost see it rush to the rose bud and surround it. He thought his heart stopped as the rose lifted from his hand and began slowly moving towards Tomoe. He had done it!

Excitement rushed through him like when he had first flown. His magic kept swirling out of him and guided the rose to rest in Tomoe's hand. But his magic was like an extension of him now, as easy as if he had walked over and gave it to her, as simple as breathing. How could he have not done it before?

He couldn't help the grin that split his face. He lifted the rose again and placed it over to rest on the bush. His magic retreated back to him, encircling and swirling in and around him.

He felt Tomoe's own magic circle the bud and reattach it to the bush. She met his eyes and Kenshin knew they shone with happiness and excitement. "Very good. And no mishaps this time. You have permission to keep practicing levitation but nothing else unless Megumi or I am there to guide you."

"That was amazing. I haven't felt that before. That's magic huh?" He still felt the aftereffects of it and wanted to try again. "I'm glad you like it so much. You'll have to practice speed though. That's expected of a beginner. If you feel up to it try levitating my staff to you. It's farther away though and heavier"

He didn't care. He reached towards Tomoe's staff with magic and again felt it flow from him and to the staff. He felt Tomoe's scrutinizing gaze on him but ignored it and kept his focus on the staff. The blue gem on top glowed slightly as his magic began to envelope it. It resisted a moment before allowing his magic to completely surround and lift it into the air towards Tomoe.

It definitely was heavier than a rose bud. The strain he felt increased slightly but he still ignored it. It glided towards Tomoe and he released the staff as she clasped it in her hand. The gem stopped glowing when his magic left it and came back to him. Tomoe stared at the staff attentively for a moment. "It recognized you."

Kenshin was somewhat breathless. "What? Is that why it glowed? It felt like it didn't want to move."

"Because you're not the owner. Had any other beginner tried it would have most likely thrown them back. My staff recognizes who can and can not use it. I believed it knew who you were."

"Better explanation please?"

"This staff is passed down to every prophet or prophetess. You're ancestor was a prophet and it recognizes whose blood flows in you. But you are not him. That is why it resisted but still allowed you to move it." Oh. Of course.

She remained silent another minute and Kenshin was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable when Tomoe suddenly rose into the air, turning her attention back to him. "You seem to be doing quit well. You're a quick learner just as Aoshi said. Now I want you to levitate yourself. This is harder but I think you can do it. And it will better your flying."

"I'll give it a try." He let his magic weave itself around him. Once he thought he had enough magic surrounding him he tried lifting himself. He didn't move. He tried again….still nothing. Why wasn't he doing it? He was doing so well, why did his magic decide to stop working now? "I'm I doing something wrong? I thought—"

Kenshin had just enough time to feel Tomoe's magic reach him before yanking him by the stomach into the air. He lurched forward as she lifted him up.

He could feel that suppressing sensation from someone else levitating him again. He was a good distance above the ground now and tried spreading his wings so he could catch himself if he fell. He tried but Tomoe kept his wings tight against his back. They wouldn't move. He felt a spark of panic but cast it away, reassuring himself Tomoe wouldn't let him fall.

Of coarse then he fell.

So much for that theory. He yelped and tried flying but his wings were still being suppressed. _What the hell is she doing! Don't panic! Levitate! Levitate you idiot! _He heaved forward as he came to a sudden halt. He was panting and his heart was ready to leap out of his throat. Why the bloody hell had she scared him like that? She _actually_ let him go and wouldn't let him fly. What was she thinking!

He was about to voice, more like shout, his opinion to her when he saw her looking very calmly at him with a small grin. He only just realized why she was smiling. He had never hit the ground and Tomoe didn't catch him after she let him fall.

He had levitated himself! He was floating and, now that he wasn't panicking and actually paying attention to what he was doing, could feel his magic supporting him in the air.

So Tomoe was helping him and not trying to kill him, of course. There was only one way to voice his gratitude to her tight now. "Thank you!"

"You're most welcome. You're quit instinctive with your magic, Kenshin. You need only a little push to start. I think that's enough for today. Remember what I said. You may practice levitation but nothing else. You are dismissed for the day."

She turned to leave but he stopped her. "Wait, Lady Tomoe! You still haven't told me abut being the prophet descendant. Do mind telling me?" _Please…please…please…_

"So you haven't been told yet? I thought surely Megumi would have already told you or one of the others. I am most sorry for not explaining before. Very well I'll tell you." Of course everyone hadn't told him because _they_ thought Tomoe would tell him or already had. _Figures._

"You are the propjet descendant and as far I know the only one….lest there is some other surviving member of you family?" He shook his head. "I thought so. It is your duty to find the princess of Surion from two thousand years past and to bring her to the Surion castle and restore to her what she has lost. After that she will prepare for a battle against Shishio with you helping her in way you can." She might as well have been commenting on the weather with how casual she said it.

Okay now he was even more confused then when no one had told him anything. "…._What?_" He had the distinct impression she was purposely confusing him.

This was not an easy question to answer. "To try and explain further so that you would understand would take much more time than I think you are willing to listen to me."

_Okay then._ "Um, then how about telling me why I was living with humans if I'm a fairen?" Tomoe shifted the staff between her hands, and considered how to answer. He insisted on asking questions with no short answer.

"It used to be that every prophet or prophetess was succeeded by his or her child or closest blood relative. Obviously it is not so anymore or you would be in my place. Two thousand years ago Hiko Seijuro had sealed Shishio Makato away and ripped his magic from him. He had shielded the Surion castle and protected the princess inside in a sort of suspended-animation. Afterwards the obligation of guarding the barrier and princess fell to his son then grandson and so on and so on.

"This continued until two centuries ago. Followers of Shishio had risen up and tried overthrowing the Telrunyian High Lord and Lady. By that time Surion no longer existed and Telrunya had taken its place. The Prophetess Sakura of the time foiled the attempt but in so doing became a target to destroy. She and her family reluctantly fled from Telrunya and magic and anything their pursuers could link them to and use to find them. Eventually coming to a human country, they hid and there remained there, unable to return.

"For a while she tried carrying out her duties away from home but was unable. With no other choice, she taught another, Amakusa, to be the prophet in her place. For the first time a prophet had not come from your family. The new prophet had no children or relatives to take his place so he traveled and sought out one he thought worthy to succeed him. That became the new tradition of finding a new prophet. It is how my predecessor found me and how I found Megumi."

_Okay that explained it…in a round about sort of way_. A bit of a longer explanation then he expected though. Tomoe noticed his perplexed expression and shifted the staff between her hands again. "If I keep attempting to explain, I shall only confuse you more. I can almost see the questions in your head."

She laughed softly. He wondered just how he looked to make her laugh. Yes, he was very curios and it undoubtedly showed on his face but how amusing could that be? "Well…I've been wanting to know and no one's really telling me anything."

"Only natural. We mostly take knowing this for granted and I personally tend to sometimes forget just how little you know. Trying to tell you will only lead to more questions than answers. Very long answers. You shall learn, don't worry. Here, I think you will find this helpful." She raised her hand in front of her and Kenshin ogled as a book conjured out of thin air and landed in her hand. She looked calm as ever as she gave it to him.

"One of the books from the study. It is the most detailed concerning the princess and you and hopefully anything you can think of to ask. If you are still curious about anything, feel free to ask me or Megumi or anyone else. I suggest going through it as soon as it is most convenient. Now if there is nothing else I shall take my leave." He could only nod, staring at the embroidered burgundy cover. _Historical Legends and Legendary Historics Volume Three: Fairens. _He began flipping through the pages to look for anything eye-catching, and Tomoe flew back to where the study they had been using was.

Kenshin was still levitating, as willing as they were around here to show how to do something no one really bothered showing you how to stop. He figured how to move though even if it was by accident, he just needed to lean himself forward or in whatever direction he wanted.

One thing that would take a while getting the hang of was doing anything at the same time of levitating, which at the moment was reading. He already had three near crash collisions with passing servants.

'_...it is not known for certain where Shishio originated. It has been suggested he was from before the Fairens' Division and he wished to filter the 'lesser' fairens from the Antrones and destroy them, feeling they disgraced fairen kind…'_

_Fairen Division? I wonder if that's in here… need to find what 'lesser' fairens are too… where is it? Find the page...find the page…what…OW! _Kenshin slammed backward onto his butt. _Damn it that hurt. Gah nose…ow…why does the ground have to be so bloody hard? And what did I run…oh. _He had glided into his bedroom door. _I'm a genius. Where's my book? _He patted his backside as he stood. Rubbing his nose to try to ease the pain away, he bent over and picked up his book. He had lost his place of course. At least no one was there to see his moment of stupidity. _Especially Kaoru. She'd be on the floor laughing knowing her. _

He opened the door and walked inside, trying to find his place again in the enormous book. _Why didn't I mark the stupid page?_ He snapped the book shut and would have set it on his desk except there was already a small mountain of books piled there.

_Lady Tomoe_. Apparently she had been so kind as to give him the books from the study she told him to read. And some extra ones by the look of it. _Wonderful_. He had no intention of reading all of those. They were much too big to read each one. He'd skim through them…eventually. Sighing, he flung _Historical Legends and Legendary Historics_ onto his bed.

_Let's see the responsible thing to do would be to read those books. Or _Legendary History_ at least. Though right now I'd prefer to learn magic. But Lady Tomoe said not without her or Megumi there. That means more levitation practice. Well being the completely responsible person I am means…_

He heard doors slam in the room next door. Sano's room. He slowly grinned…._Means I ask Sano to show me more magic. _

He walked out onto his balcony and glided over to Sano's, and knocked on his doors. The doors swung open for him. Sano was sitting on his bed, chest bare and wings sprawled, nursing a large lump on his head. His left wing looked ruffled near the wrist.

The first time he had seen Sano's room. The furnishings were arranged much the same as his. But unlike his, much less Kaoru's, there weren't any flora growing in pots all over his room or up his walls. There was a fern by his bed though. It was like the rest of the castle, with glistening walls that looked like they literally moved if you stared long enough. They shimmered and danced like ruby colored water. Even the embroidery on the brown and gold accented furniture looked to move around in patterns.

"Mm. Hey Kenshin. Watch'ya want?" Green light emanated from Sano's hand over his lump as he healed the swelling. There were other bruises on his chest and arms. They looked were shaped like hooves. "Are you okay Sano?" What injured him and what did he have to do to avoid it?

"Ah, I'm fine. An injured unicorn's getting ready to give birth. I spooked her I guess and she gave me a good few good kicks, as you can tell. Tried running me through with her horn too. Misao calmed her down though….and gave me this bump on the head. Said I shouldn't go 'round flying near a sick and pregnant unicorn. Guess she's right."

The bump disappeared and Sano began healing the bruises. "Hey do me a favor, Kenshin. Check my left wing for me. It feels like it's bleeding. I think the unicorn ripped it."

"Sure" He walked to the side of the bed and Sano winced while he tried adjusting his wing so Kenshin could see better. Didn't work too well. Kenshin could see red trickling down the speckled feathers and making its way to the sheets. _Blood stains. Always fun, especially getting them out of fabric._

He followed the blood trickle up Sano's wing to where the feathers were ruffled just under the wing's wrist. Much more blood along here. A few feathers bent in the opposite direction too and some looked lie they had fallen out. "I think it's safe to say you definitely got kicked Sano. It's bleeding and the feathers are a little worse for where."

Sano swiveled around and Kenshin caught Sano's wing just time to keep himself from being knocked out. And so Sano didn't further damage his wing. "Damn. Yeah you're right. I can see the blood now. Can you tell if anything's broken? Don't worry about my feathers you can't do any worse damage." Kenshin still took care when moving the feathers out of the way. It didn't stop a few more falling out though. "Any bone sticking out?"

"Uh…" It was hard to tell. His actions had unintentionally caused more blood to spill from the wound and spread along the feathers. Just how hard had that unicorn kicked him? He gently wiped the blood away the best he could, further bloodying his hands, and indeed under the sticky red and feathers he could see bone poking through irritated skin. He grimaced. "Yeah. Looks pretty nasty. Are you sure you just got kicked? It looks a lot worse than that."

Sano muttered. "Probably shouldn't have flown up to my room." He scowled at his wing. "Flying must of opened it up. At any rate, I don't trust my own healing for it. Wing healing's too tricky. I'll have to go get a healer. Ya haven't seen Megumi around have you?" Kenshin shook his head. "No? Well then I'll find her anyway. I can't go back to the stables just yet. Hey, ya mind goin' down to see if Misao needs help, Kenshin?"

"And end up getting kicked and bleeding like you. No thank you." So much for learning more magic. "Ah come on Kenshin. You won't get kicked. Unicorns are actually pretty docile most of the time. Misao'll need help though and I don't know if a servant or someone is down there. I've gotta get my wing looked at. Besides you've never seen a unicorn right? Come on Kenshin."

Sure, use his curiosity against him. "Fine. But you have to teach me magic later in return."

Sano grinned. "Learning magic? Okay deal. Now get goin'!" Kenshin stood and glided out of the room only having to turn around ten seconds later and catch Sano before he left his room to seek medical treatment. He forgot to ask where the stables were.

Misao darted around the stable, trying to get hot towels, water, and extra hay all at the same time for the whinnying unicorn. She still had to close that wound. Again. The mare had reopened the gash along her leg when she kicked Sano. _Not that he didn't deserve it. _The lout shouldn't have been jumping around her and spooking her like that.

_He had it coming._ _Though that kick to his wing looked like it might have done some damage. I hope that lout doesn't try flying before having it checked out…Ugh. Maybe I shouldn't have thumped him on the head. _

The mare neighed, snapping Misao out of her musings and back to reality. "Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" She rushed over to the pregnant unicorn, kneeling next to her leg to re-heal the gash. It wasn't easy using magic on a unicorn unless they allowed it. And healing wasn't exactly one of her specialties.

Misao sighed and wiped the sweat running down her forehead. _Why'd I have to be the one to find you? I'm no good with animals. Kaoru or Megumi should be doing this not me. _The mare whinnied again, this time not from her leg but form a different pain. _Gah! Don't give birth now! Where'd that stupid stable boy go dammit! I can't do this alone! _

As if on cue a red head poked through the stable doors. "Misao? You in here? Sano sent me and—"

"Kenshin! Just in time! Get your butt over and help me!" The mare was going into labor. _Wah. Ok, ok don't panic. She should be fine on her own. Just gonna wait to make sure the colt isn't hurt or anything._

The unicorn let out a neigh of pain, eyes rolling to watch as Kenshin trotted over. "It's ok. He's gonna help. He won't hurt you girl, just calm down." Misao cooed.

"Hand me a towel." Kenshin scanned around a moment looking for one before seeing the pile of towels and handing her one. Misao conjured a warm water ball and soaked the towel in it. She wiped the unicorn's head, trying to get her to calm down to concentrate on giving birth. Never mind the fact that it also helped calm Misao's own nerves.

"Um Misao? I'm not sure but if she stays there, won't the baby hit the wall?" _What…? Oh hell he's right._ The mare's rear was about a foot from the wall. The colt would be birthed right against the wall if the mare wasn't moved. Misao tried levitating her but the unicorn wouldn't budge. _Of all the times to shut yourself from magic. Bloody unicorn. _"Kenshin can you move her?"

"I've been trying but she won't move."

"That's not—wait can you use magic now? Uh I mean not important. Help me lift her up." Misao grabbed the unicorn's back end, gently lifting her from the ground and trying to ignore just how heavy the mare was.

"Of course I get the side that can spear me."

"Well just avoid her head and pick her up already! She's heavy." Kenshin glared at her wondering just _how_ he was to avoid her head while he reached around the back of her neck and under her legs as he lifted the rest of the mare up.

She neighed in protest and thrashed her head and legs once, trying to dislodge the two fairens from her. Misao began cooing once again, making shushing and calming noises. They both managed to move the unicorn so she could give birth without risk of injury to the still unborn colt. It wasn't easy, that mare weighed a lot. No way could Misao have physically lifted the mare on her own.

Misao and Kenshin both plopped down on either side of the unicorn. The mare had started contractions and all they could do now was sit and wait. Kenshin had gone silent just staring at the unicorn. _This is his first time seeing a unicorn isn't it? _He suddenly snorted, holding back a laugh. "What's so funny?"

He snorted again. "Nothing. I just never really thought this is how my first time seeing a unicorn would be like. I didn't even think they were real a couple weeks ago. And here I am watching one give birth. Just thought it amusing."

_I guess._ "They don't normally come this close to the city or castle. She was injured and wandered in here though. It looked like something tried attacking her but I don't know what. Unicorns are near impossible to catch or surprise."

"What lives in the forest that could attack a unicorn? She couldn't have come from the one with the dracins could she?"

"No. the unicorns live in Elen Forest and know not to go cross the Me'a River. Only a few flying species cross it actually. I don't really know what hurt her." Misao began talking softly to herself more than to Kenshin. "Maybe a werewolf got loose or something. Kaoru might know. She spends nearly all her time there."

Kenshin and Misao fell into silence, wincing and resisting the urge to jump up every time the unicorn neighed during a contraction. Finally after two hours of labor and contractions the actual birth had started. This didn't help either of Misao and Kenshin's nerves though. It was very hard to just sit and let the mare be. Some of the whinnies sounded a little too much like cries of pain.

It took another half hour but the colt had finally been born. Misao leaped to the newborn's side to clean the birth fluids from it. Kenshin awkwardly hung by the mare, who was too tired to resist either of their attention, trying his best to keep her calm as Misao looked after the colt. It was male, silver tinged in color instead of white with a mere bump for a horn. Misao picked up the colt in her arms and placed him by his mother where she could see him and take over caring for her young.

Kenshin was in absolute awe once again and Misao had no problem seeing why. Rays of light from a window near the ceiling cascaded and framed the new mother and child as if just for that sole purpose.

A small smile broke out on her face and Misao stood, clapping Kenshin on the back to grab his attention. "Come on. We need to leave them alone now." She kept her voice down so as not to disturb the mare who was already half asleep. The newborn was already attempting to stand and suckle at the same time.

Kenshin stood, still watching the two unicorns as Misao led him outside. She shut the stable door, breaking his trance. "I believe I owe you for helping me in there."

Kenshin blinked. "It's okay. Sano made a deal with me to come down here and he's gonna show me some magic to learn later."

Misao's wings twitched showing her disbelief. "That idiot probably won't even remember. I'll teach you some magic. And if he does remember to show you then that's just a bonus for you now isn't it? Now I think I'm correct in my assumption that Lady Tomoe told you _not_ to learn anything except from her right?"

They started walking back to the castle. Actually Kenshin was walking and Misao was flying a few inches of the ground, translucent wings blurring behind her.

"And Megumi."

"And Megumi. Ok so that means nothing too complicated. What did Lady Tomoe teach you?"

"Not much I think. Just levitation."

"_Just_ levitation? How far did you get?" Just levitation. He said it like it was a walk in the park. Ko for it was but she'd been using magic her whole life. She could still remember the hell it was trying to learn though.

"I learned to levitate myself."

She stared at him a moment. "_And _other objects?"

"Yeah. It didn't take too long actually. Why?" Did he really have no clue how much of an accomplishment that was?

"No. that's-that's really good. It takes a week normally. You're fast. Alright then. Well how about summoning? That's the next step up I think. It's like levitating but you transfer an object from one place to another without covering the distance. Like instant transportation or something."

She stared around them, looking for something to use as an example. Alright she could probably summon a tree but first she'd have uproot it which she really didn't want to do and was pretty sure doing that was still banned after Sano had tried it when he was fourteen. And she didn't think Kenshin would be able to do the same even if he was a fast learner. What else could she use then?

Well she was going to show him summoning so…."we'll use my knives!"

Knives? That had disaster written all over it. "You don't have your knives though."

"I know. there're in my room. I'm showing you how to summon remember?" she was just going to bring them there when Kenshin interrupted her. "Misao I really don't think that'd be very safe. Why not something else?"

She thought for a moment thinking what else she could use. _I guess the knives wouldn't be such a good idea. If he can't stop them, he might get stabbed so something with a shield on it. Or a sheath. A sword! _

"Alright then I know what else to use!" Kenshin sighed thinking he would safe now.

She needed to make sure he could sense her magic. She could do that it just wasn't some thing she was used to. It was something only students and teachers did. Teachers so students could learn and the students because they didn't know how else to do it until later on. _Oh I forgot about that. I hope Tomoe won't sense him learning it. Or me showing him. Please let there be too much magic here to tell. _

She told him she'd show him though so show him she would. She felt her magic wrap around a sword in the weaponry room. A second later, a sword materialized in front of her and she grasped it. Kenshin, being the expert about fairens that he was and all the experience he had with magic, did what he always did when someone did something he wasn't use to. He gaped.

_You'd think he'd be use to it by now. _"Did you sense me summoning my sword?"

He nodded, trying to figure out what made her think a sword would be any safer than knives to practice summoning with. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to this.

Ok good. _Now how did my teacher show us summoning_? _Small objects over short distances. My sword should still work and I could probably increase the distance. He is older than a bunch of seven year olds._

"Right I won't make you place this back in the weaponry. I don't think you even know here it is. Um ok watch again and then try summoning it to you." The sword disappeared and almost instantly rematerialized ten yards from the two of them. _Don't make it too far. _

Kenshin watched, making sure to not miss a single detail. Misao could see her magic even though he couldn't but because of that knew he could sense it. "Your turn. Bring it back."

"You sent it way from us. Does it work the same?"

"Yes. Otherwise I wouldn't have done it. Now come on try. "

"OK, OK." He had made sure to pay attention so hopefully he could manage this. He raised his hand out in front of him and let his magic reach out to wrap around the sword. He was a lot slower than Misao.

Now how did he summon it? It felt similar to the levitating but different and faster. Kind of like she had thrown it forwards instead of pushing it so he had to reverse that. Kenshin fisted his outstretched hand and yanked it back to his body. At the same time the sword came hurtling towards him at the last second stopping a foot away from his face.

"Close but you didn't actually summon it. It's not levitating so don't think like it is. Not bad for a first try though. Imagine it just reappearing in front of you this time" Misao put the sword back ten yards from them and told him to try again.

Kenshin did as she said, picturing the sword appearing in front of him. Again he outstretched his hand and pulled it back. This time the sword disappeared half way back to him and reappeared, though unlike last time it didn't stop a foot from his face.

_Argh! _The hilt smacked him in the face.

The offending sword dropped to the ground as he clutched at his nose. Needless to say that hurt. A lot. His nose was now bleeding and he felt a large bump on the bridge of his nose that hadn't been there before.

Misao rushed over and tried to pry his hands off his face to see the damage. He wouldn't relent though. Misao growled under her breath and, placing her hands on her hips, sent a jolt through his hands making him jump back and stare.

Misao used the opportunity grab his face and inspect his nose. The bleeding was still going strong, his nose was swollen, and it looked like it might be broken. He held perfectly still, less than happy at her choice of method to look at his nose.

The blood was running down his mouth and chin and was dripping onto his shirt. She wouldn't let him try to stop the bleeding or wipe his face. He didn't think it would be a good idea to try and spit the blood leaking into his mouth on her face either.

Green light emitted from Misao's hand as she placed it over his nose and healed it. She heard a loud crack as his nose slid back into place and the large bump on the bridge disappeared. For Kenshin healing his nose was almost as painful as when the sword had smacked him. The initial pain disappeared though leaving only a mild sting that slowly went away.

Misao stepped back and Kenshin immediately turned to spit the blood from his mouth and wipe his face and shirt. To say the least, he was less than happy. He glared out of the corner of his eye at Misao picking up the evil nose-breaking, face-smacking sword from the ground.

She dusted the sword off and swung it over her shoulder. "You up to another try or can I put this backing the weaponry?"

"Put it back. I'd rather try this with something that can't injure me again." The sword vanished from her hands. "Sorry about that but I did heal it."

"I know. It just hurt. Think I'll practice summoning with a pillow or something. As long as it's softer than a sword." _A pillow_. Now why didn't she think of that? Oh well.

"Just make sure Lady Tomoe and Megumi don't find out I showed you summoning. If they find you practicing just say it was an accident when you were levitating something. Summoning's close enough to levitation for that to happen."

"Sure thing." He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to Amandil to meet Aoshi. You don't want to come do you?" She didn't exactly sound like she really wanted him to go. More like discreetly pleading with him not to go. How kind. "No. I'm going back to the castle. Have fun. See ya."

"Alright then. Thank you be Kenshin!" With that Misao took off, leaving Kenshin standing there alone. He shook his head and flew back to his room. At least he wouldn't have to worry about anymore sword hilts jabbing him in the face.

* * *

-peers around corner- How was it? Ok? Bad? No one fell asleep did they? Ok good. I'm really sorry if you found it boring but next chapter will be better I promise! And out very soon! (I distinctly remember saying I wouldn't make any promises for this. Well that worked well didn't it?) 

I actually had to stop writing because I wanted to make it a long chapter to make up for the lateness and really wanted to get it ready for the ball-thing but I was just taking so long and I'm determined to post this before I go to bed so…..

To if anyone's confused I'm gonna try to clear it up now. What Tomoe told Kenshin was why the he was living with humans even though he's a fairen. Two centuries ago Sakura (the prophetess I mentioned and named that because of the slave girl that protected him when he was a kid) had to take her current family and run from Shishio followers. (Who have been mentioned in a previous chapter I think like ten or something.)

She ended up in the human world because that was about as far a way from magic as you could get. The Shishio followers then made it so she couldn't come back and be the prophetess. Well her family was her and all prophets/esses had been from the same family (Hiko's family) and she had get another to take her place so that's how the Siejiro family stopped being the prophets and unrelated family members took their place. Thus Tomoe.

Ok I tried summarizing that. Doesn't matter what I I just can't get that to a short answer/explanation. (I tried explaining WHY he's the Battousai and what he has to do but I kept getting really long monologues which I don't think anyone wants to read)

And I wanted him to learn magic. Levitation and summoning seemed like they'd the basis type thing to learn to yeah. That's what he learned. And he'll learn more but as to whether or not I actually go into detail about it is another story. It's evil trying to explain that.

The unicorn thing(in case anyone's wondering and still reading) was actually just an excuse to get sano and Misao to agree to teach him something. Though that unicorn was really close to kickin' the bucket. In the end I just couldn't bring myself to kill a unicorn though.

I tried writing that part on Friday when I was very out of it. My dog Fluffy (who ironically isn't fluffy at all. She's a German/Australian shepherd mix) was diagnosed with a cancer that spreads and I don't know its name and it had spread from her belly-ish area to her lungs apparently cause she was panting a lot and had nose bleeds. She also had arthritis in all her legs so this had been going on for a bout a little over a month. (She went down hill really fast so to speak. Originally we thought she just had urinary infection.) Basically to sum it up, we had to put her down. My family and I were with her though but I ended up crying all morning then tries writing to occupy my mind. Didn't work.

Wow long explanation for a short little scene. Again. sorry. Ok then. I think that's all I had to say and then some so I am working on the next chapter and it WILL be out soon. Hopefully before Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince or else you're gonna have to wait. (only a day or so though cause I do read pretty fast.) Though you'll all probably be reading it too so no worries. Unless you don't like Harry Potter then in that case you're really missing out!

And I'm shutting up now. I was supposed off this thing a half hour ago and if my dad see me still on it I'm dead. Right. Post then off computer.

Till chapter 18 by for now! and if it's not to much trouble leave a review before ya leave! n-n


	18. Chapter eighteen

Disclaimer: not mine.

I'll talk at the bottom, carry on.

* * *

Aoshi sat under a willow tree in the garden. He had just finished training in the garrison and was stilled covered in a light sweat. The breeze outside was much appreciated. He was reading a novel to pass the time. And it was a good way to relax.

It was calm. It was peaceful. It was…

…A large shadow passing over the castle. He swiveled his up to see the underside of a dragon flying overhead. Ranesta. What was she doing? His question was answered with an indistinct and distant whoop of joy from Kaoru. Ranesta was letting Kaoru fly with her.

He settled back down and started to read his book again, just comfortable and enjoying the peace and tranquility. Calm. Peaceful. "SANO HOLD STILL YOU BLOODY IMBECILE!"

Loud.

That was unmistakably Misao shouting at Sano for who knew what reason this time. More angry bursts could be heard from Misao coming from Sano's room. Now that he was listening he could also make out Megumi's voice. What had Sano done to get both of them so mad this time?

So much for him relaxing. Aoshi heaved an exasperated sigh, clutching his face in his hand. He would have to go and see exactly why Sano was being yelled at. Probably a false alarm of some sort but Aoshi had too much experience with his friends to shrug it off.

_I was enjoying myself too. On the bright side, never a dull moment with them. if that could be called a bright side. _He flew up to Sano's room. Sano's balcony doors were open, explaining why he had heard Misao so clearly. Landing on the balcony rail and stepping down, he only just had enough time to duck and avoid a hurling fireball. He turned around to extinguish the flames beginning to engulf a tree branch.

He could clearly hear the less than civil threats being shouted at each other as Misao wrestled with Sano to get him to hold still. Mostly it was Megumi and Misao shouting.

Oddly enough Sanosuke looked to be enjoying himself though at second thought Aoshi admitted that wasn't very unusual. He loved aggravating Misao almost as much as he did Megumi and they both always fell for it. She should really learn to control her temper around him.

Megumi was standing there trying to get a barrier around Sano to freeze him in place but he kept dodging or countering her. "Any reason for attempting to incinerate me?"

"Oh sorry Aoshi. It was meant for Sano. The fool won't allow me to examine his wing. He's getting blood all over." Indeed he was. Flecks and stains of red covered the floor and a good part of his furniture. Aoshi would have asked Megumi exactly why Sano was bleeding but another rogue fire ball came his and Megumi's way. It was easily dodged and extinguished.

"Honestly. All this just so he can frustrate me. Worst part is that it's working. And I'm not sure if Misao's doing more harm than good." Megumi huffed, thoroughly annoyed now.

"Aoshi, do you mind holding them down? I just need Sano to hold still for a second." Megumi pleaded with him.

Misao seemed to have just noticed his presence. "Aoshi! Mph! Damnit Sano! Hi! I'll be over in sec!" At the rate they were carrying on, Misao would take much longer than a second. He couldn't help but be amused at her. He handed Megumi his book (he had picked it up before leaving the gardens below of course).

"Sanosuke Sagara hold still damnit!" Misao wrapped an arm around each of Sano's shoulders, pressing herself against his back between his wing joints. "But it's no fun that way." He chortled and extended his wings out. Misao jerked upward and twisted herself to land in front of him. She sent jolts of electricity running through him. Literally.

This was when Aoshi joined in. Neither expected him to, so he had no resistance when he broke them apart, weaving solid air around their bodies to stop them moving. They both froze and stared at Aoshi in surprise sharing identical bewildered looks. "Now if you two don't mind. You need your wing healed I take it Sano?"

Misao puffed out her chest, heaving an indignant breath. "I've been trying to get him to hold still for the past ten minutes! His wing's injured and he won't let Megumi look at it! It's been like that since he left the stables! Megumi's ready to have burst a blood vessel she's been worrying so much. He's an impossible idiotic ass!"

Sano had a lopsided smile on his face, completely unfazed, both hands raised as much he could in defense. "I was only having a bit of fun. No need for her to be so uptight."

"Uptight? Uptight! I'm worried about you and you say I'm uptight? I wonder why with the way you act."

"Calm down Megumi. You can look at him now. I have him, he won't go anywhere." It was probably a good thing he had restrained Misao too, she might try to attack Sano again. Sano seemed to realize the same thing, after all he wasn't always as dim as he acted, and agreed to let Megumi look at him. "All right. I know I'm beat. I'll be a good boy now Aoshi, you can let me down."

Aoshi waited a moment and acquiesced. He walked over to Megumi who had just stood there watching. She knew better than to get in the middle of a quarrel between those two, let alone a wrestling match. Besides which, Aoshi was quite used to having to break up fights between his friends. Especially these two.

Megumi punched Sano's arm to vent her anger before inspecting his wing. "You made it worse. Why didn't you go and have someone heal it right away? You idiot. It's all irritated and the bone's cracked…." She kept mumbling about the injury, only further frustrating herself.

A few moments of glowing green healing magic later and Sano's wing was fixed, mended, and perfectly usable without causing infection or pain once again. A lot of his feathers were still matted in blood on his wing though.

"You're cleaning it yourself. And your room. Without magic." She crossed her arms and flicked her wings. Sano stared around, eyebrows rising at the sight of his room. There was a good bit of blood. How much had his wing bled?

"Are you serious?" Megumi punched his shoulder again, giving him a curt "yes." She looked ready to slap him and storm away but hesitated and stayed where she was without further inflicting pain on the rooster head.

Aoshi smiled to himself and turned to Misao who was still suspended in the air and fuming. "I'll let you down but don't kill Sano. I'm sure Megumi wouldn't appreciate having to heal him again. Unless she's the one who does the maiming this time."

"Hmph" She nodded. Aoshi released her and she landed lightly back onto the ground and walked over to him.

"Well then if I'm no longer needed I think I'll take my leave now. Misao, would you like to join me?" without either Sano or Megumi noticing, Aoshi gave her a wide and charming grin. She blushed, looking unsure for a moment but nodded, a wide grin easily outdoing his own spreading on her face.

"Sure. Anywhere in particular?" She walked over to the balcony with him and together they flew out of Sano's room.

"I was planning on going to Amandil. Not as quiet as here but I suppose I've had enough quiet for today. Is that all right?"

"Yes. Actually I needed to go there anyway."

He stared at her for a second before turning to pay attention where he was flying. "Good. This works out then. It's always nice spending time with you."

He didn't think she would take that comment as anything more than enjoying a friend's company but obviously he wasn't aware to how it sounded to Misao. Nor did he catch the pink tinge to her face as she hid a small smile at his words. (His book was long forgotten.)

Back inside Sano's room, Sano stared after Aoshi and Misao even after they disappeared from sight. He could feel Megumi attempting to bore a hole in his head with a glare and didn't want to have to face her just yet. She might actually succeed in boring that hole if he wasn't careful after all.

He heard Megumi stand and walk over to him slowly. It was odd she hadn't said anything yet. Normally she would be yelling herself hoarse right now. Maybe she wasn't as mad he thought. Probably worse. Still he turned around, already grinning and just about to speak when—

_Smack_! She slapped him right on the face. Hard. He could feel his stinging cheek throb and practically see the red handprint etched there.

"Ow, Megumi. Did you have to hit so hard. What did I do?" Rotating his jaw and rubbing his offended cheek, Sano looked up to Megumi to see her looming over him, both fists clenched so tight her knuckles were white. _Scary. _

"Megumi?"

She tried to slap him again but he caught her hand this time. "…You jerk. You think everything's a joke Sanosuke. I was so damn worried when Misao said that unicorn kicked you. and you act like it's no big deal. You're wing was broken and you didn't even bother healing it!"

That's why she was mad? Because of his wing. He couldn't help the laughter that escaped him. "Is that all?" He continued laughing, holding onto Megumi to keep from falling over but she shoved him off. "I thought something bad happened! Megumi you worry…too much…it was just a scratch—"

. "There you go again! Always brushing stuff off! Having your wing injured is serious Sano! What if it got infected? And the way you kept flailing all over the place when Misao and I were trying to help you! You have no regard for your own damn health! You never take anything seriously at all!_ I was worried about you! And you act like it's no big deal! I can't stand you Sagara! You wonder why I'm always so mad at you! Why I'm so uptight! Because you never are! You uncaring selfish, stupid…" _

She broke off, her body shaking. Sano stared at her and hugged her to him, stroking her hair and trying to calm her. As concerned as he was, he couldn't help the amusement bubbling in him over Megumi's actions. Still, she'd make herself sick if she kept this up. He needed to calm her down. "It's ok Megumi. I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you so much. It's okay. I'll be more serious now alright. Stop crying. I'd rather you hit me."

She did just that though there was no force behind it and simultaneously wiped her eyes and hugged him back. "It's not ok. You always do it. And you're never serious."

He tightened his arms around her. "I'm being serious now aren't I? And besides I always do stupid things. And then you always yell at me…and hit me. Which really hurts by the way. It's been like that since we were kids. I didn't know it worried you so much. I promise I'll be serious from now on. And get medical help right away when I need it. Just don't have a break down like this again. Ok?"

"Must you over do everything? You don't have to be serious all the time. Just when it's important. I like you goofing off too. It can be funny. Just not when you're bleeding all over." He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Deal." He kissed her again.

It took a while before she broke it off. "By the way, speaking of blood." She pushed herself up so she wasn't leaning as much against him. "You still have to clean up." She pointed to a section of his floor stained in red. He grimaced, remembering what she had said.

"You wouldn't be willing to help me would you Megumi?" She smirked at him, bringing her face close to his. "No way." She stood immediately and flew away from him. Well, she would have flown away but he had grabbed her legs and brought her crashing on top of him. "Hey! What about the moment we just had? You should help me after that."

"It was your fault. You wouldn't let me heal you. It's a good punishment. Maybe next time you'll actually think. And I've already made it so you can't magic any of the blood away. Have fun."

She tried to get up but he didn't let her. "Well in that case, it can wait. I have a better idea." He began kissing her again. Megumi tried pushing him off but only ended up laughing at him and giving in, kissing him back.

A servant passing by Sano's room at the moment blushed and shut the door quickly, hurrying from the hall to carry on with her chores. Neither of them noticed.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

The castle had gone mad. Stark raving mad. Or at least Lady Kimiko had and everyone who had to be in the same room with her. All right, so maybe that was being too harsh, but to Kenshin it was close.

For the past week Lady Kimiko had been supervising over preparations for the ball. Kenshin quickly learned the best way to avoid the chaos in the castle was to stay far from it.

On the bright side that meant more magic practice. He still was having some trouble with summoning; the practice objects seemed to enjoy crashing into his face. But he had conjured yesterday, even if it was only by accident. Now to remember how he had done it.

Today though, he was unable to practice. This morning he had to sort through a whole new wardrobe of tunics to find something to wear (Lady Kimiko's orders). After that, he had caught up with Sano, who also was trying to avoid his mother, and claimed to go find Kaoru outside. Apparently she had mysteriously disappeared early this morning just after dawn.

"You always know something's up when Kaoru wakes up early." Sano had told him. Kenshin could understand why if she had to deal Kimiko every time some big event happened. Sano had explained to him some of the past balls and Kaoru's attempts at avoiding them. The things she had come up with were…interesting, definitely interesting.

"So where's the most likely place she went off to?"

"Who cares? Along as we don't have to go back there until my mother hauls us back. She's probably in the forest with Rayne or something. She's always there."

"If she's always there why hide in the forest? Seems to defeat the purpose if who you're hiding from knows where to look."

"Ah, but you haven't been in there a lot have you? The forest had its own magic what with all the magic creatures lurking about. You can't rely on magic to much to find someone cause of that. And Kaoru's uses that to her advantage."

"No one can detect her? That's hard to believe."

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" He didn't elaborate further as they had come to Ranesta's cave, hidden behind a veil of vines and roaring waterfall. Kenshin was thoroughly soaked after stepping inside but Sano had remained perfectly dry which earned a glare from Kenshin as he wrung out his hair.

Kenshin wasn't sure they should be doing this but Sano just kept his stride, perfectly at ease. Ranesta did indeed seem nice enough but after his first encounter with her he felt he had reason to be weary.

"HEY! Anyone in here? Hello!" Sano called in a sing song voice, the echo bouncing off the cave walls. There was pause then, "Sano? We're in the fourth cave! You can come here!" Kaoru's voice echoed back to them.

Kenshin followed after Sano, trying to stop his ears from ringing. _Why do they have to yell so loud?_ He meant to follow Sano into the left tunnel but he had ended up staring down the right one, completely transfixed. It was pitch dark and he couldn't see anything but…there was something down there. He knew it. Without even being aware if it he started to go that way instead. He was just a step away from entering when Sano swung him backwards.

"Whoa! I wouldn't go back there unless you want Rayne fricasseeing you and turning you inside out for dinner. And just so you know, magic won't be able to fix that."

Sano directed him into the left tunnel and Kenshin seemed to pull out of his trance. Ranesta had warned him not go in there and he almost did. What Sano said probably wasn't too far form the truth of what she could, and would, do to him if he went in there. So why the hell did he just try?

After making sure Kenshin could walk on his own without wandering to where he wasn't suppose to, Sano conjured a light sphere to lead the way to Kaoru and Ranesta. _Cave…tunnel…cave…tunnel…light. Bright light. And here they are in the light. Awfully well lit for an underground cave. Oooh. Glowing crystals, that explains it. _

Sure enough, Kaoru and Ranesta were there amongst columns and formations of glowing crystal and water dripping into a tiny pool echoing. _Why does everything around here seem to glow? Or shimmer? Or emit light in some way in general?_

"Kaoru! Rayne! How are you on this fine day?"

"Hello Sano. And Kenshin I see. Hello to you too."

"You brought Kenshin with you? You're pretty cheerful this morning Sano. Any reason?"

"Why thank you, Kaoru. Yes your dear older brother is fine thanks for asking. And to think mom went to all that trouble giving you etiquette lessons."

"Half the time I fell asleep. And knowing you I have reason to be suspicious when you act polite. Why are you anyway _dear brother_? Couldn't handle mother?"

"I don't see you at the castle either. And I couldn't exactly leave Kenshin alone and defenseless in there. He won't be able to refuse any orders given him. Megumi and Misao have already been enlisted. And I couldn't find Aoshi."

Kaoru and Sano kept up their banter while Kenshin walked inside still glancing around at the crystals. "He makes it sound like a war or something's going on."

"Yes, but he hardly means half the things he says. He and Kaoru often exaggerate or take things lightly. Neither of them cares much for formalities." Kenshin jumped when Ranesta spoke. He didn't mean to say that out loud. Or for her to answer.

"….You tried entering that tunnel again."

He tensed. How'd she know that? "Ah…"

"I can sense if someone tries entering that tunnel. Sanosuke stopped you though. Everyone knows I forbid others entering there. You'd do well to learn it too. I won't do anything this time."

"I didn't mean to. It just—"

"Happened. I know. You are drawn to it. But you can not enter yet. You still have to wait."

He was going to speak, the words were on the tip of his tongue but Kaoru just _had _to choose that _exact _moment to interrupt. "Hey. What are you two talking about? I don't be left to have to speak to this rooster the whole time." She pointed to Sano who wittily stuck his tongue out at her.

"Nothing Kaoru. Now what were you talking about? I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention…"

Kenshin pretended to listen, staring at the dragon out of the corner of his eye. What did she mean? What did he have to wait for? _Ugh more questions…_

"…shin. Kenshin. Woohoo." Kenshin started, seeing Kaoru's hand waving in front of him. "What?"

"Welcome back to reality. Have a nice day dream? It's rude not to pay attention and I know the subject's not that boring...you're awfully pale. And you've been quiet. I haven't received one insult from you the whole time and you haven't responded to any of mine. Are you okay?"

Kenshin stared at her a moment, his mouth hanging slightly open, before he registered what she had said. "Yeah-yeah I'm fine. Um, what were you talking about?"

"Rayne asked how you've been doing about your Battousai stuff. Lady Tomoe said you're supposed to be learning about history right?"

_Supposed to_. He had forgotten about that. Learning magic had wiped it from his mind and the past week he hadn't been much in his room, or the castle for that matter, to remind him. "Well I was. I kinda forgot about that though….Sano, Kaoru, have either of you read _Historical Legends and Legendary Historics _or whatever it is? I read something about a 'Fairen Division' but didn't find out what it was."

"Fairen Division?" They both chorused.

"That's when fairens got the different wing types. Before everyone were Antrones but for some reason all our wings split into the other types. There aren't any Antrones left."

"You are mistaken Sano. There are Antrones but they are very few and live isolated from other fairens. I believe they don't even live in or near Telrunya if memory serves me right."

"Oh hehe. Guess you're right Rayne."

"Sheesh Rayne knows more about our history then you do, Sano. That's kinda sad. And too think one day you're supposed to take dad's place." Kaoru scoffed and again Sano stuck out his tongue.

"As fascinating as Sano's ineptness is, do you mind getting back to telling me why fairens have different wings please?" Sano and Kaoru blinked at Kenshin's comment, with Sano muttering "everyone's against me." and dramatically crossing his arms and turning his back in a huff.

Kaoru was laughing at Sano. "You just can't win. Hehehe. Ok anyway. It's not too clear why fairens back then divided their wings into the other three types. But afterwards they couldn't undo it. It been said we didn't even do it but other races forced t on us because we were too magically strong and wanted to weaken our magic skills and a side effect was the wing division. I don't think that's true though, there're plenty of other races just as magically strong as us. It's more than likely that we did it though and far more practical reasons at the time. Antrones' wings are like a combination of the others and when they split, one of the three characteristics became dominant."

"You can find some pictures of what they looked liked and stuff in the library back home if you want. I'll show you when go back later."

Rayne, who had been silent since her correcting Sano, asked Kenshin. "Is there anything else you haven't learned?"

Kenshin paused, he had been thinking about what Kenshin had said. "Um, actually I don't know too much else. Tomoe told—"

"Lady Tomoe." Rayne corrected.

"Uh, right_. Lady_ Tomoe told me about why my family ended up with humans but I don't know too much else."

"Wow that's all? Before I thought you were dying to know all this stuff. Did you go completely brain dead now and can't find out on your own?"

Kenshin glared. "No Karou. I've just been distracted. And I haven't been here that long. Do you have to be such a pain? And I thought you were actually beginning to act like a woman."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Good. I appreciate it if you would further refrain from bickering needlessly while with me." Ranesta berated. Sano had wisely chosen to be quiet, thus avoiding the stern stare Ranesta was giving Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Sorry Ray-Ranesta." Rayne inclined her head. "It is fine Kenshin and you may call me Rayne." He swore he saw her smile. Or at least what would be considered a smile from a dragon.

"You apologize to her but can't even bother to attempt being polite to me—" Rayne growled "Kaoru" quickly causing the raven head to squeak and mutter sorry.

Sano decided to change the subject. "Well now that that's all taken care of. What are you planning to do tonight Rayne while the rest of us enjoy the oh so delightful ball and festivities?"

"Kimiko has asked I help with the fire display tonight. Other than that I plan on staying here."

"Fire display? At a ball?"

"We do have ways to entertain the masses Kenshin. It's not all just dancing and sleeping on your feet. There's also painfully boring conversations and mingling with people you really don't like while they suck up to you."

Kaoru snorted, choking back her laughter. "It _is_ a celebration too you know. So yes, something fun does in fact happen. Speaking of dancing though, do you even know how to, Kenshin?"

"Basics." A ball. Dancing. Of course. This just kept getting better and better.

"That means no then? You're going to have to have someone show you. Mother's going to have a heart attack now."

As if on cue, Lady Kimiko's voice resounded through Ranesta's crystal-laden den. "Sanosuke! Kaoru! Where on earth are you! Sanosuke you were supposed to bring Kaoru back, not hide with her! Do know how long I've had to take to find you? I want you both back here! _Now!_ I need you to get ready. I mean it! No wandering off or hiding somewhere! Or your butts will be sore for a week! Don't think I can't! Is Kenshin with you? If you are, I need you to come back as well sweetheart. Hurry now!" Her voice disappeared as suddenly as it came though the echoing still rung throughout the cave.

All three fairens were completely silent. Ranesta didn't blame them however she wouldn't let them get into further trouble by lingering there anymore. "All right then. You heard Kimiko. Off you go and I might see you later tonight."

She walked them out to the entrance, occasionally pushing them lightly along the way with her wings.

They were half way back home when Sano finally broke the silence between them. "So what do you think mom's gonna do when we get back?"

"Hopefully no more than yell at us some more. If we're lucky though she'll be too busy or won't notice us coming back."

"Doubt it."

"I can still hope."

"You both act like she's going to hang you."

"Haha, but you don't have to worry do you Kenshin? You're an important figure and not one of her kids. You can't be seriously punished."

"We on the other hand _are_ her children thus she can punish us until we're old and gray."

Kenshin suppressed a grimace. He still thought Lady Kimiko was very kind, even motherly, but she was beginning to seem scarier than Rayne.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Kimiko was waiting for the three of them in the entrance hall when they arrived, hands at her hips and wings sprung behind her with a deep scowl on her face. Not exactly the best welcoming party.

"Upstairs and get ready. Now. You have two hours. And I expect you on time. Stop standing around. Get to it." They leaped from where they stood, Sano flying out a window to his room and Kaoru and Kenshin sprinting up the stairs. Apparently Kenshin had forgotten about the pair of limbs on his back.

Gasping for air, they reached the hall way to their rooms. Sano was most likely already in his room as he wasn't to be seen anywhere in the hall or outside a window. Through if truth be told, neither had much chance to look as they were quickly jostled into his or her respective room by a trio of servants each.

For Kenshin preparing wasn't that bad. The bath, though rushed and shorter than he would have liked, was nice and hot. And the tunic chosen to wear was very comfortable. Though he needed help tying the threads in the back. He basically just had to stand there while the servants got him ready, whether he liked it or not. He drew the line though when they tried braiding his hair. Wasn't gonna happen. It ended up in a high ponytail.

Once ready, and with a half hour to spare, he was lead into a room where Sano and Lord Seiji were waiting, looking just as prim and proper. Sano looking very disgruntled was trying to shake off a servant attempting the near impossible task of taming his wild hair.

_This is going to be a long night._

Back to Kaoru.

For her, getting ready had been less easy going. And involved a lot more protesting. From what perfumes she would allow in her bath (honestly some of the scents were overbearing even for a flower nymph) to the hair style she was going to wear. Her mother had distinctly said she could _not_ wear it in a high ponytail as she normally did. That easily took up a good part of the two hours. Her pre-selected dress was all but thrown on. Make up and jewelry were relatively easy since she always wore the same silver bracelet and choker. Makeup was at barest minimum.

The servants attending her were just as relieved she was once Kaoru was declared ready. She too was lead to a waiting room with her mother and Lady Tomoe inside, separate from where the men waited. She was just in time.

Her mother glanced over at her and looked her up and down before nodding her approval. Tomoe smiled reassuringly at her behind Kimiko.

The high noble family and prophetess were always announced before arriving to important events, such as tonight. Being the Battousai, this year Kenshin would be joining them. Anxiety built up in her as Kaoru waited for them to be announced. She really wished Megumi and Misao could be in here with her.

Finally someone on the other side of the room called for everyone to quiet down as they were to be introduced. A long night of doing her best to avoid all those old annoying nobles. Heaven help anyone who tried pairing her up with their son.

_This is going to be a long night. _

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

He glided his way past a pair of bulky Itens, surprised they could actually lift themselves with wings alone. He took a sip of the wine he nicked from a waiter. Like he cared he was considered underage. Technically he was far older than anyone present. It was his forth drink in the hour he had already been there and expected many more to be had.

Yumi was going to pay for this. To say he didn't want to be here was a serious understatement. Being her messenger boy put him on his last nerves. He wanted it over and done with.

There was loud pounding as a frail looking man beat his cane on the floor in front of two large doors atop the grand staircase. _A bout time._ The loud buzzing of conversations faded. "Quiet please! Everyone quiet please! Announcing the Sagara family!"

* * *

I know, late again. This why I shouldn't make promises. Neh. And at least I've finally gotten to the ball. (is there another name to use for that? I keep thinking Cinderella or something) I think this chapter's better than last. Hopefully. So you all can guess who that was that hates Yumi? I don't think it's too hard to figure. Seems pretty obvious I think.

Neh anyways. Until chapter 19! By for now.


End file.
